


Natural Balance

by shadowsamurai



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In nature, everything has its balance. People are the same, we just have to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for X-Men: The Last Stand (or X-Men 3), including the extra scene right at the end of the credits.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan awoke with a start, sniffing the air cautiously as his claws itched to be let out. He had been in a deep dreamless sleep, his first for months, and he wondered what had disturbed him. Tilting his head on one side, Logan listened carefully and then he heard the alarm. Throwing the covers off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he sprinted down the corridors and stairs, heading to the War Room.

It had been two months since Scott, Jean and Charles had died, and that damned cure had been made available. Two months of quiet, with most in the mutant community too shocked by what had happened to think about causing trouble.

Ororo had taken over as Headmistress of the school, and after many arguments, she had persuaded Logan to stay and help her. He was now the teacher of physical education and martial arts, as well as holding classes on offensive manoeuvres. The only thing Ororo had demanded was that he didn't interfere with, or ridicule, her defensive exercises.

"What's goin' on?" Logan asked as he burst in to the room.

Hank turned to greet him. As well as being an ambassador for the UN, Dr McCoy spent half his time at the mansion teaching science and philosophy, though he found it hard stepping into Charles Xavier's shoes. "I'm not sure. The computer registered a massive electromagnetic burst, apparently from a mutant."

"A mutant?" Logan repeated, frowning.

"You don't think it's Magneto, do you?" Ororo asked as she entered the room and headed to the console Hank was working at.

He shook his head. "I highly doubt it. Another mutant with similar powers perhaps."

"Yeah, well let's hope they don't have his personality," Logan muttered dryly.

Ororo studied the board. "We should check it out."

The doors opened and Bobby, Marie, Kitty and Peter walked in. "We heard the sirens. What's going on?" Bobby asked.

The three adults shared a glance before Hank turned to them and said, "We've picked up an electromagnetic burst from a mutant. We're going to go and investigate."

"We'll suit up," Peter announced, turning from the room.

But Logan stood up straight and shook his head. "You three…." He pointed to Bobby, Kitty and Peter. "…okay, so suit up. But you…." He pointed to Marie. "…yer staying here."

"What? Why?" Marie demanded to know, her Southern twang shining through.

"'Cause yer not a mutant any more," Logan retorted. "You'd be more of a hindrance than a help."

Marie's eyes started to tear up. "That's not fair."

"No, it's the truth. If you'd kept up with yer studies an' yer exercises, then maybe you coulda come," Logan told her. "But you'd rather spend time with yer boyfriend, so you have to stay here."

Marie turned to Ororo with pleading eyes. "Storm…."

But the white-haired woman shook her head. "Logan's right, Marie. This isn't because you're not a mutant…."

"It's because ah haven't done my homework," Marie replied sarcastically. "Fine. Come on, Bobby, let's go."

But Bobby didn't move. "Sorry, but I have to go with them. They need me."

"And ah don't?" she retorted angrily.

"Marie, please…."

"Save it for someone who cares, Bobby." Marie turned and stormed out of the War Room.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her," Bobby said, looking uncomfortable.

"Later, son. We need to be leaving now, so if you're coming with us…," Hank told him, leaving the sentence hanging.

Bobby looked at the blue furred mutant, then at the doors, then at his friends. "Let's go."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Why the hell does it have to be Alkali Lake?" Logan grumbled as the jet landed. "You'd think there were no more places in America."

"What's so important about this place?" Hank asked as they disembarked.

Logan grunted. "You wan' a list?"

Hank ignored him. "I know what has happened here before - I've read the files. But why would this mutant appear here?"

"Better than Liberty Island," Ororo stated. "If it's a new mutant, perhaps they were drawn here for some reason."

"And if it's Magneto?" Kitty asked, expressing what was on all the younger X-Men's minds.

"Run, kid, fast. In the opposite direction," Logan told her.

Peter looked at Wolverine. "Why?"

"Because if it is ol' Metal Head, he'll be pissed," Logan replied, striding forward. "Alright, spread out and look for any signs of this mutant. Yell if you need help, and be careful."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Stay here," Marie muttered as she paced her room. "Who does he think he is, orderin' me around like that? Ah'm not a child."

But the rational part of Marie's brain told her that Logan and Ororo were right; she was a danger to the team, and to herself. It would be irresponsible of them to let her go. She stopped in front of her training rota, well aware that it was almost twice as intense as everyone else's.

"Why did ah have to take that stupid cure?" she grumbled, shaking her head. Her fingers lingered on a photo of her and Bobby, taken not too long ago. Marie then looked out of her window, and her gaze fell on the three tombstones in the garden. There was no one she could talk to; they were all out saving the world.

Marie shook her head again, grabbed her coat and some money, and headed out of the mansion. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just knew she needed to be away from there for a while.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Any sign of the mutant?" Logan asked his team mates.

"A sign? How's this for a sign?" a voice murmured from high above.

"Not yet," Ororo replied.

"Nothing," Hank said.

"Zip," Kitty intoned.

"Colossus? Iceman?" Ororo said after she heard nothing from them over the communicators. "Logan, I can't get through to Bobby and Peter."

"I'm on it."

"Wolverine, move!" Hank roared suddenly.

Logan looked up and dived to the side just in time as something came crashing down. "What the hell was that?"

Hank came running over. "Oh my stars and garters."

"What is it?" Ororo asked as she appeared. "Oh my God!"

Logan studied the lump of metal in front of him with a grimace on his face. It was Colossus…sort of. With Iceman. It was difficult to tell how it had happened, but somehow the two had been fused together, a combination of heat and metal manipulation, and they were both out cold.

"Can you separate them?" Hank asked, looking from Logan to Ororo.

Both shook their heads. "I could kill them," Ororo replied.

"Same here," Logan added.

"Let me try," Kitty said, making them all jump. "I'll phase Bobby, and you three can pull Peter   
away."

Hank nodded. "That might just work." He took hold of Colossus' legs, along with Logan, and Ororo grabbed Peter's tunic.

"On three," Ororo said. "One, two, three!"

They pulled as Kitty phased Bobby, and there was a loud noise as the two groups of people crashed to the floor. "Ow," Bobby muttered as he struggled to sit up, having regained consciousness when he was separated from his team mate.

"What happened?" Hank asked, looking at Peter as he shook his head several times.

"I did," a voice replied, forcing the X-Men to look up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"But that's impossible!" Ororo said as she shook her head, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Obviously not," Logan replied flatly, extending his claws.

Hank stared up at Magneto. "The cure didn't work…but why?"

"I think we've got more important things to think about!" Bobby yelled, rolling to the side as Magneto started hurling objects at them. He was still disorientated from his ordeal, as was Peter, but both jumped to their feet, ready to fight.

"Well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Magneto said, looking down on them haughtily. "I owe each of you so much pain…I wonder who I should begin with?"

"How about 'none of us'?" Kitty suggested.

Magneto looked behind. "Go on; she's yours."

There was a loud thudding noise and the ground began to shake. "Here, little Kitty," Juggernaut called as he charged.

"Oh shit!" Logan exclaimed, launching himself at Shadowcat and sending them both to the ground, out of Juggernaut's path. "You okay, kid?"

Kitty nodded, a little shaken. "Thanks."

"Where's your girlfriend, Bobby?" a voice yelled tauntingly, and Iceman turned to see his old friend, John, stood there. "Finally found herself a proper man?"

"Come closer and insult me, unless you're too scared," Bobby retorted.

Ororo and Hank headed towards Magneto, who was still hovering above them with an amused smile on his face.

"Boo."

Ororo turned to see a man behind her. The man swung his fist, but Ororo dodged and quickly had him flat on the ground. She turned back, and came face to face with the same man.

"Boo." This time it was in chorus, and as Ororo turned in a small circle, she found herself surrounded by the same man. "Hank!"

"Multiple Man. How interesting," Hank said as he bounded over to help Storm.

"Kitty, go and…." Logan stopped, suddenly realising there were now two Magnetos. "Dammit! Kitty, you and Colossus keep tabs on that…." He pointed to the person on the ground. "…Magneto, but be careful. It's Mystique."

Kitty nodded. "I'm on it. Pete!"

Logan watched as the steel man and the petite girl engaged Mystique, and then he went in search of the real Magneto.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Marie sat alone, slowly draining glass after glass of some cocktail she couldn't remember the name of. She didn't really care, either. She just wanted to forget everything for a while.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Marie looked up to see a young woman with long blonde hair smiling at her. "Ah have one," Marie replied flatly.

"Okay, then can I sit with you for a bit?"

"No."

"My name's Carol. What's yours?" the woman asked.

"Look, ah don't want your company," Marie replied heatedly. "Just leave me alone."

"I didn't mean to upset you. You just looked like you needed a friend. Obviously I was wrong." Carol turned and walked away, her hair bouncing off her back as she went.

Marie stared at her until she'd disappeared, then turned to the bartender and ordered another drink.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

A man awoke screaming, the nightmares no less than they were two months ago. He had been putting off returning, but now he knew he had to. There was only one person who could help him.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

A man awoke, but there was no scream. He sat up and rubbed his temples. There was trouble brewing, he could sense it. He wondered how long it would be before someone came and found him. Knowing them like he did, he knew it would be sooner rather than later.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Logan, we have to disengage!" Ororo yelled. "We're getting killed here!"

"That might easier said than done!" Hank shouted back as Logan was unable to reply.

"You are pathetic. One little problem and you all go to pieces," Magneto drawled.

"Pull back!" Logan bawled once he had freed himself from Juggernaut's grasp.

Magneto fixed him with a steely glare. "Not so fast."

Logan suddenly felt all control leave his body. "Ah, crap. Not again!"

"You. Do. Not. Learn. Do you?" Magneto asked conversationally as he came face-to-face with Logan.

"I do."

"Like last time?"

"Let them go," Logan said, his voice strangled.

"I don't think so. They are as guilty as you are for what was done to me," Magneto replied. "But since it was your idea, you should suffer the most, and suffer first."

"No!" Kitty and Bobby yelled at the same time.

"And what about what you did?" Logan retorted. "You unleashed Jean, thinking you could control her. She's dead because of you. The Professor is dead because of you."

A faint flicker of pain crossed Magneto's face. "Charles' death was indeed a tragedy, but I couldn't have stopped it."

"You could have helped him. The two of you were friends once."

Magneto nodded. "Once."

Without warning, Logan felt the adamantium being pulled out of his body slowly, and it was painful. "Wait!"

"Why?"

Logan hesitated for only a fraction of a second before replying, quietly, "Charles isn't dead."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Magneto froze. "What?"

"He's alive and I know where he is," Logan told him in a quiet voice.

"Why should I believe you?" Magneto replied. "And even if my old friend was alive, why should I care? Why would that stop me killing you?"

"Because I'm the *only one* who knows where he is," Logan said. "And you care because you need him. It's a balance with both of you; you're lost with him, and he's lost without you. You're opposite sides of a coin…however the hell you wanna say it, you balance each other out."

"Very eloquent. I'm surprised to hear such words from an animal."

"Sticks an' stones, bucket head."

"I think I should kill you on general principles."

"You won't."

Magneto stared past Logan as he thought about his options. "You're right, I won't kill you…yet." He released Wolverine, smiling as he hit the floor. Magneto floated down and stood next to him. "You have twenty four hours, Wolverine. But understand this - if you are right, and Charles is alive, it doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"You mean you'll try," Logan retorted as he stood up. He looked at his team mates, then back at Magneto. "You can't tell anyone else, though. Like I said, no one knows but me."

"And how exactly did you find out?"

Logan snorted. "Story for another time. Let them go."

"Pyro, let everyone go"

Pyro glared at Magneto. "Why? We've got them where we want them; we should kill them all now!"

Magneto stared back at the younger man. "A gentleman should always give his opponent a sporting chance. Release them." Grumbling, and with faces as black as thunder, Pyro and the others did as they were told.

"If I can persuade the Professor to come back, where do you wanna meet?" Logan asked

"There's an abandoned industrial park twenty minutes down the road from the mansion," Magneto told. "Be there, with Charles, this time tomorrow."

"You come alone or not at all," Logan replied.

"Enjoy your twenty three and a half hour's grace, Wolverine," Magneto called as he rose into the air imperially. He then caught the expression on Pyro's face. "This is not a defeat, John; saving the fight for another day is the polite thing to do."

"What the hell was all that about?" Ororo demanded to know as Logan joined the X-Men.

"Yeah, why aren't we going after them?" Bobby asked.

Logan ignored the kids and fixed his gaze on Hank and Ororo. "Look, I can't explain right now, but you have to trust me. I've got to take you back to the mansion, and I want you all to stay there. No going looking for Magneto and his cronies. I need to borrow the jet."

"Where are you going?" Ororo said as everyone followed him to the jet.

"I can't tell you. You just gotta trust me."

Hank looked at Ororo. "The file the government has on Wolverine describes a man who is nothing like the one stood before us. The one on file I wouldn't trust with the smallest pebble; this one I would trust with an entire escarpment."

"Thanks for the vote o' confidence, furball," Logan replied sarcastically.

"Alright, Logan, do what you have to. But don't mess up," Ororo told him.

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise it'll all go right."

"Good enough. How long have you got?"

Logan glanced at panel on the X-Jet control. "Nearly twenty three hours."

"Is that enough time?" Hank asked.

"It has to be."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Marie finished her drink and stood, frowning as the room started to spin. Very unsteadily, she walked out of the bar, grimacing at the night air hit her. It suddenly seemed like a long walk back to the mansion, but she had no money left for a taxi.

"You shouldn't walk home alone," a voice said, making Marie jump and causing her to turn round quickly. She would have fallen over but a pair of surprisingly strong arms caught her.

"Get off me," Marie snapped.

"You're welcome," the woman replied sarcastically.

Marie looked up to see it was the blonde from the bar, Carol. "Were you waitin' for me?"

Carol shrugged. "So what if I was?"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

Marie turned sharply. "What is your problem?"

Carol shot an arm forward and grabbed Marie's throat, forcing her down an alley and up against a wall. "I would say I want your money, but you've drunk it all."

Fear suddenly gripped Marie. "Don' hurt me. Ah'll give you whatever you want."

Carol gave a chilling smile. "The access codes to the mansion."

"What mansion?"

The grip on Marie's throat tightened. "Don't play games. I know you live at Xavier's place."

"Why do you want them?" Marie asked, her mind working overtime to try and think of a way out of the situation. She wished now she had attended Logan's classes, and then the solution hit her. When she had taken Logan's powers, she had taken some of his memories as well. The effects had faded after a while, but the imprint was still in her subconscious.

Carol shrugged. "Why do you think?"

"You tell me." Marie wanted to keep her talking until she could remember some manoeuvres.

"To steal from it, of course." Carol rolled her eyes. "You know, you're no fu-" The rest of the sentence was cut off as Marie rotated her body round, one arm coming up to knock Carol's away, the other extending and hitting the blonde in the centre of the chest.

"You're crazy!" Marie yelled. "Even if ah knew what you wanted, ah wouldn't tell you!"

"Stupid bitch!" Carol lashed out, catching Marie on the chin and sending her flying down the alley. "I didn't want to hurt you. All you had to do was tell me what I wanted to know."

"You're a mutant," Marie whispered.

"Yeah, what of it? You're not any more. Get over it." Carol bent over, grabbed Marie's throat once more and lifted her clean off her feet. "Now you're going to tell me what you know or you're going to die."

"No!" Marie said.

"Fine, have it your way." Carol started squeezing and Marie began to thrash around. "Keep that up, you'll die quicker."

Marie stopped moving and glanced down, freezing when she saw they were hovering some metres off the ground. "Ah don't know anything!"

"Then you're of no use to anyone, are you?" Carol replied coldly.

Marie felt consciousness slip away from her as she was unable to breathe, and images of Bobby filled her head. But then something else happened; she felt *something*. It was like another person was trying to get into her body.

"What the -?" Carol exclaimed as her eyes widened and all the veins in her face stood out. She tried to let go of Marie, forgetting they were so high up.

Marie grabbed Carol's bare arm and held on, despite the blonde woman's cries for her to let go. Rogue closed her eyes and blocked out the sound, concentrating on praying they wouldn't fall. She didn't know what was happening; all she knew was that she wanted to live.

Silence suddenly descended, and as the panic took a firm hold on her, Marie opened her eyes slowly. Carol appeared to be unconscious, but they were still hovering. Marie didn't know how that was possible, but incredible pain washed over her, and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was feeling the ground beneath her feet.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan landed the X-Jet on Muir Island and started to count. Less than ten seconds later, there was a popping noise.

"Wolverine?"

Logan gave a crooked smile. "Alright, elf?"

Kurt Wagner regarded him with amber eyes. "You should not be here."

"I don't have a choice."

"Moira won't be happy."

"I know. I have to speak to him, though."

"Is it so important?" Kurt asked.

Logan nodded. "You know I wouldn't be here unless it was."

After Jean's supposed death at Alkali Lake, Kurt had travelled the world, looking for somewhere to settle. Eventually he happened across Muir Island, and the facility there run by Dr. Moira MacTaggart. When Kurt learnt that Xavier and Moira were old friends, he decided to stay.

"Then you had better come inside. I will wake her," Kurt said as they walked down the ramp of the jet.

"Hurry up. I don't have a lot o' time."

"Always in a rush, Logan. You should learn to slow down, especially at your age."

Logan stopped and scowled at the woman in front of him. "What d'you mean, my age?"

Moira was unperturbed by his expression. "You're not a young man, despite what you'd like to think."

"I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"When isn't it with you people?" she retorted. "Come on, inside then."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Magneto's back," Logan said once they were seated in the kitchen, causing Moira to drop her cup of tea.

"Are you sure?" she asked as Kurt cleared up for her.

Logan scowled some more. "No, I made it up."

"Wolverine…."

"'Course I'm sure! I saw him; he fused Colossus and Iceman together, somehow."

Moira's hand flew to her mouth. "Are they okay?"

Logan nodded. "Luckily. Moira, I need to talk to him. Magneto has give me twenty four hours to prove Charles is still alive."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Moira asked, aghast.

"I had to; he'd have killed us otherwise." Logan sighed in exasperation. "The students…the X-Men still need him, Moira. Magneto needs him; the world needs him."

"But do I need the world?"

Logan turned to see a man walking into the room. He was tall and muscled, but still quite slim. He had short grey hair and grey stubble covered his cheeks and chin. Blue eyes sparkled at Logan, and while the outward expression and the scent were different, Wolverine knew this was still Charles Xavier.

"I meant what I said before, Logan," Charles said, sitting next to Moira. "I'm not going back."

"And I'll tell you what I told Magneto - yer one half of a balance," Logan retorted. "If Magneto's around, then you need to be as well. There can't be one without the other."

"Why would he have killed you?" Charles asked. "Such acts are not Erik's style."

"I gave him the cure," Logan replied flatly. "Well, Hank did."

Charles regarded him for a few moments before leaning forward slightly. "I think you'd better tell me everything, Logan, from the time of my 'death' to now."

Logan looked at Moira. "You didn't tell him?"

"He didn't want to know until now," Moira replied.

"I will go," Kurt announced.

"No, stay," Charles said. "I have the feeling we might need you."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Half an hour later, Logan had told Charles everything that had happened since his 'death'. Charles was silent for a long time, and Logan sighed impatiently.

"I realise it's a lot to take in, but we don't have time for you to consider yer options," he said. "Magneto didn't exactly allow for air mileage when he gave me a time limit."

Charles smiled slightly. "Did you expect him to?"

"No."

"You killed Jean."

"I had to."

Charles rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, then got to his feet and started pacing. "Why does Erik want to see me, though?"

"How the hell should I know?" Logan retorted. "Look, will you quit walkin' about? It's weird."

Charles did stop, but it wasn't at Logan's request. "The cure doesn't work," he stated.

"It works, for a while," Logan replied. "Look, Hank can probably give you a better answer."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Charles said, sitting back down. "Any mutant who has taken the cure will eventually get their powers back, and when that happens, if they are unaware that it *will* happen, the consequences could be disastrous."

"Yeah, I know…." Logan's face went pale and he suddenly started swearing.

"What is it?" Charles asked sharply.

"Rogue. She took the cure."

"Where is she now?"

Logan shrugged. "I told her to stay at the mansion while we went to check out the electromagnetic burst. She's been shirking her chores an' her homework. She was a danger to the team. Storm backed me up."

"We need to talk to Rogue immediately," Charles said, standing again. "If she isn't warned of this, we could have a serious problem on our hands."

"We?" Logan repeated.

Charles glared at him. "Since your lives depend on Erik seeing me alive, I have no choice but to leave here." He shook his head. "Two months of peace. It was nice while it lasted."

Moira also stood up and looked at Charles. "I don't think you should go. You're still settling into that body…."

Charles smiled at his old friend and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. I have to go."

Moira just nodded, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I know. Keep in touch."

"I will," Charles replied, hugging her. He then turned to Nightcrawler. "Kurt, I'd like you to come back to America with me. We could probably use a man of your talents."

Kurt inclined his head. "Of course, Professor."

"Alright, Logan," Charles said. "Lead the way."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Rogue woke up with the most incredible pain in her head, like her brain was trying to mine its way out. She tried to stretch, but panic set in when she couldn't move. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. The pounding in her head suddenly increased without warning, and unconsciousness took her again.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"How long until you have to meet Erik?" Charles asked as they travelled back to America.

Logan looked at the display and grunted. "Not long enough."

"So you stayed on as a teacher," Charles stated, leaning back in his chair to regard the man opposite.

"Someone had to keep an eye on things."

Charles laughed. "Are you sure it wasn't so Ororo could keep an eye on you?"

Logan grunted again. "Probably."

"When we arrive at the mansion, tell only who you must, Logan," Charles said after a while.

"I was thinkin' o' just 'Ro and Hank."

Charles nodded in approval and scratched at his cheek. "I can't used to this," he muttered, gesturing at the stubble.

"So shave," Logan said with a shrug. Charles became silent and stared out of the window. "Problem?"

"Not one you would understand."

Logan glared at him. "Try me."

Charles glanced back and then out of the window again. "The hair, the stubble, the clothes…everything is not me. If I start shaving, then I'll want to rid my head of hair too, and put my suits back on. In doing that, I will be the Charles Xavier everyone knew before and nothing will have changed."

Logan was quiet as he thought. "The body yer in is just…a host. Yer personality's still the same; yer outward appearance is what you make it. You wanna be bald but with a beard? Do it. Wanna be clean shaven but hair down to yer shoulders? Go ahead. Wanna wear tye-dye T-shirts an' ripped jeans?"

"That's going too far, Logan," Charles said, the amusement clear in his eyes.

"But you get the point."

He nodded. "I do indeed."

"Good. Now quit grumblin' at me while I think o' what to do." Logan put the jet on auto-pilot and sat back. "It's best if you an' Kurt teleport from the jet to just outside the mansion. I'll disable the security, then Kurt can teleport you into my room. That's probably the safest place. Then I'll call Ororo an' Hank up."

"Don't forget to turn the security back on," Charles told him.

"Who let one of the world's most dangerous mutants help him build one of the world's most powerful machines?" Logan retorted.

Charles stiffened. "Now is not the time for adversity, Logan. Yes, I have made mistakes, but you know as well as I do that no one is perfect."

"Speak for yerself," Logan muttered.

Charles ignored him. "Erik was…much different when he was younger. Much like you were different before joining the X-Men."

Logan was about to protest, to tell Xavier that he was completely different to Magneto, that their stories were completely dissimilar, but he couldn't. Instead he just said, "We'll be there soon. Get the elf to teleport you."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Well?" Ororo said when she entered Logan's room. She stood with her hands on her hips looking thoroughly unimpressed with Wolverine's globe-trotting antics.

"First, you can't tell anyone what goes on in here. Not yet anyway," Logan replied. "An' if you can't do that…well, he'll have to do some rearrangin' in yer head."

"He?" Hank repeated, frowning slightly.

"Logan means me, in his usual brusque fashion," Charles said, stepping forward.

Ororo glared at him. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Hank, however, went pale. "Look at his eyes, Ororo. But it can't be."

"Don't say it's impossible, furball," Logan said. "That's we thought about Magneto, and he's back."

"But how?"

Logan and Charles exchanged a glance, Charles nodding imperceptibly. "Jean transferred his consciousness into another body before 'killing' him," Logan replied.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" Ororo demanded to know.

Charles walked up to her. "Do you still believe in ghosts, Ororo? I know you used to."

Storm stared at the man before her, then her eyes widened as she stared at him. "Oh my God! Charles?"

"In spirit if not in body," he replied with a smile.

"But we had a funeral…Logan saw you die…."

"Logan saw my body destroyed, not my consciousness," Charles explained. "I'm still me, just in a different wrapper."

Ororo stretched a hand shakily out to him, finally gripping his arm. "You're real…."

Charles nodded. "I am." He suddenly found his arms full of Storm. "Sshh, it's okay now. Everything will be alright now."

"How did you find him?" Hank asked Logan quietly.

"An excellent question, Henry," Charles said, his arm still firmly around Ororo.

Logan grunted. "By accident. An' it was your fault." He pointed to Storm.

She glared back at him. "Mine?"

"Yup. You remember you sent me to Muir Island with samples of everyone's blood and DNA for Moira to play with?"

"Of course." Ororo looked up at Charles. "Hank and I wanted to see if we could find out what 'caused' different mutants to have different powers, and we thought that if we involved Moira, it would keep her mind off…well, losing you."

"It seems the good doctor already had more than enough to keep her busy," Hank said, smiling at Charles.

He laughed. "Yes, you can imagine the shock I gave her when I spoke."

"I'll just talk to myself," Logan grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch," Ororo replied. "Go on, finish your story."

Logan glared, but did as he was told. "Moira forgot my senses are more acute than 'normal' humans. Either that or she did it on purpose. Anyway, I heard Charles talking. For some reason, his voice was the same."

"The man whose body Jean put me in had never spoken, so in essence, he didn't have a voice," Charles replied.

Hank stroked his chin. "How interesting."

"You can play later, furball," Logan said. "Right now we've got a mad man on the loose."

"Erik isn't mad," Charles told him somewhat heatedly.

Logan stared at him. "I meant mad as in pissed, not mad as in crazy, although I never thought he played with a full deck to start with."

"Logan, you need to understand something," Charles said, finally disengaging himself from Ororo. "Erik is not mad…crazy. Do not underestimate him. He is a very intelligent man, and you can be certain that he has a plan for every occasion. Even if something happens that it shouldn't do…."

"Like not being able to control Jean," Ororo muttered, her voice laced with sarcasm and bitterness.

"Yes, like that," Charles replied. "Whatever situation arises, Erik will find a solution, usually by any means necessary."

"How can we stop a man like that, Charles?" Hank asked.

"By reasoning with him."

Logan let out a rough laugh. "An' why would *that* work?"

Charles fixed Logan with a cold stare. "Because of what has happened over the past few months; Jean, the cure. If Erik doesn't now see…."

"The cure!" Logan exclaimed. "Where's Rogue?"

"Wh-?" For the second time that night, Hank's face went pale. "Oh my stars and garters."

"You gotta get a new phrase, bub," Logan said as he rushed out of the room. He bounded up the stairs three at a time, glad there were no students up and about. When he reached Marie's door, he banged on it. "Rogue! Rogue!"

With no answer, Logan barged in. His senses told him immediately that she hadn't been home for a few hours, and he noticed her jacket was missing. Swearing, he raced back to his room.

"She's gone," he stated.

Hank's face was grim. "We've had a number of reports of mutants' powers resurfacing. Luckily, the damage so far has been minimal."

"I don't understand. I thought the cure was permanent," Ororo said.

"It would appear the scientists were wrong," Hank replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ororo threw her hands up in the air. "Well this is just great! There are hundreds, maybe even thousands, of mutants out there who think their powers are gone, who are living 'normal' lives right now. Some of them could be in serious danger! Not only that, but we've got Magneto to deal with, and then we have to explain to the students how the Professor is still alive!"

"I don't think there's any need to -" Charles started to say.

"Oh yes, there is," Ororo said heatedly, cutting him off. "You're back, you're staying. End of story."

"It isn't that -" Charles suddenly gasped and clutched his head. The scream had been so sudden, so desperate, that it shook him to his core. "Rogue," he whispered.

"What? Where is she? Is she okay?" Logan asked quickly.

Charles ignored him and turned. "Kurt, can you teleport here and retrieve the girl?" He put his hands on either side of Nightcrawler's face and showed him the image of the alley from Rogue's mind.

Kurt had been so silent that Logan had forgotten he was in the room, and Hank and Ororo jumped in surprise, not realising he was there at all.

"Where should I bring her to?" Kurt asked.

"The medi-lab downstairs. Do you know where it is?" Charles replied.

Kurt nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We should relocate ourselves quickly," Hank suggested.

"Agreed," Ororo said.

After checking the corridors, the four adults rushed to one of the lifts and went down to the lower levels. Kurt was already waiting for them and he looked worried. "There was another girl, Professor, unconscious too," he said.

"With Rogue?" Charles asked as Hank began to examine the young woman.

Kurt nodded. "They were…entangled."

"Bring her here now," Charles ordered, and Kurt disappeared again.

Ororo looked at the Professor. "Do you think Rogue's powers came back?"

"It's too early to tell," he replied, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully.

A loud pop and the accompanying smell of brimstone announced Kurt's arrival. He laid the blonde woman on another bed and stepped back. Hank walked over and stopped suddenly. "Oh my…."

"Don't say it, bub," Logan growled.

Hank turned to him. "I assure you, Wolverine, this one is well founded."

"What is it, Henry?" Charles asked, appearing at his side.

"I recognise this woman, Charles," Hank replied. "Her name is Carol Danvers, aka Ms Marvel. She's a mutant, and a thief. The government file on her makes for interesting reading."

"What powers does she have?" Ororo asked.

"Flight, super strength and near invulnerability," Hank said. "She is also very intelligent, but has no interest in helping anyone but herself."

"The fact she's unconscious can't be a good thing, can it?" Logan muttered, the question somewhat rhetorical.

"I'll be able to tell better once I've run some tests, but for now, I would say no, it is not a good thing."

Logan suddenly tilted his head to one side. "What is it?" Ororo asked, knowing he was listening to something.

"Door bell."

"At this time of night?" Ororo turned to Charles and Hank. "Logan and I will see who it is. When we get back, we need to discuss what we're going to do about Magneto."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"It ain't the pizza delivery guy, that's for sure," Logan said as he and Ororo neared the front door.

"Do you recognise the scent?"

He shook his head. "Play it cautiously."

Ororo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Caution? From you?"

"I've been around you geeks too long."

Ororo rolled her eyes and opened the front door slowly. A young man stood there, his brown hair tied back in a ponytail and his blue eyes piercing in their gaze.

"Can we help you?" Ororo asked politely.

The man stared at her. "You don't recognise me, do you?"

"Should I?"

He stepped forward, but stopped when Ororo stepped back. "It's me, Storm. It's Scott."

"Scott who?" Ororo asked.

The man smiled before replying. "Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan moved to stand behind Ororo, his claws extended. "I don't know who you are, bub, but you picked the wrong house to play trick or treat on."

The man glared at him. "First of all, Logan, it's not Halloween. Hell, it isn't even October. Second of all, I'm not at the wrong house."

Ororo crossed her arms. "You say you're Scott? Prove it."

The man sighed. "I thought I might have to." He turned and without warning, ruby-coloured beams shot from his eyes into the garden, highlighting all the plants red in the darkness of the night. "And you're a dick," he added, looking at Logan.

Wolverine's claws retracted slowly. "Actually, I said that to you."

The man shrugged. "I know, but it's still true. I…." He faltered. "I need to see the Professor."

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "Why haven't you asked us about Jean?"  
The man flinched. "She killed me. Well, she destroyed my body…I'm not quite sure how I'm still alive." He stared past them, into the mansion. "As much as I love her, she's the last person I want to see right now."

Logan cracked his neck. "What else can happen?" he muttered. *'Charles, send Kurt up to the front door,'* he thought, and two seconds later, there was a crack.

"Yes?" Kurt said.

"Teleport him straight to the medi-lab, but not just yet," Logan told him. *'Professor?'*

*'I can hear you, Logan. What's happening up there?'*

*'Guy just showed up claiming to be Cyclops. Got his powers an' everything.'*

*'You think Jean might have transferred Scott's conscience too?'*

*'Possible, ain't it? Look, he wants to see you an' no one else. An' he doesn't know about Jean.'*

*'Don't worry, I won't tell him yet. I think he will have more than enough on his mind as it is,'* Charles thought sombrely.

*'Yeah. I'm sending Kurt down with him now.'* "Alright, bub, Kurt here'll tele-" Logan started.

"Teleport me somewhere. I know what his power is. He was used by William Stryker as part of an experiment to control mutants, and to attack the President," the man finished.

"Great party trick. But ours is better," Logan retorted. "Kurt, take 'im."

A pop and puff of smoke later, and Ororo and Logan were alone again. "Can anything else go wrong?" Storm asked as they headed back down to the basement.

Logan glanced sideways at her. "What's happenin' ain't exactly wrong, 'ro. We could just have done with it all not happenin' at once."

"Don't be optimistic, Logan, it doesn't suit you," Ororo snapped, striding into the medi-lab.

"I think introductions and explanations are in order, as we don't have a lot of time," Hank said mildly. Logan had to look twice to realise he was hanging upside down. "Charles Xavier, meet Scott Summer. Scott Summers, meet Charles Xavier. Same personalities, different packaging. On the beds we have two young ladies who are going to cause us more headaches than the two men afore mentioned."

"Was he always this long winded?" Logan muttered to Storm.

Ororo nodded. "When he was younger, he was worse. Could put even you to sleep, Logan."  
Hank heard them and ignored them. "The brown and white haired woman is Marie, aka Rogue. Her powers have come back, and as far as I can tell, she was in contact with the other woman when it happened."

"Shit," Logan exclaimed and started pacing.

"The blonde woman goes by the name of Carol Danvers, aka Ms Marvel." Hank made sure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Her powers are now Rogue's, and although I won't be able to be certain until she wakes up, I suspect the exchange is permanent. Rogue will also have Ms Marvel's memories and personality traits, but again, we won't know to what extent until she wakes up."

"What powers does…did Ms Marvel have?" Scott asked.

"Flight, super strength and near invulnerability."

"And those powers are now Rogue's?"

Hank nodded. "I believe so."

"Oh."

"This situation came about because Worthington Labs invented a 'cure' for the mutant gene," Hank continued. "Worthington Senior wanted to cure his son, Warren, but the source of the cure itself was a mutant, a young boy named Jimmy, who is currently a student here at the school."

"We all thought the cure was permanent," Ororo said. "Rogue took it, as did many others."

"But we now know it isn't." Hank swung and landed on his feet. "Magneto helped the Phoenix persona of Jean to come to the front, but in doing so she destroyed Charles. We thought she had killed him, like with you, Scott, but she transferred Charles' consciousness into another body, the same as she did with you. We, however, have only just found out Charles was still alive."

A flash of pain crossed Scott's face. "And what about Jean?"

"I'm coming to that, son," Hank replied. Logan watched for some sort of negative reaction from Scott at the term, but none could be seen. "We and some of the older students entered into a fight with Jean, Magneto and his Brotherhood, on Alcatraz Island. We gave Magneto the cure, and then the soldiers arrived. Jean destroyed them all, and then started to destroy the island piece by piece."

"Oh my God." Scott bit down on his knuckle, tears running down his face.

Logan looked at Charles. *'It's your decision, Logan,'* Charles thought.

"I killed her."

Scott turned slowly to look at Logan. "What?"

"I said I killed Jean. I had to. She would've destroyed this side of America if I hadn't," Logan replied, trying to stay calm.

"There is a bigger problem at hand," Charles said, stepping between the two mutants. "Magneto has returned and wants revenge on those who gave him the cure. That means not only does he want Ororo, Hank and Logan dead, but also Bobby, Kitty and Peter."

Scott glared at Logan, his eyes flashing red. "We'll finish this later."

"L-Logan?" a faint voice murmured.

Every head in the room turned to Rogue's bed. "Hey, kid," Logan said, rushing to her side. He brushed hair carefully from her face. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit," she replied, smiling. "What happened?"

Ororo appeared, made to take Rogue's hand, then stopped. "The cure didn't work, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Rogue's eyes widened, and suddenly she began to hyperventilate. Charles moved to the top of the bed and quickly put his hands at either side of Rogue's head. Within seconds, she was asleep again.

"What did you do?" Logan asked, more curious than aggressive.

"In essence, I knocked her out. She has to stay in stasis for now," Charles replied, sagging into the nearest chair. "I caught a brief glimpse of her mind, and it is as we feared."

"Carol is in Rogue's head?" Ororo asked.

Charles nodded. "I'm not sure how much of Carol's personality transferred, though, but for now, Rogue's body can't handle the pressure it's being put under, especially with the re-emergence of her powers as well."

"And neither can yours," Hank said, moving to stand next to him. "You need to rest, Charles." He turned to Scott. "As should you."

But Charles was shaking his head. "We will, later. Right now we need to go and meet Erik. This has gone beyond far enough. We *will* finish this now, one way or another."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

They drove to the meeting point, though Ororo had to stay at the mansion. Logan and Hank's disappearance could be explained away, but not hers. Not as she was now the headmistress, anyway; it would cause too much in the way of curiosity amongst the students.

"Stop here," Charles said, and Scott dutifully pulled over. "We'll walk."

"Don't you think we get enough exercise?" Logan grumbled.

Charles stopped and looked at him. "Use your powers. Tell me what you notice."

Logan frowned, but did as he was told. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side so he could hear better. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, and as he did, his frown deepened. "Son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that ignored the 'come alone' proviso," Logan replied.

Scott looked at Charles. "Who?"

"Mystique, Pyro, Multiple Man, Juggernaut…." Charles frowned. "A number of others I don't recognise, but I think they are beneath Erik."

"Like minions," Hank clarified, and the older man nodded. "As if his higher lackeys aren't enough to deal with."

"Wait, I thought Mystique was in a secure unit, courtesy of the government," Logan said. "You know, woman scorned an' all that."

"I don't have all the answers, Wolverine, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it, furball. We all make mistakes, even you."

"How do you want to work this, Professor?" Scott asked.

Charles rubbed his cheek, though whether it was in thought or because his beard was irritating him was unclear. "Logan and I will go ahead as planned. Erik is actually alone, but his 'Brotherhood' are close by. Henry, contact Ororo and make sure she's ready to leave in the jet immediately, with some of the older students. We may need their help if a fight ensues."

"What about Rogue? You can't just leave her in the lab alone," Logan protested.

"She is perfectly safe, Logan. Remember Jean only escaped because she was so powerful."

"You readin' my mind?"

Charles looked at Logan. "I don't have to. As much as you might hate the idea, you are rather transparent at times."

Hank tapped Charles on the shoulder. "It's time."

He nodded, then looked at Logan. "Shall we?"

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

The warehouse was eerily empty, but both Logan and Charles knew Magneto was there. "You managed to get here on time. Well done."

Neither man bothered to look up; they both knew Magneto was just showing off. "Come on, bucket head, let's get this over with. Some of us have a social life, you know," Logan retorted.

Magneto laughed as he landed. "Who are you trying to fool, Wolverine?" He then peered at the man at Logan's side. "And who are you?"

Charles stared at his old friend. "Don't you recognise me, old friend?"

"Should I?"

"Erik, it's me. It's Charles."

Magneto peered at the man before him. "You *do* have a look of Charles about you."

"But?" Charles asked.

"I want you to prove it. Answer me this question: how many soldiers did we fight in that restaurant in Turkey?" Magneto asked. After a beat, he added, "Come now, *Charles*, you should remember which incident I'm referring to."

Charles smiled. "You confused me for a moment, Erik. You see it was sailors, not soldiers, and we were in a bar in Israel." His expression suddenly became melancholy. "It was the day we came up with the phrase 'any dream worth having…'."

"'…Is a dream worth fighting for," Magneto finished.

Charles nodded. "Do you remember that you promised to carve those words into my tombstone some day, old friend?"

This time pain flashed across Magneto's features. "I do indeed."

"You never did."

"I didn't think they would let me." Magneto gestured to the X-Men.

"Look, as fascinatin' as this all is, we came here for a reason," Logan interrupted.

Magneto glared at him. "Of course. I merely wanted to be certain that this was, in fact, Charles Xavier." He turned to look at his old friend. "Alright, one last test. Invite your friends in."

Charles merely nodded and less than a minute later, Scott and Hank entered the building. "Problem, Professor?" Scott asked.

Magneto stared at him. "And who is *this?*"

"Scott Summer, also known as Cyclops," Charles replied, then smiled at Magneto's expression. "It's a long story."

Magneto merely inclined his head. "I'm sure it is. We need to talk, Charles."

Charles nodded. "We do."

"Alone."

"No way," Logan and Scott said at the same time.

Magneto looked at them and then at Charles, and without a word, he removed his helmet and handed it to his old friend. "Can we talk now?"

Charles handed the helmet to Hank. "Of course." He turned to his X-Men. "Make sure no one interrupts us; that includes you."

Before the other two could say anything, Hank nodded and said, "I'll make sure of it, Charles."

"Thank you, Henry." He turned to Magneto. "Shall we?"

Magneto nodded and the two of them strolled away, finally disappeared from sight.

"I don't like this," Logan muttered.

"It's Charles choice. You should trust him," Hank replied.

"I do. Don't mean I have to like it, though."

Scott glared at him. "Logan, do us all a favour and shut up."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

The two men walked in silence for sometime, until Charles finally stopped. "What is it, Erik? Do you still doubt I am who I say I am?"

Magneto stopped as well and turned to face his friend. "I watched your body die, Charles, yet your 'spirit' is still alive, and now you are here, talking to me. I suppose I just can't believe it."

Charles reached out and put his hand on Magneto's shoulder. "I'm real, old friend; I'm here, and I have no plans of going anywhere any time soon."

"That is the problem, Charles, isn't it? Nobody knows when their times will come," Magneto said, his tone somewhat melancholy. Charles let his hand linger for a while longer before removing it and starting to walk again. "And I wish you would keep still. Seeing you walking is even more unnerving."

Charles laughed. "Logan said almost the same thing to me earlier." He stopped moving. "Can you imagine what it was like for me?"

This time Magneto's hand came to rest on his friend's shoulder. "Yes, I can."

"You're one of the few who actually would."

Magneto sighed, his hand not moving. "Tell me, Charles, what is this talk going to achieve? We've tried diplomacy before and it never lasts very long."

Charles smiled. "Because you insist on fighting. There are other ways, you know."

"And you've tried this before. What makes you think this time will be different?"

"Because I died in your eyes, Erik. Because you unleashed a force that could not be controlled, that could quite easily have destroyed this side of America, not to mention killing millions of people," Charles replied bluntly before shaking his head. "I do not wish to change you for the world, my friend, but when are you going to learn that violence does not solve anything, unless it is used defensively. Look at my methods - we now have a mutant ambassador for the UN, a president who understands us, and generally more understanding with the public. Your more…forward ways of doing things undermine all that work in a short amount of time."

Magneto sneered slightly, finally letting his hand drop to his side. "You always did think you were better than me, Charles."

"You know that's not true, Erik."

"Do I? You preach about acceptance and individualism yet when someone comes along who opposes you, they are wrong."

Charles started to pace slowly in a small circle as he thought. "Erik, I would like to try something. Will you trust me?"

Magneto suddenly looked very tired. "Do I have a choice?"

"Always."

"Alright, Charles. What do you want to try?" Magneto said after a while.

"Hold your hands up and relax," he replied.

Magneto did as he was asked and Charles placed their hands together, palm-to-palm. Charles then closed his eyes and silently instructed Magneto to do the same.

*'Alright, Erik. Open you eyes slowly.'*

They were not in the warehouse any more.

*'Where are we?'* Erik asked, looking around, not breaking contact with Charles.

*'In my mind.'*

*'I didn't think that was possible.'*

Charles smiled. *'You should know by now, my friend, that all things are possible if one simply puts their mind to it.'*

*'Do you still think my redemption is possible?'* Erik asked. He noted, absently, that his appearance had changed too. Obviously this was how Charles saw him.

*'Yes, I do,'* his old friend replied.

*'What did you want to show me, Charles? I assume that is why we are here.'*

*'I want you see how I 'died', through my eyes.'*

Before Erik could object, the memory began to 'play'. He could feel Charles' determination that Jean wouldn't hurt anyone else, yet all he, Erik, did was to make matters worse. He felt Charles' hurt over the betrayal of their friendship, over the fact that Erik hadn't done more to help him. But more than that, Erik knew Charles had been right over Jean. He had always thought Charles just pretended to know better, but it turned out actually he did.

Erik realised he had never really known his friend at all; he never realised how selfless Charles' acts were, how he did everything to protect his 'children' - his family.

*'That's enough,'* Charles said. *'I want you to see one other memory before we have a, ah, change of scenery.'*

Colour blurred and merged, and suddenly they were in a bar in Israel, back to back, ready to protect each other. Erik could feel Charles' impression of him changing; in this memory, he didn't think Erik was capable of the outright violence and sheer malevolence he later came to show, and throughout everything was an undercurrent of hope from Charles.

*'Do you see it, Erik?'* Charles asked, looking at his friend. *'You already know what your memory of this event will show, don't you.'*

Erik nodded sadly. *'My opinion of you never changed - I always assumed you thought you were better than me. I built my view of you on a false assumption, one which led me to hating you as the years passed. I had to prove I was better than you, not the other way around.'* He turned to his old friend. *'There was never any competition, was there?'*

Charles shook his head. *'Logan said it best, Erik; we balance each other out. One cannot exist properly without the other. Like it or not, I need you and you need me, but there are always at least two solutions to every problem, and I think there are different ways we can balance each other. We don't have to keep following this negative path.'*

Erik smiled. *'It's easier.'*

*'Yes, but is it what's best for…for our brothers; for our people?'*

*'Our people, Charles?'*

*'I don't want to be God, Erik, you know that.'*

*'I do…now.'*

*'And I hate the term 'our kind'.'*

Erik smiled. *'As do I.'*

*'And like it or not, we are two of the most prominent and influential mutants on the planet,'* Charles said, also smiling. *'Though I don't know how that happened.'*

*'Perhaps because we're always fighting…publicly.'*

*'And whose fault is that?'*

Erik ignored him. *'What else did you want me to see?'*

He wished he hadn't asked. He felt a lurch in his head, a difficult sensation to describe, and then everything changed. Everything looked and felt different, and Erik knew they were now in his memories.

*'Let's watch my 'death' from your perspective,'* Charles said.

Erik wanted Jean for himself; he knew he had to have such a being of immense power under his control. But now he realised that Charles wanted to control her in a different way - for the greater good. As an outsider looking in, Erik could see his intentions were entirely selfish, and he was starting to hate himself for it.

But he was genuinely upset when Charles disappeared. A part of him wanted to die as well as he knew his life would never be the same. Erik began to look at the memory a different way; what if he and Charles had been on the same side? Would the outcome have been different?

*'Are you influencing me, Charles?'* Erik asked, half annoyed, half amused.

Charles shook his head. *'These are your own thoughts and feelings, old friend. You fight with yourself constantly over your choices, over what you want to and what you think you should do.'*

*'And what do you think I should do, old friend?'*

Charles put his hand on Erik's shoulder and squeezed. *'Just be, Erik. Just be yourself.'*

*'That's the problem, Charles; I don't know who I am.'*

*'I know who you're not, Erik, and despite what you've done, you're not a killer. Here, let me show you.'*

The scenery became colder, wetter and bleaker. Erik knew where they were straight away, and he wanted to hate his friend for bringing him back to the place of his nightmares.

*'I'm sorry, my friend, but it is necessary,'* Charles said quietly. *'You can hate me afterwards, if you like. And before you say anything, I'm in your head. I can't help but hear what you're thinking.'*

Erik laughed despite himself, then sobered. *'Alright, Charles, let's get this over with.'*

*'This is where your hate stems from, Erik,'*Charles started. *'The Nazis treated you and your family with nothing but disdain and contempt, and in return, you, quite understandably, detested them. Even at a young age, you vowed never to let another group of people be treated the same way.*

*'And while your intentions were noble, they became warped along the way.'* Charles started to walk through Erik's memories, taking his friend with him. '*Can you see what is happening, Erik? The more you fight, with violence, the more you turn into the very thing you hate; you're turning into the Nazis. You want to protect mutants so much from humans that you are willing to do anything. That is not the way, Erik. Don't keep turning into something you detest; you'll only end up hating yourself.'*

Erik wanted to yell or even punch the man next to him, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was drop to the floor, the fight suddenly draining out of him. *'I couldn't see any other way. Homo sapiens are so…aggressive against anything they don't understand or agree with. It seemed like the only way to make them respect us was to use more violence.'*

*'Which breeds more violence on their part,'* Charles said, sitting down next to his friend. *'But it's not too late to change, Erik. No, it will not be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but I believe - and I always have - that you are not an evil man. I have always believed that you could redeem yourself, even if it was on your death bed.'*

*'Your faith is appreciated, Charles, but perhaps it is misplaced.'*

*'In you? Never.'*

Erik stared out at his sea of memories. *'I have only ever known hatred, Charles, and coldness. How can I change from that?'*

*'You have also known love, Erik,'* Charles said softly. *'Your parents loved you.'* 

*'They were murdered; they no longer matter.'*

Charles regarded his friend before standing and extending his hand. *'Come with me. There's something else you need to see.'*

Erik stared at the hand before grasping it and pulling himself up, but he didn't let go afterwards. *'Where are we going now?'*

*'Backwards,'* Charles replied.

Erik was suddenly confronted with such contentment and happiness that it brought tears to his eyes. Memories, long since forgotten, assaulted him. Memories of his parents and how much they cherished him.

*'You see, Erik, they might be dead, but their love for you will always live on, in here and here,'* Charles said softly, pointing to Erik's chest and then his head. *'And then there is the love of your friends.'*

*'Friends?'* Erik repeated.

Charles held their joined hands up. *'No matter what has happened between us in the past, and what will happen in the future, we will always be friends, and I will always love you as such.'* He looked back at the fading memories. *'Your life has been empty, Erik, but it has been by your own making, and it doesn't have to continue that way.'*

Erik let go of Charles and walked away from him slightly, apparently lost in thought, and Charles was sensitive enough to ignore the words that were appearing unbidden in his own head. Finally, Erik turned back.

*'What are you saying, Charles?'*

*'I'm offering you an alternative, Erik. You helped me build Cerebro, and the rest of the additions to the mansion. In essence you were my co-founder of the school, and of the X-Men. You have a home there with us if you want it.'*

Erik smiled. *'I don't think your X-Men would approve.'*

Charles smiled back. *'You'd be surprised how adaptable they are. As I said before, it won't be easy, but if you can be patient with them, learn to control your temper, they will respect you a lot quicker.'*

*'Wolverine doesn't control his temper,'* Erik replied almost petulantly, and Charles laughed.

*'He's never tried to kill us,'* he said mildly, smiling again to soften his words.

*'What about my Brotherhood?'*

Charles' expression darkened somewhat. *'I'm sorry, Erik, but I don't trust them.'*

*'Yet you trust me.'*

*'I know you.'*

*'What about that redemption you were just talking about?'*

Charles sighed. *'If they wish to stay at the school, then they will be made welcome. But they must follow the same rules as everyone else does, and if there is any trouble at all….'*

*'…They will be out on their ear, is that it, Charles?'* Erik asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Charles smiled back. *'Something like that.'*

*'Let us assume for a moment that I will take you up on your offer. What would I do?'*

*'I've been thinking about that.'*

*'And?'*

*'Perhaps you could teach.'*

Erik looked at Charles incredulously. *'Me? Teach? What?'*

*'Strategy, my friend. The art of war. Perhaps in time you can even work with Logan and Ororo on their offensive and defensive manoeuvres,'* Charles replied.

*'How long have you been thinking about this?'* Erik asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Charles managed to look slightly sheepish. *'Since we were young. I had always hoped one day that we would work together, not against each other. I thought…I felt we could achieve great things if we were on the same side.'*

Erik stared out into nothingness, contemplating his options, his choices, his paths. He thought with his head, and then for the first time in many, many years, he felt with his heart. And all the time Charles was there, just like he always had been, Erik realised.

*'Alright, Charles, let's try things your way. For now,'* Erik said after a while, and he held his hand out.

Charles tried not to look too pleased but his wide grin gave his elation away. He grasped Erik's hand and the world lurched again.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan unsheathed his claws when he heard people approaching, but sheathed them quickly again when he realised it was Charles. "Well?" he asked grouchily.

Charles looked quickly from Logan to Scott to Hank and back to Logan. "What happened?"

"Nothin'," Logan replied, scratching his jaw. "Pretty boy here was just askin' to have his face rearranged."

"Leave it, Scott," Hank said to his friend, whose eyes were glowing red.

"One day, Logan, I swear, I'll make you pay," Scott said menacingly.

Charles frowned. "Pay for what?"

"Killing Jean," Scott replied, looking at the Professor as though he was mad.

Charles' frown deepened. This was something that needed to be sorted soon, but he knew now wasn't the time. Instead, he said, "Erik has agreed to 'try things my way' for a while. He'll be joining us at the mansion."

Logan stared at him. "Yer jokin', right?"

"Do I look like it?"

"Do you know who he is? What he's done?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and I know what he's done as well, more than he does," Charles replied, looking at Logan. That was something else that needed to be sorted out. "Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. This is Erik's. No, things will not be easy, but I want you to at least try and be civil towards him."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Charles," Hank muttered.

"So do I, old friend. So do I."

"What 'bout the rest of 'em?" Logan asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the Brotherhood outside.

"I will extend them the same courtesy I have extended Erik," Charles replied.

"Somehow, Professor, I don't think they'll take it," Scott said mildly.

Charles was about to question Scott's words when he suddenly tilted his head on one side. "Oh dear. Erik, we have a problem."

Erik looked amused. "'We', Charles?"

"Your 'Brotherhood' disregarded your orders. They know you're now 'one of us'."

Erik's expression changed instantly. "Oh dear," he said, echoing his friend's words. He turned and raised his voice. "I know what you all must be thinking, but this is not a defeat. I admit that I may have been wrong in some of the decisions I have made, and now is the time to change that. I am indeed, as Charles said, one of them now, but that does not mean I am a different person. Perhaps the Professor is right; perhaps it is time to try a different approach, a different means to gain the end we all want: an end to violence and prejudice against mutants."

"Nice speech," Logan muttered.

"He does have a way with words," Hank agreed.

"Maybe you can find a job for him somewhere in the UN," Scott added sarcastically.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape, with a dorky helmet to boot," a voice called down, his tone malicious.

Erik just smiled. "Pyro, if you can't think of anything original to say, then don't say anything at all."

"You're right, I should just let my actions speak for me!" Pyro yelled back.

Logan reacted before anyone else had the chance to, smelling the fuel off Pyro's gloves as he ignited a jet of flame, throwing it downwards. Logan barrelled into Erik, sending them both crashing to the floor, the flame scorching the ground where Erik's feet had been just seconds before.

"I suppose a 'thank you' is in order," Erik said as Logan hauled him to his feet.

"No, you can just owe me." Logan turned around to see Hank facing off against himself. "Make yerself useful an' try to defeat some of yer lackeys. I'm goin' to help Hank."

Erik was about to make a sarcastic retort but he bit his tongue. After his trip down memory lane - literally - with Charles, he realised he actually wanted to make this work. So as Logan ran towards Hank and Mystique, Erik looked for Charles.

"What did he offer you, Mystique?" Hank asked.

"What do you care?" Mystique snarled.

*'Logan, call Ororo. Tell her to bring Jimmy,'* Charles thought.

"It must have been something very important for you to join him after he left you like that," Hank continued. "After you saved his life." Mystique launched herself at the blue furred mutant, but he sidestepped her easily. "Do you love him? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Shut up!" Mystique shouted.

*'Back up's on its way,'* Logan thought back to Charles, who quickly broadcast the news to Hank, Scott and Erik.

"Is there any other way to defeat this bastard?" Scott asked, firing wildly at Multiple Man.

Logan hunkered down and sniffed the air. He noticed something last time, that Multiple Man himself had a different scent to his clones. Picking up the smell he was looking for, Logan ran through the crowd of Multiple Men, and when he reached he one he wanted, he pinned his arms at his sides, stood behind him and yelled, "Here!"

As Scott's ruby beam rendered Multiple Man unconscious, the rest of his clones returned to his body. Scott stared at Logan for a moment, as though debating whether to unleash his anger on him there and then, but a cry for help from Charles sent them both running.

But Erik was quicker. He lifted Charles up, using the metal in his belt buckle. "And there's me thinking you wore that so your trousers wouldn't fall down," Erik commented in an amused voice.

"Hey! Put him back down!" Juggernaut roared. "I was having fun!"

"I wasn't," Charles muttered. "Scott, Logan, help Henry!"

"No, Charles, let me handle this," Erik said, putting Charles out of harms way and floating down to Mystique. "I said you had no family; I lied."

Charles looked up to see Ororo arriving with Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Jimmy. He briefly mused that they could have used Warren's help, but the young Worthington was busy repairing the family business and rebuilding his relationship with Worthington senior. Charles wished them luck.

Mystique stared at Erik. "What?"

"I lied. I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Your son is still alive, that I do know. And I know where he is. If you stand down, I promise you will get to meet him."

*'Storm, help me down, please,'* Charles thought. *'Where is Kurt?'*

*'I wasn't comfortable leaving Rogue alone, or the other children, so he offered to stay behind,'* Ororo replied.

Mystique suddenly sneered. "Your promises are worthless, *Erik."*

"This is one he will keep," Charles said as Ororo put him down. "I promise you that."

Mystique stared at him intently, all three oblivious to the fighting around them. Finally, she said, "Very well." She reverted to her original form. "I'll be in touch." With that, she disappeared from the warehouse.

"Two down…how many to go?" Charles asked Erik, who just smiled and shrugged.

"This isn't a game!" Scott suddenly shouted. "What's the matter with you two?"

Charles stepped forward. "We know, Scott, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm…." His reply was cut off as a chunk of rock, with a curious pinkish tinged glow to it, hit him on the back of the head, causing him to fall flat on his face and rendering him unconscious immediately.

As Charles checked Scott's vital signs, he broadcast to the others, *'How are we doing?'*

*'Most of Magneto's mutants are retreating,'* Ororo replied silently. *'There's mainly Juggernaut, Pyro and an unknown mutant causing us troub-'*

*'Ororo? Ororo! Logan, Hank, check on Storm,'* Charles ordered. *'Bobby, how are you four doing?'*

*'Who the hell are you?'*

Charles swore. *'No time to explain, you just have to trust me. How are you doing?'*

There was silence. '*Peter's down. He got hit by an object with sort of telekinetic charge before he could change. Kitty, Jimmy and me are trying to take Pyro out.'*

*'Concentrate on Juggernaut. From what I hear, he and Kitty have something of a history.'*

Another long pause. *'Professor?'*

Charles smiled. *'Yes, son?'*

*'Welcome back.'*

*'Thank you.'* Charles turned to Erik. "We may just get through this."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan reached the younger X-Men panting. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Peter's prone form.

"He got hit before he could change." Bobby fixed Logan with a glare. "Why didn't you tell us about the Professor?"

Kitty swung round. "Xavier's alive?"

Logan groaned. "He's been talking to you?"

"Think he did it by accident," Bobby admitted with a shrug.

"Simply put, there wasn't time. I'll get Colossus to safety; you three tackle Juggernaut. Can you handle it?"

Bobby smiled. "Sure, Logan. We can handle it."

"Bobby!" Kitty called as the ground began to tremble.

"Come here, little Kitty, kitty cat," Juggernaut called. "We've got business to finish."

"Only if you can catch me, you fat git!"

Juggernaut roared, charged, and ran head first into a brick wall. Jimmy appeared from behind a barrel grinning. "Did we get him?" he asked.

Kitty nodded. "Yup. Look's like Lard doesn't learn from his mistakes, luckily for him."

Bobby grinned. "Come on, let's help the others."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles frowned in concentration. "I can't pinpoint his thoughts. Who else did you bring, Erik? Someone you would have kept close to you."

"Not many." Erik closed his eyes as he thought. "There was just one other. I never knew his name, he just wanted to join us. He had talent, so I let him."

"You need a more sophisticated screening process, old friend," Charles replied, shaking his head.

Erik suddenly erected a shield of metal as fireballs attacked them. "And you need to watch your back," he retorted.

"I knew you would protect me."

Erik rolled his eyes. "I think I need to have a talk with Pyro. He's starting to become a nuisance."

"Don't hurt him, Erik!" Charles called as his old friend floated away.

*'Charles, those injured are in the jet,'* Hank thought, '*including Jimmy. He was hurt just after he, Bobby and Kitty defeated Juggernaut.'*

*'Is he alright?'*

*'Unconscious but he'll live. There is a skilled mutant amongst them. He's currently giving Logan the run around.'*

*'Help him, Henry. Send Bobby to help Magneto defeat Pyro and tell Kitty to stay at the jet. I'll be there shortly.'*

Charles could almost hear Hank frowning. *'With all due respect, Charles, I think Bobby is better of staying at the jet too. His hatred for Magneto would cloud his judgement tremendously.'*

*'Agreed.'* Without a second glance around him, Charles headed to the jet. He hadn't got far when he heard someone thinking his name.

*'The mutant got away,'* Logan reported, and he sounded bitterly disappointed.

*'Not to worry, Logan, I'm sure we'll find him eventually.'*

*'Are you always this damn cheerful or do you take something for it?'* Logan grumbled back.

Charles laughed silently. *'I think you're just naturally pessimistic, Logan.'*

Something caught Charles eye, and he never heard Logan's reply, if there was one. He never heard anything, not the sound of battle drawing to a close, not the cries of those in pain. He never heard the name of his old friend fall from his lips, so he thought it instead.

*'Erik! Look out!'*

Charles was moving as he called out silently, sprinting across the ground with speed he never knew he had, but it was still too slow. Everything was happening in too slow.

He was running slowly.

Erik was turning around slowly.

Hank was approaching from the side, slowly.

But the flaming debris that was falling from the roof was not coming down slowly. Erik looked up and momentarily froze in surprise.

The next thing he knew, Charles had almost reached him. Almost, but not quite. Of all the things he could have done and didn't want to do, Charles tripped. He stretched as far as he could and managed to land the palm of one hand on Erik's chest. With as much strength as he could muster, Charles shoved, sending Erik flying backwards.

Charles hit the ground and grunted in pain. He never heard the debris still falling. He never heard Hank's desperate warning, or Erik's anguished cry. The only thing Charles Xavier heard before he blacked out was his own thought.

*'Not again.'*

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles opened his eyes slowly, the brightness of the medi-lab lights painful to him. He didn't try and move, just concentrated on breathing in and out. Something told him there had been…an accident, and that he was badly injured.

*'No, not an accident,'* he thought. *'A fight. The ceiling falling down…on me.'*

"I'm sorry, old friend."

Charles moved his head slowly to one side, and he saw Erik sitting next to the bed. He looked like he hadn't slept, and that guilt was eating him up.

"What for?" Charles asked hoarsely.

"I should have been saving you, not you saving me."

"How serious is it, Erik? And how are the others?"

Erik looked around him. "Everyone else is fine…well, apart from my former 'colleagues'. Wolverine's reputation for his temper is well earned. I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of his anger after you were injured."

Charles smiled weakly. "I can imagine."

"The others recovered. It seems the mutant who wanted to join with me can charge objects with kinetic energy, which is how he disabled your X-Men, but he disappeared."

"Logan was tracking him. He got away," Charles replied. "I think we will see him again, though."

"Hmm." Erik wasn't convinced that was necessarily a good thing.

"And how's Rogue?" Charles asked softly.

Erik sighed. "She is still sleeping. Henry said that until she wakes up properly, he won't know the extent of the damage. Carol is still unconscious and could quite possibly remain that way forever."

"And what about me?"

Erik looked away. He couldn't face his friend, not after he failed to save him again. "I'm sorry, Charles," he repeated in a whisper.

"Erik, it wasn't your fault last time and it isn't this time," Charles told him. "It's my legs, isn't it."

The cold, matter-of-fact way in which he said that tore at Erik's newfound humanity. "When the ceiling collapsed on you, it trapped you at such an angle that it damaged your back. I'm sorry, Charles, but it's doubtful you will walk again."

Charles laughed. "It's not like this is new for me. In fact, I think I prefer it this way. And will you please stop apologising."

"You don't mean that."

"Erik, I lived over half of my life in a wheelchair; what different does it make if I live out the rest of my days that way?"

"You shouldn't have to," Erik said quietly. "It isn't fair."

Charles laughed again. "Since when have our lives ever been fair, old friend? Now, apart from my legs, when can I get out of this bed?"

"As soon as you like, providing you remember not to do too much," Erik told him. "Actually, it's probably a good idea if you get up for a while. All your X-Men need to talk to you."

"The children?"

"Some know."

Charles nodded. "Help me up, Erik," he said.

Erik stepped forward and allowed Charles to use him as a support, helping out only when absolutely necessary. It was like time had rewound itself over twenty years, when Charles' original body had been damaged.

"There is one other thing, old friend," Erik said as he wheeled Charles out of the medi-lab.

"What?"

"Cyclops."

"What about him?"

"He suffered an injury to his head, courtesy of our mystery, kinetic energy mutant friend," Erik told him as they entered the lift.

Charles turned to stare at his friend. "Please tell me Scott can still control his optic blasts."

Erik just shrugged. "Let's just say it's a good job nobody threw away his glasses." At Charles' answering laughter, Erik smiled and said, "Yes, I thought you might see the irony in all of this. No one else does, mind you."

"No one else has your sense of humour, my friend," Charles replied, still chuckling as the doors to the lift closed.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

The room fell silent as Erik entered pushing a man in a wheelchair. The elder members of the X-Men regarded Charles with a grim kind of sympathy, while the younger ones stared at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

*'Let's save a lot of time, shall we?'* Charles broadcast to Kitty, Bobby and Peter. *'Jean Grey transferred my consciousness into another body, the person we studied in class, in fact, who had no higher brain function at all. She saved me before the Phoenix could kill me. Jean also did the same with Scott, as you have no doubt noticed by now. I was found by pure chance, but that doesn't mean I regret coming back. I'm glad to be…home, if you all want me to stay.'*

Kitty reacted first, going up to Charles and extending her hand solemnly. He took it and then gasped in surprise when she collapsed onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back, Professor."

Charles smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Kitty."

"You had my answer while we were fighting the Brotherhood," Bobby said with a shrug.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

Peter walked up to Charles. "Stay. We need you."

He smiled and inclined his head before turning to the older X-Men. "What about you?"

The younger ones looked surprised, not realising that the last part of Charles' telepathic speech had been sent to them as well. Logan shrugged and puffed on his cigar. "Wouldn't have come to get you if we didn't need you."

"This is your home, Charles; your school," Ororo said.

"Actually, it's yours now," Charles replied.

"Maybe I don't want it." Ororo then grinned. "Or maybe I want to share it."

Charles laughed. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

"I think you should go where you are wanted and needed, Charles," Hank said. "And that just happens to be here."

Kurt spun his tail slowly in thought. "You should stay, Professor, but I will not be. My home is now Muir Island."

"I understand, Kurt," Charles replied before turning to Cyclops. "Scott?"

"You're lucky to still have a home," he said bitterly.

"This is your home too."

Scott sneered. "Is it? Or have you given Magneto my room already? You're always quick to take in strays, especially aggressive, malevolent ones, but you tend to neglect those loyal to you in the process."

"Now wait a minute, bub…," Logan started, frowning in disapproval. He stood up and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Don't talk to me!" Scott yelled. "You killed the only person I ever loved! If I had any sense, I'd kill you too!"

"Yeah? Take yer best shot!" Logan shouted back, popping his claws.

Erik looked at Charles. "Is it always like this with these two?" he asked mildly.

"More often than not," Charles replied wearily, nodding.

"Scott, no!" Ororo cried out.

Charles did a double take at the situation, having missed what had just happened. Logan looked ready to bounce, his berserker rage rising rapidly to the surface, and Scott's posture was tense, ready for an attack. Suddenly his hand shot to his visor, his reflexes honed by years of training to use his powers.

But as quick as Scott was, to everyone's surprise, Erik was faster. He quickly dismantled Charles' wheelchair, suspending his old friend on the seat alone, and wrapped the rest of the metal around Scott, holding him fast.

"Henry, take Charles, please," Erik said to Hank as Scott swore and struggled. "I may need that metal he's occupying."

Just as Hank lifted Charles out of the way, Logan's temper snapped and he shot forward, intent on attacking the restrained Cyclops.

"And you can stay put as well," Erik remarked, holding his other hand up to Logan, causing him to freeze in midair.

"Ah, crap," Logan muttered as he hung on nothing, suspended by Erik's good humour alone.

"Would you two like a pair of handbags to go with your cat fighting?" Erik asked.

Scott said something in reply, but it was muffled by the metal. "That's a little harsh," Charles told him, and while Scott's eyes were covered, the Professor knew he was glaring.

Erik looked at his old friend. "Would you like me to drop them in the swimming pool for a while? After Iceman has reduced the temperature, of course."

Hank looked at Charles as well. "It's worth considering."

Charles smiled and shook his head. "I'll deal with this. Henry, carry me over to Scott, please."

"Of course."

"I am sorry, Scott, but this needs to be done," Charles said, placing his hands either side of Scott's head.

Images flashed through Cyclops' mind as Charles replayed when Jean, as the Phoenix, had done after he had 'died. Everyone watched wordlessly as the silent exchange took place. Erik, sensing Logan had relaxed, released him but kept his hold on Scott.

When Charles had finished, he removed his hands and closed his eyes for a few moments. Erik could see his old friend was tired, but there were still things that needed to be sorted before he could rest.

The silence was broken by the sound of quiet sobbing. "Erik, let him go," Charles said quietly.

Scott fell to his knees, the tears running down his face. Ororo went to comfort him but he moved away. "Leave me alone. I don't need anyone else to try and 'help' me."

"Charles, I know you're tired, but we have one more matter to discuss," Erik said.

"Does someone want to explain to us what he's doing here?" Bobby asked, pointing aggressively at Erik, who rolled his eyes and muttered, "Make that two things."

"Erik is here because he has had a change of heart and I believe him. For how ever long he chooses, he will stay at the school and I want you all to behave as mature adults and be civil to him," Charles replied. "I know it won't be easy, but I hope you'll make me proud."

Bobby glowered at the two older men, but Peter and Kitty nodded in silent promise. "Well, that's one thing sorted," Logan remarked.

"The other is…more delicate," Charles said. "Henry?"

"Rogue was missing from the mansion when we returned from fighting Magneto, before Logan went to get Charles," Hank started.

Bobby's face turned pale. "Rogue! Where is she? What's happened?"

"She's safe," Ororo assured him. "Just stay calm and listen."

Hank smiled his thanks. "When Charles returned with Logan, he heard a telepathic cry for help from Rogue. Kurt went to collect Rogue from wherever she was, but there was another woman with her." The blue furred mutant sighed. "We can deem from the situation that Rogue and the other woman - who is called Carol Danvers, also known as Ms Marvel -"

"A mutant?" Kitty asked.

Hank nodded. "We can assume with a certain degree of confidence that Rogue and Ms Marvel were in very close quarters, quite possibly fighting, when Rogue's powers re-emerged."

"Is she okay?"

"Her powers came back?"

"The cure doesn't work?"

Logan grunted. "One at a time, kids. Give the genius' brain chance to think of an answer."

"Thank you for your support," Hank replied dryly. "No, the cure is not permanent as we previously thought. It works for a certain length of time, which seems to be dependent on each particular mutant, but like with Jimmy's power, the effects of the cure will fade eventually. Every mutant who took it, or was forced to take it, will regain their powers in time."

"That is not good," Kitty murmured.

"No, it isn't," Ororo replied. "And one of our main priorities now will be to find as many of these mutants as we can before something serious happens."

Bobby looked at her. "Like with Rogue?"

She nodded. "Like with Rogue."

"Is she okay?" he repeated.

"We won't know that 'til she wakes up," Logan replied.

"But we think that Rogue now has all of Ms Marvel's powers as Carol is in a coma," Charles added. "There is also the strong possibility of Rogue having…absorbed a part of Carol's personality. If they were fighting, Rogue might not have realised her powers had returned and she could have held on to Carol too long."

"How big a part?" Peter asked curiously.

"Some, most, all," Hank replied. "Again, we won't know until Rogue wakes up. Then we can assess the damage properly."

"I want to see her," Bobby demanded.

"Tomorrow," Erik said. "Right now we could all do with some rest."

"Just because the Professor trusts you doesn't mean that we have to," Bobby retorted angrily. "And don't tell us what to do. You have no authority here." With that, he stormed from the room.

"I'll go after him," Ororo said, also leaving.

"Sleep sounds good. I'm bushed," Kitty announced. "Night, everyone."

"I will walk with you," Peter told her.

Logan stretched. "Ain't nothin' more we can do tonight anyway." He turned to Erik. "Come on, let's find you some place to sleep."

"Is it safe?" Erik asked in an amused tone.

"We got holding cells for that."

"Charming."

Charles looked at Scott, who was still sat on the floor. "Are you staying?"

Scott pushed himself to his feet. "No. Maybe someday, if I'm still wanted, I'll come back. But I can't stay, not now. There's too many memories here, too many changes."

"You will always have a home here, Scott. Always," Charles said firmly.

Scott nodded and looked at the blue furred mutant. "Bye, Hank."

"Goodbye, and good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Unless Jean's out there, I doubt it," Scott replied as he left.

"I must be leaving as well," Kurt announced, shaking hands with Charles and Hank, but his eyes were on Scott's retreating back. "Auf wiedersehen." He left quickly.

"What do you want?" Scott asked, sensing someone walking behind you.

Kurt stared at him with amber eyes. "To offer you a place to stay. It may help you."

"I'm listening."

Charles watched Kurt talking to Scott, and then they left together, and he sighed. "If you can't manage to carry me upstairs, Henry, just leave me here. I feel like I could sleep on a clothes line right now."

Hank smiled. "Maybe you could, but it wouldn't be very comfortable. It's no trouble, Charles. Not for you."

"Thank you."

"Though I'm not putting your pyjamas on you. That you can do on your own."

"How about a bed time story?"

"The only one I know is the Three Little Pigs," Hank said as he climbed the stairs.

"Somehow, my friend, I think that's very appropriate," Charles replied.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

When the children at the Xavier Institute woke up the next morning, they found the mansion eerily quiet. They knew that the X-Men had been away on a mission the day before, and they knew that they had returned. They just didn't know who with.

Notices had been put up on all the classroom doors, postponing classes until a later time, like when the teachers actually got out of bed. The students thought Christmas had come early and took advantage of having no supervision. Well, they were still under Logan's watchful eye, whether they knew it or not, but that was only because he didn't sleep much.

As he watched the children, the younger and the older ones, playing and laughing, Logan wondered why it couldn't be like that more often.

"That, my friend, is what we're aiming for," a soft voice said, causing Logan to turn sharply.

"I keep forgettin' that I've gotta learn what you smell like now," he remarked dryly.

Charles laughed. "Perhaps I will join you in the danger room from time to time."

"How are you?" Logan asked awkwardly after a while.

"Sore, but I will live. And you?"

Logan started to walk down the corridor slowly, now that it was empty of children, and Charles trundled along beside him. "Still questioning your wisdom over bringing Magneto into the school."

"Erik," Charles corrected. "Try to call him, and think of him as, Erik. It might help you separate the man from the monster."

Logan scowled, which turned into a frown, which turned into a sigh. "Alright, I'll try," he said grouchily.

Charles laughed again. "Some might think living here has softened you up, Logan," he replied slyly.

"Yeah? And who would say such things?"

Charles held his hands up in surrender. "Certainly not me," he said innocently.

Logan grunted. "Yeah, I'm sure." As they turned another corner, he realised they were heading to the subbasement. "The kids need to know what's goin' on."

"I know," Charles replied. "And we will tell them. When everyone else is awake."

"That's not a problem." Logan popped his claws.

"Logan," Charles said in a low, warning tone. "Not the fire alarm."

"Why not?"

"I think Ororo would actually kill you."

 

"For waking her?"

Charles smiled. "No, for drowning her plants unnecessarily."

Logan scowled. "Spoil sport."

"Good morning, Charles, Logan. I trust we are both feeling fine and refreshed after last nights exertions?" Hank greeted them.

"I would if I'd have slept," Logan grumbled.

Charles smiled. "We are both well, Henry, thank you. And your good self?"

"A few more hours of rest would not have gone amiss, but I will soldier on."

"I'm surrounded by geeks!" Logan said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Charles chuckled while Hank merely raised an eyebrow, but all three became serious when they reached the medi-lab. So much had happened in just over twenty four hours that they were still having trouble processing it all.

Logan opened the door and walked in first, but swore when he saw Rogue's bed empty. "Professor!"

Charles closed his eyes. *'Henry, behind you. Don't let her escape from this room!'*

Hank suddenly whirled and caught Rogue by the waist. "Let go of me!" she screamed, beating his arms with her hands. Hank managed to get her back to the bed before he started to sway.

"I got ya," Logan said, catching him. He then looked at Rogue and his eyes widened. Patches of blue fur had begun to appear all over her face, arms and legs.

"What's goin' on? Who are you? Where am ah?" Rogue demanded to know.

"Logan, is Henry alright?" Charles asked.

"He'll live," Logan replied, lying Hank down on the floor. It was the safest place for him until he came round.

Charles looked at Logan. "I need to go inside Rogue's head. You have to trust me."

Logan nodded. "Get on with it."

*'Child, you must listen to me,'* Charles thought. *'Your name is Rogue. You are a mutant and you live here in my…in this school. You took the cure to rid yourself of your powers, but the cure wasn't permanent. We think you were fighting with another woman when your powers re-emerged. Do you remember any of this?'*

Rogue was looking at Charles with very wide eyes. "Professor?" she said in a hushed voice.

"You didn't re-introduce yerself, did you?" Logan remarked dryly.

Charles glared at him. "I had more important things on my mind, like checking Rogue was alright."

"We thought you were dead," Rogue said.

Charles smiled at her. "I will tell you what happened, but right now, we need to assess the damage to you."

"Oh my stars and garters. What just happened?" Hank muttered, groaning.

"Rogue absorbed a little of your powers," Logan told him. "Sit there for a while, you'll be fine."

"Rogue, what was the last thing you remember?" Charles asked, focussing on the young woman in front of him.

Rogue frowned in concentration. "Ah was here, annoyed because Logan and Storm wouldn't let me go on the mission with them. But ah don't understand why ah was annoyed; their decision makes perfect sense to me now."

Logan and Hank shared a glance, which Charles sensed, but he never took his eyes off Rogue. "Then what?" he asked softly.

"Ah decided to go out. Took some money and left. Ended up in a bar, drinking. Then this woman…no, wait, ah approached mahself." Rogue frowned. "That can't be right."

"It's alright, carry on," Charles said.

"In mah head, ah approached mahself. Wait, the person approachin' is blonde an' ah'm not." Rogue shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Sorry."

"Don't be, kid," Logan replied.

She smiled briefly at him. "The blonde woman approached me an' ah told her to go away. Then later, ah left the bar, had no money for a taxi, an' started to walk back here." Rogue frowned as she concentrated. "The blonde woman then attacked me, but ah fought back. She…she wanted the access codes to the mansion, so she could steal from it. Carol…her name is Carol. She lifted me up off the ground, an' took us up into the air. But then ah felt something, like…like someone was tryin' to get into mah head. Carol…she looked shocked, an' ah suddenly realised how far off the ground we were. Ah grabbed her arm, hopin' we wouldn't fall, an' ah didn't let go." Rogue started to shake and cry.

Logan took a sheet from one of the other beds, sat next to Rogue, wrapped it around her and drew her to him. "Sshhh, it'll be okay," he told her. "We'll get through this."

"I just need to ask you a few more questions, Rogue," Charles said softly. "Did Carol pass out?"

"Yes."

"Did you fall to the ground?" Charles was certain he already knew the answer to that, as Rogue only had minor injuries when Kurt brought her back to the mansion.

Rogue frowned. "No, we…ah think ah kept us hovering."

Charles nodded. "Thank you. Try to get some rest. We'll talk more later."

"What about Magneto?" Hank asked the Professor quietly. "And Bobby?"

"Erik," Charles corrected absently. "I will ask." He looked up. "Rogue, we have quite a bit of news to tell you. Do you want to hear it now or later?"

"Later, ah'm tired," she replied, stifling a yawn.

Charles smiled. "I understand. There is just one more thing. Bobby will ask to come and see you. In fact, I'm certain he will insist upon it. Do you want to see him?"

Rogue suddenly looked panic-stricken. "No. No, ah don't want to see him," she said, shaking her head emphatically. "At least not yet."

Charles nodded. "Alright. Would you like me to put you to sleep?" he asked gently.

"Yes please," Rogue replied in a quiet voice.

Charles closed his eyes briefly, and Logan felt Rogue go limp in his arms. He carefully laid her down on the bed and covered her up. "I guess it's time to tell the kids the news," he said.

Charles nodded. "I think so."

"I'll wake the others," Hank offered.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan stood at the back of the largest room in the mansion, his arms folded across his broad chest, listening idly as the students filed in. They were chattering in low, excited tones, wondering why such a big assembly had been called. Some were worried that the school might be closed down, or that a new head had been chosen. Others thought that perhaps there would be a big holiday. Logan snorted. None of them had any idea what was really going on.

He glanced around and nodded as Hank, Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Jimmy came to stand with him. Ororo was walking up to front of the room, calm and composed outwardly, but Logan could sense her unease about what she was about to announce.

Out in the hall, he could smell Magneto - *Erik*, he corrected himself sarcastically - and Charles waiting. They both seemed quite relaxed, even jovial, and Logan knew things could easily go very wrong, very quickly.

"I want to see Rogue," Bobby muttered just before Ororo was about to call for quiet.

"Later, son," Hank replied as silence fell over the room.

"Good morning," Ororo said. "Or is it afternoon now?" Most people laughed, and Logan took that to be a good sign. "Now I have several things I need to tell you about, and all are very important. Some may say I shouldn't be telling you, but you are all responsible young people and I think you should be armed with the facts, not the fiction."

"This might just work," Hank murmured, and Peter, Kitty and Jimmy nodded in reply.

It had actually been Charles' decision to just tell the students everything all at once - about his return, the cure, and Magneto; everything. Everyone else had objected, but it was Erik who had changed their minds. He reminded them that trust between them, the X-Men, and the students living in the mansion was paramount. If they told the children one thing today, and then another tomorrow, and another the day after that, the kids would get angry and *then* there would be problems.

They had reluctantly agreed to his point, but Bobby had objected out of sheer hatred for Erik. Logan was pretty indifferent; he just wanted a quiet life.

Ororo was now walking slowly from left to right at the front of the room. "Before I carry on, I want you all to remain silent and sat down until I tell you I've finished. And I do not want any of you to worry. You might find yourself feeling scared or angry when I tell you want I need to, but you have to trust us. We would never do anything that could potentially harm you or this school."

Logan glanced at Hank. "Better up 'til then, don't ya think, furball?" Hank glared in reply.

A murmur ran through the throng of students, but they quietened under Ororo's gaze. "As most of you will know by now, yesterday we, the X-Men, went out to investigate an electromagnetic burst near Lake Alkali. We discovered that the burst originated from a mutant; Magneto, to be exact. I know what you are thinking; he took the cure. Well, he did, but it seems that the cure is not permanent. Every mutant who took the cure will find their powers returning to them sooner or later." Ororo paused for breath and marvelled at how silent the room was. "On that subject, we are going to try and help as many of these mutants as we can, and we may need your assistance as well," she said, pointing at all the students. "People won't know the cure is only temporary and we could have some very serious injuries, or even deaths, on our hands unless we help them.

"One good example would be our very own Rogue," Ororo continued.

Bobby clenched his fists and stepped forward, but Logan grabbed his wrist. "Stay where you are."

Bobby struggled and started to freeze Logan's arm. "Let go of me!" he said in a low hiss.

Logan quickly and silently grabbed Bobby's shirt front with his other hand and started to extend his claws slowly. "Don't think I won't, bub," Logan told him quietly. "Now stay where you are. 'Ro knows what she's doing."

Bobby held Logan's gaze for a few seconds longer, but the cool metal of his claws was starting to hurt his throat. "Fine," the younger mutant snapped.

*'Subtle, Logan,'* Charles thought in amusement, though his eyes widened at Logan's unrepeatable reply.

"Rogue was found yesterday after we returned from our mission," Ororo carried on, unaware of what had happened at the back of the room. "Her powers had returned while she was in contact with another person, and the results were catastrophic. When Rogue is back on her feet again, I want you all to treat her with care and respect. What happened was not her fault, and this will be harder on her than anyone else. Do you understand?"

Everyone in the room nodded, even the older students at the back.

Ororo smiled. "Good. Now as you all know, we are not Magneto's favourite people, though I can't imagine why." Another laugh, this time slightly nervous, ran through the hall.

"I think that was aimed at you, old friend," Charles remarked in the hall.

Erik just smiled. "Laughing at me is preferable to some of the other things people may wish to do."

"But Magneto spared our lives. He outnumbered us, and he was angry, yet he let us live," Ororo said, glad she had everyone's attention. "The reason he spared us was because he wanted his balance back and we told him how it was possible. Everyone has an equal, someone who completes them, someone who they cannot live properly without. Magnetos' balance was, and is, Charles Xavier." Ororo resumed her pacing again. "Not long ago, Logan went to Muir Island and while he was there, he discovered that Dr. MacTaggert was keeping a secret, a secret that Logan then kept from us. He did it for the greater good, though I doubt all of you will see it that way. The secret is this: Charles Xavier is still alive.

"Now that might be hard to believe, but not once I've explained," Ororo continued quickly. "The part of the Phoenix's that was still Jean Grey transferred the Professor's consciousness into another body before destroying his." She decided to leave Scott out of the explanation. If in time he came back, they would tell the students then, but until that day, they had enough to be assimilating. "I know many of you won't believe me, but I hope you will believe the Professor."

*'Good day to you all. I'm sorry for the telepathic intrusion en masse, but it is the easiest way to do this. I am indeed the same person you all knew before, just in a different wrapper, so to speak,'* Charles thought, causing a nervous titter to run through the crowd. *'I was hiding because I was not ready to come to all of this, and I thought I was not needed. I see now that I couldn't have been more wrong. Ororo was right, Erik - Magneto - does indeed need me to balance him, but I need him in the same way. Now I know you all recognise my telepathic voice, but you all wish to see me. That will happen shortly, but Ororo still has more to say.'*

Ororo inclined her head slightly at the silent handover. "When we brought Charles back to meet Magneto, they had a long talk. In the end, Magneto- Erik agreed that for now, he would try things our way. His Brotherhood didn't agree with him and there was a fight."

"Ain't there always," Logan muttered.

"In that fight, Charles suffered an injury to his spine and is now back in a wheelchair. I am sure you will all appreciate the irony of that," Ororo said. "And you heard me right; Mag- Erik has agreed to come join the X-Men, and so for the foreseeable future, he'll be living in the mansion. I want you all to treat him courteously and respectfully, despite what you might think of him. Yes, he's done bad things in the past, but everyone deserves a chance to change their ways. Charles Xavier taught me that, and he has never been wrong about things like that." Ororo took a moment to gaze upon each and every face in the room. "Erik will be offering classes in strategy which will run in conjunction Logan's classes in offensive techniques, and my defence lessons."

"Will I?" Erik asked, looking at Charles with one eyebrow raised.

"Didn't I tell you, old friend?" Charles replied mildly.

"It must have slipped your mind."

"You have to earn your keep somehow."

"These classes are not compulsory yet," Ororo continued. "But if you are interested, a time, day and room will be put up on the classes' notice board. Now, I think you've all heard enough from me, so now I'd like to welcome our new strategic teacher, Erik Lensherr, and welcome back Professor Charles Xavier."

"I think that's our cue," Erik murmured, using his powers to open the double doors as he pushed Charles into the room.

The two of them strolled down the aisle that had appeared down the middle of the crowd, well aware that every eye was upon them but not letting the varying intensity of gazes bother them.

Erik turned Charles to face the students and was about to walk away when Charles caught his wrist. *'We need to start as we mean to go on, Erik. A united front.'*

A movement caught Erik's eye and he looked up to see Logan and Hank walking towards the front. *'You need to warn me when you broadcast to everyone else as well,' he thought dryly.*

Peter, Kitty and Jimmy weren't far behind Logan and Hank, and the five of them gathered with Ororo behind Charles and Erik. Bobby stood glaring from the back of the room and made no move at all.

*'Charles, can you make it so those behind us can hear me?'* Erik asked silently.

*'Of course. Just think what you want to say,'* Charles replied.

*'I apologise for this, but I don't want to embarrass young Iceman. I do not blame him for his attitude towards me; considering what I've done, it's well founded. So leave him be. He might come around eventually, he might not.'* Erik gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

*'You know, I think I preferred the old you,'* Logan growled.

*'Smile. You'll worry the children,'* Charles told them all. "This is the point where I would usually add something else," he said out loud, "but Ororo has said everything that needs to be said. I would not presume to take my old place in the school. I will stay if you all want me to stay, but my role will have to be redefined." He looked around. "I realise it is a lot to take in, but I am confident that you are intelligent enough to make up your own minds regarding what you have heard today. I trust that whatever decision you make, it will be the right one by you.

"Now I will hand you back to Ororo as we have a patient to check on," Charles said, silently asking Erik to take him out of the hall.

"Classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day," Ororo told the students. "But everything will be as normal tomorrow."

"Ball game," Logan muttered to her as Hank followed Charles and Erik from the room.

Ororo frowned. "What?"

"Tell the students that there'll be a ball game later. Baseball, soccer, basketball, somethin' to focus their energies an' get rid of any anger that might be floatin' around," Logan explained. "See ya later!" He strode after the others.

"Logan will be in charge of a ball game later, around three o'clock, either baseball, soccer or basketball. The choice will be yours. And it's a no powers match," Ororo said. "Alright, dismissed."

At the back of the room, Logan turned to glare at her. Ororo just smiled sweetly and waited for everyone to leave, casually listening to the students' conversations. Most were fairly accepting of what they had been told, some were unsure, and there only seemed to be a handful that weren't happy with Erik's posting.

As Ororo finally left the empty room, she allowed herself a small smile. Things might just work out after all.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles was glad to see Rogue still asleep when he, Erik, Hank and Logan entered the medi-lab. "I think Ororo did well, don't you?" he murmured to no one in particular, scratching at his cheek.

"Only time will tell," Hank replied.

"We're gonna have trouble with Bobby," Logan said. "It'll take more than a ball game to get him settled."

"I know, Logan, but if you use the danger room, try not to destroy it," Charles replied, and Logan scowled.

"What exactly are we here for, Charles?" Erik asked.

Charles wheeled himself to the head of Rogue's bed. "Henry is here because I need another intelligent mind."

"Ouch," Logan remarked dryly.

"You two are here because if Rogue turns violent, you're the only ones who might be able to retrain her."

Erik shook his head, his expression amused. "You have great faith in us, old friend."

"Yes, and I pray it isn't misplaced," Charles said, putting his hands either side of Rogue's head. "Henry, watch the monitors. Erik, Logan, be prepared for anything."

Charles closed his eyes and let himself drift. As he entered Rogue's mind, he was assaulted by images and sounds, some belonging to the woman whose head he was in, and some were definitely alien.  
*'Who are you?'*

*'It's Professor Xavier, Rogue,'* Charles replied.

*'Who?'*

Charles hesitated. *'Carol?'*

*'How do you know my name?'*

*'Where are you, child?'*

*'I'm not a child!'*

Charles turned at the heated reply, sensing that Carol's persona had taken form. Standing there was a young woman with a hard face framed by blonde hair. Charles knew he had to tread carefully; if Carol had a large presence in Rogue's mind, she could take it over and all traces of the Rogue they knew could be lost.

*'I didn't mean to insult you, but we have only just met,'* Charles replied smoothly.

'I know who you are,' Carol said with a sneer.

Charles just nodded. *'And I know who you are, and compared to me, you are a child.'*

Rogue's body jerked. "What the hell is he doing?" Logan grumbled as he and Erik held Rogue down.

"At a guess, I'd say what he does best," Erik replied.

"Which is?"

"Aggravating people by acting superior."

Logan grunted, though to Hank it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "I'll tell him you said that."

Erik shrugged. "Charles knows exactly what I think of him."

*'You have spirit, but it will not save you,'* Charles told Carol.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. *'What are you talking about, old man?'*

*'This. Rogue, come here please.'* Charles had sensed Rogue's presence wishing to make itself known moments earlier.

A young woman with brown hair and a broad white streak appeared, and she looked terrified. *'Professor!'* she cried, rushing forward, only to stop before she reached him. *'What's goin' on?'*

*'Who the hell are you?'* Carol demanded to know.

*'Allow me to explain,'* Charles said in a mild voice. *'Please, sit down.'* He sat crossed legged on the 'floor', grateful for the freedom the telepathic plane gave him. He wasn't surprised that Rogue couldn't remember what had happened, despite the fact that she had recounted the incident to them. It would take a lot of careful work, but Charles was quietly confident he could repair the damage to Rogue's mind, and her emotions, and perhaps even in time return Carol to her own body.

Rogue followed Charles' lead, and after a while, Carol dropped unceremoniously to the 'floor'. *'So, what is going on?'* she asked.

*'There was an accident. Rogue is one of the mutants who took the 'cure', but it isn't permanent. Her powers re-emerged when you two were fighting,'* Charles explained. *'Unfortunately, you were high up at the time and Rogue had to hold on in order to prevent you two from plummeting down. Rogue's power is to absorb another person's energy, and in the case of mutants, their special abilities.'*

Carol looked thunderstruck and she jumped to her feet. *'What are you saying? That this *girl* stole me?'*

*'Ah'm no girl!'* Rogue retorted, standing up. *'An' in case you've forgotten, this is mah head. Ah can throw you out any time ah like!'*

*'Please sit down, both of you,'* Charles said, his voice quiet but there was an undertone of steel. Reluctantly, both women did as they were told. *'Now we have a problem. Right now, you both have to live here, in Rogue's head. In time, I may be able to transfer you, Carol, back into your own body, but I can't right now.'* He sighed, taking a moment to wish Jean was still alive. He knew she could have sorted this problem in an instant.

Hank frowned. "Charles' vitals are falling."

"Which means what, furball?" Logan asked.

"It means he isn't paying attention in there," Erik replied, pointing to Rogue's head and frowning as well. "If Charles doesn't keep his concentration, he could easily become lost in someone else's mind, especially if that person is strong-willed."

"I don't think Rogue is that…," Logan started.

"No, but Carol is," Hank cut in.

*'Professor?'* Rogue said.

Charles' head snapped back up. *'Sorry, I was thinking. As I was saying, you're both stuck in here and while it is Rogue's mind, Carol does have a strong presence. Now you can both either continue fighting, which could have catastrophic results for Rogue's body and therefore for both of you.'*

*'Or?'* Rogue asked.

*'Or you can come to some sort of agreement. It may be possible for your personalities to merge, but there is risk involved in that,'* Charles replied. *'If you stay like that for too long, it may be impossible to separate the personalities to yours and Carol's.'*

*'Some damn choice!'* Carol yelled. *'Either I die or I disappear!'*

*'But you wouldn't. Disappear, ah mean,'* Rogue said. *'If we merge, neither of us would exist, yet we both would. Ah'd be losing too, you know.'*

Carol swore, stood up and started pacing. Rogue sat still, her eyes flitting from the blonde to Charles, who was just staring ahead.

"This is taking forever," Logan grumbled.

"If it could go any faster…," Erik started.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The Professor would make it go faster. I swear I'm gonna barf at how chummy you two are," he said sarcastically.

*'Alright, let's do it,'* Carol said suddenly.

Charles rose slowly. *'Are you sure?'*

*'Lesser of two evils, ain't it?'* Carol replied.

Charles looked at the other woman. *'Rogue?'*

*'It's the only way we both get to live,'* she said quietly.

*'Very well then. Let me leave first before you start.'*

*'Wait. How exactly are we supposed to, you know, merge?'* Carol asked.

Charles just smiled. *'I'm sure you'll work it out.'*

"Charles' vitals are increasing," Hank reported.

"Ow," Charles said, flexing his fingers slowly and then sitting up. "Ow. Cramp."

Erik smiled as his friend stretched. "What happened in there?"

Charles quickly recounted the conversation he'd had with Rogue and Carol, and the decision they had made.

"Will it work?" Logan asked, the concern for Rogue evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Logan. I wish I did."

"Charles, Rogue's vital signs are changing," Hank said. "I think the young lady is waking up."

Logan looked at Erik. "No offence, bucket head, but I think you'd better leave. I don't know what Carol's opinion of you is, but I do know Rogue's ain't favourable."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "If 'bucket head' is your idea of not being offensive, Wolverine, we need to teach you some manners."

"I shouldn't worry, Erik, he has nicknames for everyone," Charles replied.

"Furball," Hank muttered darkly.

"Yes, I can see that," Erik. "So what does he call you, old friend?"

"Wheels. That's the polite one, at least."

Erik laughed. "Very well, I shall leave. Where do you suggest a safe place for me would be?"

"Find 'Ro. Tell her I'm unavailable for the ball game an' that you an' her can step in for me," Logan said with an evil grin. "An' if she objects, tell her I'm lookin' after Rogue."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Oh dear." He left shaking his head.

"Charles, her eyes are opening," Hank said softly.

"Ah, Henry, there is one problem."

"Let me guess; you didn't explain how you came to be alive," Logan said dryly.

Charles nodded. "That would be the problem, yes."

"Let her see me first," Logan suggested. Hank and Charles looked at each other, then the Professor nodded.

Rogue blinked a few times and looked about, her eyes finally settling on Logan. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"

"Weird. Me but not me, if that makes sense." Rogue's eyes suddenly widened slightly. "Logan, what date it is?" He told her. "Ah've been unconscious for two days?"

"Pretty much."

Hank appeared at Logan's side. "Do you know who I am?"

Rogue nodded. "Henry McCoy."

"Do you know who you are?"

"Ah was born Marie, but ah prefer Rogue now. Ah think it suits mah personality better," she replied. "Carol was called Ms Marvel. Ah'm not her. Ah'm me, Rogue, but with a twist."

Logan laughed. "Oh, this should be interesting."

"Logan, try to remember the seriousness of the situation," Charles chastised him.

Rogue blinked a few times in surprise. "Professor Xavier? Ah thought you were dead."

"You told me that already, and I told you that there were a few things you needed to know. Are you ready to hear them now?" Charles asked.

Rogue nodded. "Ah think so."

Charles smiled. "Good." As concisely as he could, he explained how Jean had managed to save him, and Scott, and why he had chosen to stay on Muir Island. Charles then told Rogue about Magneto's redemption and the ensuing battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, and of the lasting damage to himself and Scott.

"So Magneto is here to stay?" Rogue asked, surprising everyone with her calm tone of voice.

"For now, yes," Charles replied. "I know how difficult this must be for you, Rogue, but you have to understand…."

"It's not difficult at all," Rogue replied. "Ah understand the reasoning behind it, an' while a part of me isn't too happy about it, the rest of me knows you did the right thing."

Charles narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly before saying, "Rogue, who wanted you to steal the codes to the mansion? And what did they want you to take when you got inside?"

"Some guy named Nathaniel Essex. He offered…." She paused and frowned. "Me, but not me, a lot of money if ah got inside the mansion an' took parts of the danger room technology. But ah'd never do that, not now."

"We're all very glad to hear that," Hank murmured.

"Okay, Rogue, that's all for now. I'd like to run some more tests when you're ready," Charles said with a smile.

"Later, 'wheels'," Logan told him in a sarcastic tone. "Right now I want a moment alone with the kid." *'Get Hank to run some prelim tests now.'*

*'Smooth, Logan.'*

*'Yeah, I know, smooth as sandpaper. Get on with it, will ya?'*

Charles smiled. "Henry, check Rogue's statistics while she's relaxed, please."

After a few moments, the blue-furred mutant looked up in wonder. "All Rogue's vitals are completely normal. To look at her, you would never think anything had happened," Hank said, shaking his head.

"It's the long term effects we have to watch for, Henry," Charles replied, watching at Rogue teased Logan and he pretended to be insulted. "And Bobby. I don't think he's going to be as accepting of this situation as Rogue has been."

"Speaking of the super cool Iceman, I wonder how Erik is managing with the ball game," Hank said, unable to hide the mirth in his voice.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Ororo regarded Erik with a blank expression as he approached the playing field. "Can I help you?" she asked in a mild tone.

"Probably not," Erik replied quietly, a sarcastic edge to his voice. Louder, he said, "Logan sent me to take his place in the game."

Ororo narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"He told me to tell you that he's looking after Rogue."

"And is he?"

"He was when I left," Erik replied truthfully.

Ororo nodded. "How is Rogue?" she asked.

As Erik relayed the news, the other students who wanted to participate in the game started to arrive. The older ones naturally drifted to Ororo, but they stopped at a distance when they saw Erik.

"What's *he* doing here?" Bobby spat.

"Playing in the game as a captain," Ororo replied. "He's taking Logan's place."

"Then I'm not playing." Bobby turned and started to stomp away.

"If you walk away from trouble this easily, your enemies will take less than two seconds to defeat you in battle," Erik called casually after him. "Perhaps you should save yourself the embarrassment of being beaten and go back home to your parents. Attend a normal school; have a safe life."

Bobby froze - literally. He turned, his face pale blue and his icy breath coming out in tendrils. Ororo tensed herself, ready to intervene, but Bobby suddenly changed back to normal and looked at her. "What are we playing?"

"Soccer."

"You know that the English call it 'rugby'. A proper man's game, apparently," Erik said conversationally.

Bobby wheeled abruptly. "Look, I don't a lesson on *anything* from *you!*"

Ororo glanced around and quickly named the teams. She and Erik would be captains, with Kitty and Peter on her team and Bobby on Erik's, along with some of the younger students. Jimmy would be the referee. No powers were to be used.

The game started off amicably, despite Bobby refusing to do as Erik told him to, and their team took an early lead. But as the game progressed, it became more aggressive as the students let their frustrations and anger come to the surface. Despite that, though, no one broke the rules until the game had almost finished.

Erik, surprising everyone with how fit he was, was running down the side of the pitch, the ball under his arm. The other team were closing in on him and he looked around desperately for someone to pitch to. He only saw Bobby and so Erik yelled his name and threw the ball, a little harder than normal, just as he was tackled by Peter.

Bobby let out an 'umph' as he caught the ball, knocking the wind out of him slightly. His eyes darkened immediately, and as soon as Erik was on his feet, Bobby iced the ball and threw it back as hard as he could. Erik wasn't paying attention, believing play was carrying on in the general direction of the posts, and the ball hit him squarely on his upper arm.

He swore in pain and turned to see who was responsible, though he would have guessed it was Bobby even if he hadn't seen Iceman's smug smile. Erik just stared at him and said, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Pathetic."

Bobby saw red, iced up, and started to throw ice spikes - his newly learnt skill - at Erik whilst running towards him. He didn't get very far before a lightning bolt came down before him, halting his path. When Bobby opened his eyes again - he was certain the bolt had singed his eyelashes - he saw Peter, his metal skin gleaming in the sun, standing in front of Erik.

"Bobby, stop!" Ororo shouted, but he paid her no attention.

"I know you're controlling Pete, you bastard! And you call *me* pathetic!" Bobby yelled.

Erik's head appeared around Peter's side. "While I would be quite capable of controlling Colossus in this state, I cannot make him use his powers to start with. Believe me, I am as surprised by his actions as you are."

"Liar!" Bobby roared.

Peter suddenly lost his metal skin and regarded his friend with serious eyes. "It is my choice to protect Mr Lensherr," he said.

Bobby looked aghast. "Why? He's a murderer!"

"True, he has done things he shouldn't have, but the Professor trusts him enough to let him into our house, believing he won't cause us harm," Kitty said, moving to stand next to Peter. "And I trust Xavier, so by extension I guess I trust him." She jerked her thumb over her should at Erik.

Bobby was about to scream at them more when he felt his powers ebbing, and he turned to see Jimmy behind him. "You as well?"

"I don't know Xavier, but I know Storm and Wolverine and Beast, and I trust them. They wouldn't have let Mr Lensherr in here if they thought he'd cause trouble," Jimmy replied.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL?" Bobby yelled at the top of his voice.

"Leave it, Bobby," Ororo said firmly. "I respect Charles' decision to allow Erik to stay and you should as well. And if you don't…." She hesitated. "If you don't, you can leave. I'm not choosing him over you, but I will not abide by such childish behaviour in my school."

The muscles in Bobby's jaw worked furiously as he contemplated his options. Finally, he glared at Erik and muttered, "Don't get too comfortable," and walked off, calling, "I'll be in my room. Don't bother disturbing me!"

"Alright, everyone, game's over. Head back to your dorms, shower and change. Dinner is at six," Ororo told the students.

"That went well," Erik remarked as he and Ororo followed the children back to the house.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan and Charles were in Charles' study talking when Erik walked in and flopped ungracefully onto the couch. "I think I like you even less now, Wolverine," Erik said conversationally.

"I can live with that, bucket head," Logan replied, and then frowned, sniffing the air slightly. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yer arm," Logan said, gesturing. "What happened?"

Erik looked surprised. "You can tell I'm injured?"

Logan grunted. "You put some cream on it, I guess to ease the pain. That's what I can smell."

Charles covered up a laugh by coughing. "Problem, old friend?" he asked.

Erik shrugged carefully. "Only Iceman." He quickly recounted the incident.

Logan shook his head. "I'm not yer biggest fan either, but that was out of order."

"Do you think he'll be better once he has seen Rogue?" Erik asked.

"I don't know," Charles replied thoughtfully. "Henry is still with her. I'm hoping that she can leave the lab tomorrow and go back to her room. Damn!"

Erik jumped and Logan extended his claws. "What?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Charles sighed. "This…'fuzz' on my face is driving me crazy!"

Logan scowled and retracted his claws while Erik shook his head and chortled. "Want me to shave it off for you?" Logan asked, extending one claw and giving Charles an evil grin.

"Ah, no. Thank you."

"Would you like me to do it, Charles?" Erik asked. Charles looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Logan, I need some shaving cream, warm water, a towel, and a piece of metal, please."

Surprisingly, Logan just nodded and disappeared to get the items. He returned quickly and handed the metal to Erik first before setting the other items out. Erik held the metal in his hands, stretching and flattening it until it was as thin as it could get.

"You don't mind if I stay, do you?" Logan asked.

Erik smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not really."

"Good. I'd worry if you did." Erik turned his attention to Charles. "Now, would you like your face or your head doing first?"

"Face, I think," Charles replied.

Erik nodded and lathered his friend's cheeks and jaw. "Hold still."

Logan watched in frowning fascination as Erik shaved Charles' stubble away, and then the hair on his head, with unexpected care and finesse. When he finished, he washed Charles' head with warm water and patted his skin dry. Before he could say anything, Logan handed him a bottle of after-shave lotion.

Erik raised an eyebrow and Logan shrugged. "Thought you might need it."

"Yours, Logan?" Charles asked in an amused tone.

"Borrowed it from Bobby," Logan replied straight-faced.

Erik laughed before applying the lotion to Charles' skin. "There, how does that feel?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Erik held the piece of metal up, the reflective surface acting like a mirror. "I'd say you were almost the Charles of old, old friend."

"Indeed."

There was a knock and Ororo entered. "I thought I'd find…." She stopped abruptly. "Professor?"

Charles smiled. "Do you approve?"

Ororo walked up to him, put one hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I do. And I think you definitely should stay. The students need you, and so do I. I can't do this job on my own."

Logan grunted. "Can't or don't want to, 'Ro?"

She turned and glared at him. "You are in big trouble. Any more wisecracks and you'll see what happens when you get a lightning bolt up your ass."

Erik chortled. "That told you."

Logan grunted some more, folded his arms, and grunted again, causing everyone else in the room to laugh.

Hank entered a few minutes later, and never even so much as blinked at Charles' change in appearance. "Rogue is sleeping," he informed them. "She wants to start lessons again tomorrow, but I think it is best if we reintegrate her slowly."

Charles shook his head. "If Rogue wants to throw herself in at the deep end, so to speak, then that is her choice. She is an intelligent young woman; she knows what she's doing."

"Very well. What about Robert?" Hank asked.

Charles steepled his fingers and tapped them thoughtfully against his chin. "I think it would be best to let Rogue make her own mind up tomorrow. I would suggest that one of us should go and talk to him, but I know he wouldn't listen." He nodded. "Yes, I think it is best to let Rogue handle the situation. We will just be here to help and guide if necessary."

"Right, I'm outta here for a while. All this talkin's giving me a headache," Logan announced.

"I need to set the dining hall for dinner," Ororo said.

Hank followed her. "I'll help."

"Just you and I again, old friend," Erik said.

Charles smiled. "Of course."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about these lessons you've railroaded me into teaching."

"Railroading is a harsh term, Erik," Charles protested.

"But true." Erik stood and began pacing slowly. "When would be the best time to start them?"

"Whenever you feel ready."

"I thought you would say that," Erik replied. "Alright then, old friend, you can help me prepare. Game of chess?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Rogue woke up early, having spent a restless night reliving memories that weren't hers, which manifested themselves as dreams, and memories that were hers but seen through someone else's eyes. She headed to the bathroom before the other students arose and took a leisurely shower. Once back in her own room, Rogue dressed slowly, trying to work out if she felt any different physically. She knew her life would be difficult for quite some time, but she also knew that the other students would give her a wide berth, out of respect and not fear. Except for Bobby.

Rogue sighed. Carol's view on her boyfriend was not favourable, and Rogue had to admit that seeing Bobby through someone else's eyes, as it were, had allowed her to see more clearly. Bobby was a nice guy; Rogue just wasn't sure he was right for her.

Sighing once more, Rogue checked her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her schools things and heading out of her room.

"Ow!"

Rogue swore and jumped back, then looked down to see who had made the noise. "Bobby?" she said incredulously. "What are you doin'?"

"Waiting for you," Bobby replied, pushing himself to his feet.

"Ah don't need an escort to classes," Rogue told him tartly.

Bobby winced slightly. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to see if you were alright."

"And what about what ah want, Bobby?" Rogue asked.

"It was what you wanted that got you into this mess in the first place!" Bobby retorted heatedly, gesturing wildly with one hand.

The cold gaze he found himself under was only part Rogue, and it made the cool Iceman take a step back.

"Ah'll see you in class," Rogue said stiffly, and walked away.

Bobby watched her go and then kicked the wall. "Shit."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Penny fer them."

Charles looked up and smiled. "They're not worth that, believe me."

Logan grunted as he leant against the wall and folded his arms. "Something's botherin' you," he stated.

"The name that Rogue mentioned when she woke up," Charles said, turning his wheelchair round to look at his companion. "The man who hired Carol to break into the mansion."

Logan shrugged. "What about him?"

"He seems familiar to me somehow but I can't place the name." Charles furrowed his brow in thought. "Maybe Henry will know."

Logan grunted again, this time in laughter. "I'd be surprised if the furball didn't know."

Charles looked at him reprovingly. *'Henry?'*

*'Yes, Charles?'*

*'Does the name Nathaniel Essex mean anything to you?'*

Down in the lab, Hank frowned. *'I don't think so. The first time I heard it was when Rogue awoke. Do you want me to check the government files?'*

Charles smiled. *'If you would, Henry.'*

*'I shall let you know as soon as I find anything out.'*

*'Thank you.'*

"So?" Logan asked.

"Henry is going to check if the government has a file on this man."

"Who would that be, Charles?" Erik asked as he walked up to them.

"I'm goin' to prepare for my 'class'," Logan told Charles. He nodded curtly to Erik as he passed him.

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Erik remarked dryly.

"Give them time, old friend. They will come round eventually." He looked up. "Would you take me outside?"

"Of course. So who were you talking about?" Erik asked as he pushed Charles down the corridors.

"Nathaniel Essex. Does the name mean anything to you?"

Erik frowned. "I'm not sure. It sounds somewhat familiar but I couldn't tell you for certain whether I know him or not."

"I'm the same and I'm finding it very frustrating," Charles replied. "What about that mutant you had with you in the warehouse, Erik? Are you certain you can tell me nothing more about him?"

"I've already said, Charles, countless times, that I didn't even know his name. Why is he of such interest to you, old friend?"

Charles sat back in his chair a bit more and folded his hands in his lap. "I sense great power within him, Erik. He could end up being a serious threat."

"Or he could not." Erik shook his head. "You worry too much, Charles."

"Hmm," was all Erik received in reply.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Rogue avoided Bobby for as long as possible, but he was determined not to be put off by her attitude. He followed her, relentless in his attempt to talk to her, and in the end, Rogue was about to resort to drastic measures just to get rid of him.

"Ah mean it, Bobby, leave me alone!" Rogue yelled, pulling her gloves off and lunging for him.

Bobby froze - literally - and froze to the spot. It was only the timely appearance of Charles and Erik that prevented Rogue from absorbing Iceman's powers, quite possibly permanently.

"What on Earth is going on?" Charles asked, frowning at the pair.

*"He,*" Rogue replied, stabbing her finger at Bobby, "Has been following me about all day. He won't leave me alone!"

"*He* just wants to make sure you're alright!" Bobby yelled back. "Sorry for caring!"

"And ah told you, ah'm fine!"

"Well I don't believe you!"

"Remind me, Charles, how old are the children?" Erik asked.

Charles looked at him. "Sometimes I do wonder."

"What's going on?" Ororo asked as she approached them, fighting her way through a small group of students that had already formed.

"Ah want him to leave me alone!" Rogue shouted at the top of her voice before turning and running off.

"Ororo, would you mind?" Charles asked, nodding in the direction Rogue had gone.

"Sure," Ororo replied, jogging after the distraught young woman.

"I don't want help from either of you two, before you ask," Bobby snapped, stomping off.

"I'll talk with him," Peter offered.

Charles smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Well, that was eventful," Erik remarked as he and his companion continued their journey to the gardens. "Do hormones usually run this high?"

"Only on weekdays," Charles replied.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Rogue, wait!" Ororo called.

"Ah don't need you to tell me ah shouldn't have reacted that way!" Rogue shouted back.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to ask if you wanted someone to talk to," Ororo replied calmly. "I know Logan would be your first choice, but as he's busy with his class…." She left the sentence hanging.

Rogue stopped and sat suddenly on the floor. "Ah just want some space from Bobby. Is that so much to ask?"

Ororo sat down next to her. "He cares about you. He wants to make sure you're okay. You know, sometimes men - or boys in this case…." Rogue smiled. "They need more reassurance than you do." Ororo stared at the wall opposite. "Bobby wants to know that you still need him, and more importantly, that you still love him."

"That's the problem; ah'm not sure I ever did," Rogue replied quietly. "Ah know he was part of the reason ah took the cure, but he wasn't the only reason. Ah wanted to be able to be close to people generally. But the decision to take the cure was the worst I ever made."

"Everyone makes bad decisions from time to time, Rogue," Ororo said. "Don't be too hard on yourself. As for Bobby, he should learn to respect your wishes a little more. And you both need to practice patience."

"Ah am trying."

Ororo smiled. "I know. Listen, why don't we get out of here for a while? Maybe go to that new ice cream place in town."

Rogue's face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Can we fly there?" Rogue asked quietly.

Ororo's smile grew. "Absolutely."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Bobby walked into his room, slammed the door shut, kicked his bed viciously and then collapsed on it. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that everything was how it should be.

"Bobby?"

"Go away!" he shouted.

The door opened and closed again. "No."

Bobby opened his eyes and sat up a little. "What do you mean, no?" he asked. "Go away."

Peter shook his head. "I can't do that."

Bobby got up and started pacing. "You're going to tell me I was in the wrong, aren't you? You're going to say that I should respect Rogue's wishes and give her some space."

Peter folded his arms across his broad chest. "I wasn't going to say anything, actually. But is that what you think?"

"I don't know." Bobby suddenly deflated and sank to the floor, leaning against the wall under the window.

At the opposite side of the room, Peter sat down and leant against the door. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just want to check my girlfriend's alright; is that such a bad thing?" Bobby asked. "I know she's changed, what with having another personality alongside hers, but I want to know how much. I want to know if the Rogue I know is still there or…."

"Or if a break up is on the cards," Peter finished.

Bobby nodded. "Since Rogue took the cure, it's been great, being able to be close to her, but it wasn't what I wanted. Without her powers, she wasn't the Rogue I…loved. And now…." He sighed. "Everything's changed. I don't know what to do."

"Perhaps you need to give her some space, Bobby, like she's asked for. It will help you as well as her." Peter stood up. "Come on, let's hit the tarmac."

Bobby smiled as he pushed himself to his feet. "You don't play basketball."

"Only because I don't jump."

"You don't *need* to jump, Pete," Bobby said.

Peter just shrugged and looked down at his friend. "There is that about it."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

As he dressed that morning, Erik felt apprehensive for the first time in a long time. He wasn't worried that no one would turn up for his first lesson; he was afraid students would attend. Charles' idea had been typical of him: idealistic. Erik was no teacher and both he and his old friend knew that, but he was willing to try.

"What have you done to me, Charles Xavier?" Erik muttered, shaking his head.

*'Did you want something, Erik?'* Charles asked, his voice echoing slightly in Erik's head.

*'Eavesdropping, old friend?'*

*'Not at all, I just heard my name being thought, that was all.'*

*'Yes, well, I was thinking about you, not to you.'*

Charles smiled. *'Calling me, old friend?'*

*'Would I?'*

*'Yes.'*

*'Leave me alone, Charles. I have to prepare for my class.'*

Charles smiled again. *'Good luck.'*

Erik rolled his eyes, took a breath, and opened the door to his room, striding out into the corridor. Several students did a double take when they say him; the grey jumper and black trousers came from Charles' wardrobe, as clothes shopping was at the very bottom of Erik's 'must do' list. They were roughly the same height and build, although Charles was slightly broader in the chest, but Erik preferred the jumper looser. It added to the illusion that he was just a harmless old man.

He stopped outside the room that was supposed to hold his class and took a deep breath, but before opening the door, he looked through the small glass window.

*'Charles?'*

*'Yes, Erik?'*

*'Are you responsible for this?'* Erik asked as he stared in amazement at his classroom.

*'Since I can't see what you're talking about, old friend, you'll have to be more specific,'* Charles replied, the amusement in his voice obvious.

Erik rolled his eyes again and shook his head. *'Never mind'.* Straightening, he opening the door and strode into the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning," came the resounding and unanimous reply.

Erik noticed that the chairs in the room had been arranged in a semi-circle, with one set apart from the rest, but he wanted to change that. "Please move the chairs to form a circle, and put a table in the centre."

As the students did as they were asked, Erik studied them and he was amazed at how many had turned up. If his classes were successful, it was entirely possible he would end up teaching all of the students at one time or another during the course of a week. All the older children were there, and anyone else who could attend were doing, though whether it was out of curiosity or to learn, Erik wasn't sure. But one thing he was certain of was that by the end of the lesson, the wheat would have been sorted from the sheaf, so to speak.

Erik also noticed that Bobby was there, and that he wasn't sitting with Rogue. He wasn't sitting far away, but at least he'd finally conceded to give her the space she had asked for. It had been almost a week since things between Bobby and Rogue had reached a head, and since then, both had been making an effort to behave more like adults. So far, it was working.

"Now as you know, I have been asked to try and teach you strategy, and the best way I think I can do that is to teach you chess," Erik began after he had sat down. "Anyone who does not with learn chess should leave now."

A few of the younger ones looked at each other, but seemed too scared to move.

Erik suppressed a smirk. "You can leave if you wish. You won't get into trouble."

About half a dozen students grabbed their bags and scuttled out of the classroom. Without being asked to, the other pupils moved the empty chairs and closed the circle up a little. As they did that, Erik opened up a box that no one had realised he had with him. Inside was a metal chess set and the students watched curiously as he put the pieces in place.

"Now, has anyone played chess before?" Erik asked. A few nodded and raised their hands tentatively. "Then you understand the basics: every piece on the board is expendable as long as the king is protected, yes?" The same few nodded again, along with some others who had never played but understand the principles. "War - or any type of battle - is the same. Every piece on the board is expendable as long as the king, the person or thing being protected, survives."

Jimmy raised his hand half way into the air. "Sir, what happens when the king is an idea?"

"Give me an example."

"Professor Xavier's idea that mutants and humans can co-exist peacefully."

Erik smiled slightly, knowing that would be one of the first questions. "Then you, and you alone, have to decide if you are willing to die for that idea." Erik looked around the group slowly. "Fighting for an ideal or a person sounds like a good idea, but how many of you could actually sacrifice everything to protect that ideal or that person?"

"And you could?" Bobby muttered without really thinking.

Erik fixed him with a glare. "I have, Mr. Drake," he replied, rolling up his sleeve so everyone could see the number tattooed on his arm. "I trust you all recognise this? Or you will if you paid attention in history class." Erik returned his gaze to Bobby. "Since you seem the most reluctant student here, you can be my helper in the first exercise. Bring your chair up to the table. Everyone else, gather round so you can see clearly.

"Now then, the rules of chess," Erik said when the class was in position. "Pay attention because you will have to learn this. Pawns move forwards only, two squares at first, one square after that, unless they are in a position to take a piece, which must be done diagonally and diagonally only. If they reach the other side of the board, you can exchange them for another piece you have lost. All other pieces can move as far as the board will let them, except for one piece." Erik looked around the group. "Rooks can only move vertically and horizontally, while bishops can only move diagonally, one along the black squares, one along the white. Knights move three squares vertically or horizontally, then one square in the opposite direction, making an L-shape. They are the only piece that can 'jump' over another; for example at the beginning of the game, until you move the pawns, only knights can move. With me so far?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, the queen is the most mobile unit on the board. She can move horizontally, vertically and diagonally. The only move she cannot copy is the knight's move. The least mobile unit, beside the pawns, is the king. He can only move one square in any direction, so it is very easy to trap him.

"Mr. Drake, you can be white which means that you go first. Kindly make your move," Erik said to Bobby.

Bobby glared at him and then looked at the board. Predictably, he moved a pawn first. Erik quickly engineered the game so that Bobby had to sacrifice one of his pawns in order to save another piece.

"Now this is what we call hierarchy," Erik said, pausing the game. "Within the structure of any defensive or offensive unit, there are figures that can be sacrificed. In the army, foot soldiers are more expendable than the cavalry. In chess, the pawns are more expendable than the bishops, which are more expendable than the queen. And on a team like the X-Men, some of you may be more expendable than some of the others."

"Don't talk crap!" Bobby explained. "No one is expendable."

"Yes, I thought you might say that, Mr. Drake, which is why you will never make a leader," Erik replied. "You do not understand the need, sometimes, for sacrifice."

Bobby jabbed a finger at the board. "I just 'sacrificed' a pawn, so you're wrong!"

"You are correct; you let a piece of lifeless metal be taken off the board, safe in the knowledge that it hasn't really gone anywhere. But let's make things a bit more interesting." Erik hunched over the board and picked four pawns up one by one. He held them in his hands for a few moments before putting them back down. "Now, Mr. Drake, let us see if you really know how to sacrifice others so that the ideal or the person is saved."

Bobby sneered at him and went to move a pawn, fully intent on letting it be taken deliberately, when he swore and dropped the piece, jumping to his feet in shock. Peter moved forward to see what the problem was, and his eyes widened when he saw the pawn.

Erik picked it up and held it so the class could see it. "You hold no attachment for an inanimate chess piece, but what about those you care about? Those you love?"

The pawn was no longer a pawn; it was now Rogue. As the students looked, they could see that the three other pawns had been altered to look like Peter, Kitty and Jimmy. Rogue walked to the table, sat in Bobby's now vacant chair, and picked up one of the altered pawns, staring at it curiously.

"Did you change them to look like us because we're close to Bobby or because you think we're expendable?" Rogue asked.

Erik studied her face, noting there was no malice in her voice. "A little of both. To me, the young, weak, and less intelligent are always expendable."

"Why you…," Bobby started angrily, raising his hand, which was already iced.

Rogue turned and glared at him. "He wasn't talkin' about us, stupid," she said. "It was a statement in general. Right?" She looked back at Erik, who inclined his head.

"The strategy is called survival of the fittest and it's the most common one found," Erik continued. "Look at life in general; survival of the fittest is being practised everywhere. Sometimes it is just more obvious than others."

"So who would be your king?" Rogue asked.

Erik narrowed his eyes in thought. "At this moment in time, Charles Xavier and his 'dream' would be my king, but before, I would be my own king."

Rogue nodded. "That makes sense. If you're the one being protected, or wanting to be protected, you would be lower down the hierarchy. Alright, test me."

"I can't," Erik replied. "I don't know what you hold dear any more."

"Which makes me unpredictable and therefore higher up in the hierarchy," Rogue said. "If ah hold nothin' dear, then I should understand the meaning of sacrifice, right? So ah'd be what, a knight? A bishop?"

Erik regarded her carefully, then picked up three pawns. He transformed them and put them back down, rearranging the board so that all three pawns had to be sacrificed. "Let's see if that is the case." He transformed the king into Charles, set it back down, and watched as Rogue studied the board.

Rogue picked up the first piece and saw it was Ororo. She examined her feelings for Storm, then looked at Charles, and realised that Ororo was expendable. With the Ororo-pawn off the board, Rogue picked up the next one. She wasn't surprised when she saw it was Logan. Again, she knew that Logan understood the meaning of battle, and she sacrificed him without hesitation.

The last altered pawn, however, made her gasp. She didn't drop it, but she found she couldn't make the move to sacrifice it. Hanging her head, Rogue put it back down on the board.

"Ah yield," she said quietly.

Erik just nodded. "I thought you might." He held the altered pawn up for everyone to see; it was Rogue herself. "Sacrificing yourself for a person or an ideal, giving your life for someone else, that is the hardest thing to do. And no, I don't think I could do it." Erik put the piece back down and set the board up again. "I think that's enough for today. For those of you who wish to continue with this class, it will be held at the same time next week, in this classroom."

The students filed out silently, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts and a chess board. But he wasn't on his own for long.

"How did it go?" Charles asked, manoeuvring skilfully around the chairs to get to the table.

Erik explained what had happened during the lesson, before Charles' heard a different version from someone else. "Go on, old friend, tell me I shouldn't have done it."

Charles smiled. "I think it's a novel way of teaching, certainly, but if the students learn, then it's a good way. I think you're wrong in one aspect, though."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How?"

"I can't alter the pawn itself, but I can impose an image over it in your mind's eye. May I?"

"I suppose so."

*'There, Erik. Would you sacrifice me?'*

Erik stared at the pawn that was wearing Charles' face and started to open his mouth. But then he closed it again and sighed. No matter how callous he thought he was, sacrificing his old friend was something he could not do.

Charles smiled at him. "There is hope for you yet."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's history is eluding me at the moment. I think I've got the facts right, but I might have got them wrong. Okay, somewhere along the line, bits of the comics have crept in, and bits I've picked up from those and the cartoons. I know that Logan and Ororo were always quite close in the comics and cartoons, and films as well, but I always though Charles and Ororo were close as well. So from now on, things might not quite be canon with the X-Movie universe.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan headed down to the gym early in the morning, before anyone else even thought about waking up. He had spent another restless night, haunted by dreams of his time at Weapon X, Jean's death, and Charles' miraculous reappearance. He pushed the doors open and stopped, the sound of someone swimming in the indoor pool surprising him. Slowly and quietly, Logan walked through the gym and stopped again in the door way.

"I think insomnia's a requirement of livin' here," he said.

Charles stopped swimming and used his arms to tread water. "Only to those who are disturbed, Logan."

Logan snorted. "That's most o' us, then." He walked to the edge of the pool near Charles and hunkered down. "What are you doin'?"

"Swimming."

"I can see that. How come I've never seen you in the pool before?" Logan asked.

Charles swam to the edge, using his arms only, and pulled himself partially out of the water. "I haven't felt the urge to swim for quite some time now. When I was first paralysed, I used to use the pool a lot, and the rings in the gym. But as the years passed, I became complacent."

Logan looked at him. "Need a hand?"

"No, thank you. I've managed before; I can manage again."  
Logan moved to one side and watched as Charles pulled himself along the floor, the muscles in his arms flexing, and then into his chair. "I've got to admit it, Chuck, I'm impressed."

"Call me that again, Logan, and I'll reduce you to a blubbering baby," Charles threatened him.

Logan just laughed. "So what are you doin' up so early anyway?"

"The name that Rogue mentioned when she woke up, Nathaniel Essex, has been troubling me, along with the mutant Erik had with him in the warehouse." Charles rubbed his face with a towel and then slung it round his neck. "My instincts might not be as good as yours, Logan, but I feel that both of them could be dangerous."

"You think this Essex guy is a mutant?" Logan asked as he sat down to use the dumbbells.

Charles nodded. "I do. I don't know why, as there is no evidence to suggest he is. It's just a feeling."

"What about the other mutant?"

"Hmm. I think he is complicated."

Logan shook his head. "How the hell can you know that?"

"How can you tell if someone is lying? How do you know if you can trust someone?"

"Well, I just know."

Charles smiled. "It's like that, Logan." Logan grunted. "Would you object to me using the gym while you're still in here?"

"It's your house."

"Technically, it's Ororo's, so be careful where you smoke," Charles replied with a smile.

Logan put the dumbbells down. "You think my instincts are good?"

"I do, but don't let the compliment go to your head," Charles said as he swung gently on the rings, warming his body up. It had been quite sometime since he'd used them, and the last thing he wanted was to fall flat on his face, especially in front of someone like Logan.

"You want to know what my instincts tell me about you and 'Ro?"

Charles looked at him. "Not really, but I suspect you're going to tell me."

"Wrong, bub. I was gonna ask you what was going on between you."

"She was one of my first students, but I met her when she was a child, in Egypt." Charles chuckled. "Believe it or not, she was a thief."

Logan stared. "'Ro?" he said in disbelief.

Charles nodded. "But you never heard that from me. She tried to steal my wallet, and I stopped her with my mind. Years later, we met again in America, and she agreed to come to my school. When she graduated, Ororo wished to stay and teach other young mutants, along with Jean, Scott and Henry."

"Hank was a teacher here? How long ago?"

"Oh, quite some time. Henry didn't stay long; he decided his true calling was to become a politician. But Henry will always be a scientist at heart," Charles replied.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Smart furball. So, 'Ro stayed on as a teacher. What happened then?"

Charles sighed and lowered himself back into his chair. "When Jean died and Scott changed, I decided that Ororo was the best person to take over my role as head of this school, and in order for that to happen, I had to leave her the house in my will."

"No offence, bub, but that doesn't answer my question," Logan said.

"Ororo has gone from student to teacher to friend, Logan. That is all."

"Yer either kiddin' yerself or you really have no idea."

Charles never got to press the issue further as Hank entered the gym looking grim yet pleased with himself. "Good morning, Charles, Logan," he said, nodding to them both.

"Henry. What can we do for you?" Charles asked.

"I have some news on Nathaniel Essex."

"Go on."

Hank stared at Charles. "He was the head of an orphanage in Anchorage."

Charles looked shocked. "Oh my God, of course.

Logan caught the silent of exchange between Hank and Charles. "Why's that important?"

"Scott is an orphan," Hank explained. "His parents were killed in an aeroplane crash, but they pushed Scott out first. He injured his head in the fall, which is why he couldn't control his optic blasts."

Charles looked at Logan. "Scott was brought up in an orphanage stroke foster home in Anchorage."

"So?" Logan said, shrugging. "Coincidence."

"The name of the man who ran the foster home was Nathaniel Essex," Charles replied.

"Right. So not a coincidence. How does Rogue, or Carol, fit into all of this?" Logan asked.

Hank shrugged. "That we don't know yet, but I presume we're going to find out." He looked at Charles, who nodded.

"But be careful. From what little Scott told me, there are a great many things about Mr. Essex that don't add up," Charles said.

"Oh goodie, we're goin' a huntin'," Logan muttered sarcastically.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Ororo and Erik were involved in a quiet debate when Charles, Hank and Logan entered the kitchen. "Is it me or are we in the twilight zone?" Logan asked as he poured coffee for everyone.

"If you're handing out coffee, we must be," Ororo replied sweetly as she accepted her cup.

"Ms. Munroe and I were just discussing my method of teaching," Erik explained, "and how strategy classes can be structured to compliment defensive classes."

Charles looked amused, and Logan wondered why. "And?"

Erik smiled. "And we ended up talking about who was the bigger musical star, Elvis or the Beatles."

Charles laughed loudly, making Hank and Logan stare at him. "That is Erik's 'ice breaker'."

"And what if the person you're talking to doesn't like Elvis or the Beatles?" Ororo asked.

"Ah, then I doubt I will ever get along with them," Erik replied, his eyes twinkling.

Ororo turned to look at Charles. "Was he always like this?"

"Worse."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

Erik sighed. "Life. I'm sure you understand."

Hank put his empty cup down and looked at Charles. "Do you want me to tell them the news?"

"Please, Henry."

"The government does not have a file on Nathaniel Essex, but they know who he is," Hank started to explain. "He ran an orphanage in Anchorage, the same one that Scott was placed in, but he disappeared from there some years ago now. No one has seen or heard of him until Rogue mentioned his name the other week."

"I want you to find out where he is now, and what he is doing," Charles said. "But I don't want the younger X-Men involved. This man is dangerous, so be careful. Go out only at night for now, two of you at a time."

"Do you want us to start tonight?" Ororo asked.

Charles nodded. "Try not to be too obvious when you are questioning people."

"Yer tryin' to teach us to suck eggs?" Logan asked sarcastically.

*'I have one word for you, Logan: baby.'*

Logan growled. "Fine."

"Good. Now I believe we all have classes today, do we not?" Charles said, smiling. Everyone nodded. "Then let us get started. I for one do not want to be in here when the younger students wake up."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan scrambled across the rooftops with surprising grace and nimbleness for a man of his size. He could have just walked along the streets like Ororo was doing, but he found this was much more fun.

"How do you expect to get any work done up there, Logan?"

Ororo's voice sounded in his earpiece and he grinned. "I can see better from up here, darlin'."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Why? Is that privilege reserved for the Professor only?" Logan asked.

Ororo cursed silently as she hesitated too long before answering. "Just concentrate on what you're supposed to be doing, Logan."

"Did I hit a sore spot, 'Ro?" His tone was far from innocent, and he wasn't surprised when thunder and lightning suddenly graced the otherwise clear and peaceful night.

"Shut up, Logan. Charles is a mentor and a friend," Ororo told him firmly.

Logan looked down at her and shrugged, even though she couldn't see him. "Far 'nuff, 'Ro. You found anythin' ye-?" He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Ororo asked.

"Stay where y'are, I'm comin' down."

"Well, what is it?" Ororo repeated when Logan landed in front of her.

He frowned. "I'm not sure. I just picked up a familiar scent, but I don't know who it belongs to."

"We're supposed to be looking for Nathaniel Essex, Logan, not sniffing out ghosts," Ororo said.

"An' how the hell are we supposed to do that, *darlin'*?" Logan asked bitingly. "We don't know what he looks like or where he's most likely to go drinkin'!"

"Charles said that Rogue told him where Essex found Carol."

"I'm guessin' that's around here?"

Ororo nodded. "Just look for anything unusual, Logan."

"Which is what I was doin'," he muttered as he walked away.

"Logan, down!"

For a small woman, Ororo was strong, and Logan found himself kissing the pavement in a matter of seconds. He was about to ask what was going on when a section of wall next to him was blasted away. He heard a snicker and then someone running away.

"Are you alright?" Ororo asked, more out of habit than any real worry.

"Fine." He glared at her. "The scent I picked up before belongs to that little shit. Do you want to follow him or carry on pissin' about here?"

Ororo just glared back. "You said you recognised his scent. Do you know from where?"

"If I knew, I'd have told you!"

"Think, Logan!"

Logan screwed his eyes up as he searched his memories. "The warehouse," he said after a while.

"What warehouse?"

"When we met with Mag- Erik, after I brought Charles back, and Erik's 'brotherhood' attacked us," Logan explained impatiently. "Some mutant attacked Scott."

"This is the same mutant?" Ororo asked.

"Do you take this long to do everything?" Logan retorted.

"Shut up," Ororo said. *'Charles?'*

*'Yes?'*

'We haven't found anything on Essex yet, but Logan's found the mutant who was with Erik at the warehouse.'*

 

*'Excellent news. Have you spoken to him?'*

*'Not exactly,'* Ororo thought back. *'He attacked us, but I don't think it was malicious.'*

*'I see. What do you think, Ororo? Do you want to follow him or carry on looking for Essex?'* Charles asked.

*'At the risk of Logan saying 'I told you so', I think we should follow the mutant, Charles.'*

Charles smiled. *'Very well. Keep me posted.'*

"Well? What did the Prof say?" Logan asked.

Ororo sighed. "We follow the mutant."

"Told ya so."

"Shut up, Logan."

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that…."

"Shut up!"

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

For two hours, Ororo and Logan tracked the mutant from the street to the rooftops to the inside of abandoned buildings. They could hear him, and occasionally they caught a glimpse of him, but he seemed to be having far too much fun leading them a merry dance around Westchester, and he made sure they were never close enough to catch him.

"I'm gettin' really pissed off," Logan grumbled.

"For once, I agree with you," Ororo replied. "What do you suggest?"

Logan rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "Let's call it a night," he said, a little louder than necessary.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of playin' this stupid game with a brainless kid," Logan told her. "Now let's go."

Ororo studied his face and then nodded. "Okay."

They moved quickly, not uttering a word, but Ororo knew Logan was up to something. But she trusted him, so she played along, knowing he would tell her what was happening when he could.

Eventually they stopped outside someone's front door. "Well?" Ororo asked.

"Well what?"

She glared. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I picked up the same scent from two different directions a while ago," Logan replied. "We followed the fresher scent, but it wasn't the stronger one. I figured this is where our joker lives."  
"And how are we going to get in?" Ororo asked.

Logan looked at her. "Pick the lock?" he suggested.

"Can you?"

"Can *you?"*

She smirked. "I might be able to."

Logan watched in admiration as Ororo deftly fiddled with the lock and the door sprung open. "One day you'll have to tell me how you learned to do that."

Ororo gave a small, rare laugh and squeezed his upper arm. "One day, when we've nothing else to do."

"Hmm, so not in this lifetime then," Logan replied with a smile.

Ororo shook her head, squeezed his arm again, and walked inside. The house was small and there were few items of furniture around. In fact, the only things out of the ordinary were the boxes of playing cards.

Logan was about to comment when he saw Ororo shaking her head. "What is it?" he asked.

"It can't be. He's supposed to be dead," she muttered.

"Who is? Do you know this guy?"

"Some might call dis breakin' an' enterin', mon ami," a voice said, the Cajun accent thick.

Logan popped his claws. "We can add murder to that if you want," he growled.

The man laughed. "You ain't quick enough, mon ami."

"I ain't yer 'ami', *pal*," Logan retorted.

"Remy?" Ororo said in disbelief.

"Stormy?"

She frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Always a' leas' one more, cherie," Remy said, grinning cheekily as he stepped into view. He was a young man, about the same age as Bobby or Rogue, but there was a hardness to him that belonged to someone much older. His hair was medium in length, reddish-brown and wavy. But it was his eyes that drew Logan's attention; they were black with red pupils.

Ororo glared at Remy but the expression didn't last for long. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, rushing forwards and wrapping her arms around him.

"You too, Stormy, you too."

"I thought you were dead."

Remy grinned. "You know me, Stormy. I'm like the cat, non? Nine lives."

Logan just stared. "Am I missin' somethin' here? We were fightin' this guy last week and now yer huggin' 'im?"

"We were fighting Magneto last week too, Logan. Remember?" Ororo replied, an edge in her voice.

"Yeah, that's what worries me. Who's gonna show up next wantin' to join 'our side'?"

"Wait, don' I know you?" Remy asked Logan.

"No."

But Remy was shaking his head. "You were at de warehouse wit' Magneto, oui?"

Logan growled. "No, I was there fightin' him. *You* were there *with* him."

"Wha' can I say, mon ami?" Remy replied, shrugging. "The man, he talks nice sometimes."

"Remy, you hurt one of my friends," Ororo told him seriously.

"I'm sorry, Stormy, but I didn' know dey were your friends, did I?" Remy replied.

"Don't be sorry, I think you improved him," Logan muttered.

"Logan," Ororo said reprovingly. "Remy, are you still working with the Brotherhood?"

Remy frowned. "Who?"

"Magneto's goons, gumbo," Logan told him."

"You say tha' again, *mon ami*, an' you may have no head left," Remy snapped, producing a playing card in his hand from seemingly nowhere. As Logan watched, the card began to glow pink.

"Boys, now is not the time for this," Ororo told them both. "Remy, the Professor wants to talk to you."

"I ain' no lost cause, Stormy. I don' need some bald guy tryin' to 'save' me."

Logan frowned. "How do you know about the Professor?"

"Because I'm smarter than you," Remy retorted.

"Remy, it's important," Ororo said, drawing the Cajun's attention back to her. "Please."

"Ah, alrigh', Stormy, but only for you."

Ororo kissed his cheek briefly. "I know. Thank you."

Remy grinned. "Shall we?"

"I need a holiday," Logan grumbled as they headed back to the mansion.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Erik was sat in the kitchen fixing himself a late night snack when Logan and Ororo arrived back at the mansion, and he raised his eyebrows when he saw the young mutant with them. "You found him," he said in surprise.

Logan grunted. "With no help from you."

"Weren't you supposed to be looking for Nathaniel Essex?" Erik replied mildly.

"Essex?" Remy repeated, frowning. "Mon ami, you don' wanna go messin' wit' dat guy. He ain't good at all."

Ororo looked at the young thief. "You know him?"

"Of him, Stormy. 'Ole world o' difference."

"Erik, do you know where Charles is?" Ororo asked.

Erik tried not to show his surprise at her polite tone towards him. "I think he's down in the medi-lab."

"At this time o' night?" Logan said incredulously. "Doesn't he ever sleep?"

Erik stared at him intently. "Do you? Do any of us with a past, Logan? Charles may be a lot of things, but he is still only a man with things that he finds difficult to come to terms with."

"Remind me to ask him 'bout his demons sometimes," Logan replied sarcastically.

But Erik shook his head. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"'Ow come he here wit' you?" Remy asked as they walked down to the medi-lab.

"Erik had a change of heart," Ororo replied.

"And what's with this 'Erik'?" Logan asked.

Ororo glanced at him. "Because I know how to behave like an adult, Logan."

"Ouch, mon ami, dat gotta hurt."

"If you wanna keep breathin', Cajun, shut up," Logan growled.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles glanced up wearily as the doors to the lab opened. He knew Hank had retired to bed some time ago, but he didn't realise hours had passed since then. Ororo saw the tiredness etched on Charles' face and she frowned.

"You should be asleep," she told him firmly.

Charles' expression was a cross between amusement and disbelief. "I will sleep when my work is done."

"That'll be never, then, just like the rest of us," Logan replied.

"At least someone understands," Charles murmured. "And who is this?"

"This is the mutant who was with Erik in the warehouse, the one who attacked Scott," Ororo explained. "His name is Remy LeBeau and he's a thief by trade, and by nature. We used to be friends."

"Ah, of course. You have mentioned him before. Welcome, son," Charles said warmly, holding his hand out to the young mutant.

Remy shook hands with him warily. "Stormy said you wanted to talk to me. Wha' 'bout?"

*'Charles, he knows of Nathaniel Essex,'* Ororo thought.

*'Thank you.'* "Remy, we're looking for information on a man called Nathaniel Essex," Charles said. "I believe you know him."

"I might," Remy replied, his attention drawn to one of the beds. "Who's dat?"

*'My apologies, Logan, for the telepathic intrusion and for not telling you of this earlier. If you would allow Ororo to hear this as well,'* Charles thought quickly. *'Rogue was complaining of severe headaches, which I think is due to Carol's personality 'settling in', as it were. Rogue wished to stay here for the night; I think she feels safe. That is why I was still up.'*

Logan looked at Charles with a newfound respect. "Get some sleep, Professor. I'll look after her."

"'Scuse me, but ain't no one gonna answer my question?" Remy asked.

"Her name is Rogue, she's a mutant at the school," Charles replied.

"Wha's wrong wit' her?"

Ororo shook her head. "We can't tell you, Remy. I'm sorry."

The thief looked at her. "Wha' if I want to stay?" He then looked at Charles. "Dis is a safe haven, oui? You take in people like me."

"Why would you want to stay here, Remy?" Ororo asked, frowning. "You'd hate not having your freedom."

Remy shrugged. "Maybe der's more important things."

Charles smiled. "Of course you are welcome to stay. I think we have a free room upstairs. Ororo, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Look, but don't touch, *boy,*" Logan muttered, noticing how Remy's eyes never left the sleeping Rogue.

"Who are you, her father?" he retorted.

Logan growled. "I'm her friend, but you should know this young woman is under *my* protection. You hurt her in any way and we'll be serving gumbo for dinner for a week."

Remy stared at the mutant next to him. "I may be a lot o' things, Logan, bu' when it comes to de ladies, I'm de knight in shinin' armour."

"Yeah, sweet talker too, I'll bet."

"One or two people, dey accuse me of havin' de silver tongue, sure, but dis lady, she special, I can see dat even now," Remy said seriously.

"Yeah, bub, she is. So tread carefully."

"Message understood, mon ami."

"What is it, Charles?" Ororo asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure, but earlier I picked up a great deal of disturbance in the astral plane," Charles replied.

"Do you know what caused it?"

Charles shook his head. "But there was something…familiar about it, as though it was coming from a person."

"Charles, what is it?" Ororo asked, crouching down next to his wheelchair. "I can see you're upset by what's happened."

He smiled. "Erik said the same thing when I spoke to him about this."

"Great minds think alike," Ororo replied mildly. "So?"

"It 'felt' like Jean, but not Jean," Charles said, and then shook his head. "It couldn't possibly be, of course."

Ororo frowned. "Why not? You and Scott came back."

"Yes, but Jean transferred our consciousnesses into other bodies. There is no way the mind can transfer itself, unless the person exists only as a mind to start with, so to speak."

"Like the Shadow King," Ororo said quietly.

Charles nodded. "Precisely. But Jean is definitely dead, I'm afraid."

"So what did you sense?"

"I have no idea."

Ororo put her hand on his forearm. "You're exhausted, Charles. Go to sleep. Logan can keep an eye on Rogue and I'll sort a room out for Remy. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Charles smiled wearily. "Yes, ma'am."

"Logan, are you alright to stay with Rogue?" Ororo asked.

Logan nodded. "Sure. I don't sleep much anyway."

"Something like that should be the motto of this house," Charles muttered.

"Come on, Remy, let's find you somewhere to sleep."

"Sure t'ing, Stormy," the Cajun replied.

"Remy, how many times…!"

Logan shook his head as Ororo's voice was cut off by the doors closing. The world could literally be falling apart and things would still carry on as normal in the mansion.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles was passing the kitchen on his way to bed when he heard noises, and wondering who else was up so late, he peered in.

"Hungry, my friend?" he asked in an amused tone as he watched Erik devouring a sandwich.

"Being nice all the time works up such an appetite," Erik replied.

"I wouldn't know about that as it just comes so naturally to me."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was on my way when I heard a noise in here," Charles replied.

"Well now you know it isn't invaders, my friend, off to bed with you."

But Erik's comment didn't raise the smile he was hoping for. "There is something that has been bothering me," Charles said seriously.

Erik wiped his mouth. "Go on."

"You told Mystique she had no family left, and that is why she stayed with you, am I correct? And no, I didn't read your mind to find that out," Charles added quickly.

Erik sighed. "Yes, I told her that, and I lied."

"She has a son."

"She has a son," Erik repeated, nodding.

"You promised to put them back in contact, but did you think how it would affect Nightcrawler?" Charles asked.

Erik looked at him sharply. "How did you know?"

Charles just smiled. "I'm an intelligent man, or so I've been told. It wasn't difficult to make the assumption, and you've just proved me right."

Erik shook his head. "Yes, Nightcrawler is Mystique's son. She had a…*liaison* with a German noble - in disguise, of course."

"Of course."

"The result was Nightcrawler. He inherited his mother's golden eyes and blue skin, but unfortunately he did not inherit her talent for hiding those traits. Coupled with his tail, three toes and three fingers…." Erik trailed off and shook his head. "Mystique had to hide him somewhere, and a travelling circus proved the ideal place. She never looked for him because she believed that he had died, and that pain twisted her heart."

Charles sighed. "You have to keep your promise, Erik. I gave my word that you would."

"I know, Charles, but how do you propose we do that without hurting either of them further?"

"Tact, Erik, and caring? From you?" Charles asked in surprise. "It's almost as if we're twenty years in the past."

"Spare me, please," Erik muttered.

"I think that first, I will talk with Moira," Charles said. "She spends a great deal of time with Kurt, and if she knows the full story, she will know how best to broach the subject with him. I would suggest that you find Mystique and talk to her, let her know that you haven't forgotten your promise."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. For a shape-shifter, Mystique isn't very good at hiding at times," Erik replied with a smile, but he soon turned serious again. "What about the other members of my 'Brotherhood', namely Pyro?"

Charles steepled his fingers in thought. "John has a great deal of rage in him, and that is where our problem lies. He doesn't have the charisma to lead people, though, so he is of no great concern to me right now. The same with Multiple Man. He works for whoever he wants to."

"And what about Juggernaut?" Erik asked, noting the emotions playing across Charles' face. "My friend, when are you going to tell them…?"

"There is nothing to tell, Erik," Charles replied sharply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get some rest."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

When Rogue awoke, it took her a few moments to realise where she was. She yawned loudly and stretched, wondering when the headaches would stop, and what to do about Bobby. While he was now giving her the space she had asked for, Rogue found that her feelings towards him just weren't the same. Now all she had to do was tell Bobby that it was over.

A noise made her turn sharply, but she relaxed instantly when she saw who it was. Rogue couldn't help but smile as she watched Logan sleep; he even seemed remotely at peace for a change. Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, Rogue would pass by Logan's bedroom; just seeing him made her feel safe. But even in dreaming he looked agitated and haunted.

"Logan," she said quietly. He grunted, so Rogue spoke a little louder. "Logan."

His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. "Huh? What? Oh, mornin'…is it?"

Rogue's smile grew. "It's mornin', Logan. What are you doin' here?"

"Lookin' after you, of course. How you feelin', kid?"

"Better, ah think."

Logan nodded. "Good. Come on, I'll walk you back to yer dorm. You don't wanna be late for class."

"Ah don't need an escort."

"Never said you did, but I'm hungry an' the stairs to th' dorms are on the way to th' kitchen, darlin'," Logan replied, heading for the door.

Rogue quickly followed. "Sorry, ah didn't mean to sound nasty."

Logan shrugged. "I've heard worse, believe me."

"Mon ami, Logan!" a voice shouted. "Don' you have bathrooms in dis castle?"

Logan rolled his eyes and turned. "Keep it down, Cajun. Some people are still asleep."

"At dis time o' the day?" Remy replied in surprise.

Rogue looked over her shoulder, curious at who was speaking. Her eyes widened when she saw the thief. "Don't ah know you?" she said.

"Not yet, cherie, but I'm hopin' we become real good friends," Remy replied with a wink.

Logan stepped forward and extended one claw so he could point it at the thief. "I told you last night, Cajun - watch it."

"LeBeau, ain't it?" Rogue asked.

Remy frowned. "We ain't never met before, cherie."

"Not exactly."

Logan sighed, retracted his claw and looked about. Spotting an empty room, he said, "Alright, you two, in here. Let's get this sorted."

"Wha's goin' on, mon ami?" Remy asked.

"This is Rogue, as you know. Her mutant power is to absorb energy or in the case of other mutants, their powers," Logan explained. "She took the cure, which is only temporary, and her powers came back, like Magn- like Erik's did, an' who knows how many other mutants. Unfortunately, she was in contact with another mutant at the time her powers came back, and now Rogue has that mutant's powers, and personality, permanently. Or temporarily, dependin' on if Hank and the Professor can find a way to transfer it all back." He looked at Rogue. "Does that about cover it, darlin'?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah think so, Logan, thanks." She looked at the thief. "Do you know Carol Danvers, aka Ms Marvel?"

"Name is ringin' some bells, cherie," Remy replied. "I know she's a t'ief, but dat's about it. She de one dat's inside you?"

"Part of me," Rogue corrected.

Remy stared at her intently. "Interestin'."

"Down the corridor, first left, Cajun," Logan growled.

"Que?"

"Bathroom, gumbo."

Remy's eyes flashed and he swore in French, to which Logan just grinned. "Maybe I see you later, cherie," Remy said, bowing before he left the room.

"Watch that one," Logan warned Rogue.

But she just smiled. "Carol never met him, but she's seen him before an' she has a little bit of a crush on him."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Don't worry, Logan, ah'm more curious than anything."

"You know what curiosity did to the cat, don't ya?"

"Yeah, an' satisfaction brought it back," Rogue replied cheekily as she left the room.

"I never heard that before," Logan said, following her.

"It's the Southern version, darlin'."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Ororo. I wonder if I could have moment."

"Only a moment, Charles?" Ororo replied with a smile.

"I don't want to keep you from your class," Charles said.

"I don't have classes this morning. I rescheduled to accommodate Erik."

Charles looked mildly surprised. "Thank you."

"At least you know we're making this effort for you," Ororo replied dryly.

"He's a good man," Charles told her.

"So you've said, but I've yet to see it."

"I trust him."

Ororo looked at him and tried not to roll her eyes. "Your judgement isn't exactly infallible, Charles."

"You wound me," he said, covering his heart dramatically.

Despite not wanting to, Ororo laughed. "Did you want something or were you just trying to be funny?"

"Succeeding is the correct term, I think," Charles replied with a smile. "And yes, I did want something. Are you busy?"

"Not really."

"I was wondering if you could take me into town," Charles said. "I feel the need to get out for a while, and I would very much like your company."

Ororo smiled back and felt herself blush slightly. "I'll get my coat and the car keys, or would you rather walk? Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Perhaps walk?"

"Okay. Do you want to tell someone we're leaving?"

Charles nodded. "I shall inform Erik and Logan." *'Good morning, gentlemen.'*

*'Good?'* Erik thought back.

*'Gentlemen?'* Logan added.

Charles smiled. *'I see you two awoke without your manners this morning, but no matter. Ororo and I are going into town for a while. I trust you two can take care of the children?'*

*'Of course, Charles,'* Erik thought. *'Enjoy yourself.'*

*'Shouldn't you let the furball know as well?'* Logan asked.

*'If I remember rightly, Henry has chores to do outside of the mansion today,'* Charles replied. *'Are you certain you can manage on your own?'*

*'Don't worry, old friend,'* Erik thought. *'The mansion will still be in one piece when you get back.'*

*'Might be missin' a student or two, though,' *Logan added, albeit quietly.

Charles didn't dignify that with a reply, but he did roll his eyes. "Problem?" Ororo asked as she walked up to him.

"Nothing different to normal. Shall we?"

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Erik and Logan were walking down the corridor together, not talking but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. They had reached a silent agreement to tolerate each other, but there was something else under the surface. It was almost like respect; Logan respected the fact that Erik was willing to do whatever it took to get a result, and Erik respected Logan because he was the only person who would sacrifice everything, including himself, in order to protect an ideal or another person.

"Wha' th' hell…?" Logan said, frowning and breaking into a run.

Erik didn't question the other mutant's instincts; he just followed and soon heard what Logan had picked up on. There was some sort of commotion going on in the corridors, and it sounded like it was about to turn into a fight.

"I'm not your 'ami', *pal*!" Bobby yelled. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend!"

"First off, *mon ami,* I didn' 'ave my 'ands *on* your girlfriend, an' second, she didn't complain about' me keeping' company wit' her," Remy replied. "Don' you t'ink it's her choice who she socialises wit'?"

Bobby clenched his fist and it iced up. "I don't care who Rogue spends time with, as long as it isn't you!"

"I was jus' walkin' her t' de class. Didn' know dat was a crime," Remy said casually. "An' if you're supposed to be her *boyfriend*, why weren't you der?"

"Bobby, no!" Rogue yelled, stepping between the two young men. "Ah'm not yours to look after, an' it is mah choice who ah spend time with!"

"What?" Bobby asked, looking as though he'd just been punched. "What do you mean, you're not mine? Are you breaking up with me? Because of *him*?" He jabbed a finger at Remy.

"No, not because of Remy," Rogue replied heatedly. "Because ah'm not the same person ah was before. Because you wouldn't leave me alone! Ah like you, Bobby, but as a friend. That's it." She sighed. "Ah'm sorry."

Bobby gritted his teeth together and nodded. "Yeah, so am I." He turned and stormed off down the corridor, the other students melting out of his path.

"You okay, kid?" Logan asked.

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm fine, Logan. Thanks." She turned to Remy. "Come on or we'll be late for class."

"Class? Cherie, I have no idea where I'm going," Remy replied.

Rogue shook her head and tried not to smile, then very carefully, she took his hand. "Come on, ah'll show you. See you later, Logan. Mr Lensherr."

"That was relatively tame for around here," Erik said. "I'm almost disappoin-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the mansion and sent Logan and Erik to the floor.

"Wha' th' hell was *that*?" Logan exclaimed once he'd finished swearing.

"I have an idea, I just hope I'm wrong," Erik replied dryly. "If I were you, I'd warn the other X-Men. We may just have a fight on our hands."

Logan extended his claws and turned to Erik. "Are you responsible for this?"

Erik shook his head. "Not this time. In a way, Charles is. But explanations will have to wait. Right now we have company."

Logan turned back just in time to see Juggernaut appear as a wall was demolished. "Where is he?" he yelled.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"I want to talk to the organ grinder, not the monkey," Juggernaut replied.

Logan growled and bent his knees, ready to pounce, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "No," Erik said. "That's not the way to stop him. Find the other X-Men; if Juggernaut is here, Pyro and Multiple Man especially will not be far behind. And Logan, make sure Jimmy is protected. They know he is the key to our victory."

"He's just one key, Erik," Logan replied as he ran off. Remy and Rogue hadn't got very far and they turned when they heard running. "The mansion's under attack. Get yerself suited up if you can. Find Jimmy; look after him."

Rogue just nodded without asking questions. "What about Remy?"

Logan looked at the Cajun. "You gonna fight with us?"

He nodded. "Oui."

"Good. Find him something to wear," Logan told Rogue.

"No thanks. I got my own outfit," Remy replied.

"Fine. Go!"

"Logan, what's going on?"

Logan turned to see Kitty appear. "Mansion's under attack. Find Iceman and Colossus; get suited up if you can. Rogue and the Cajun are looking for Jimmy, but if you find him first, look after him."

"Always do," Kitty replied. "Who wants to kill us now?"

"The usual people and your pal," Logan said. "But don't try to use Jimmy; they might just be wise to that trick now."

"Got you, Logan."

"Hey!" Logan suddenly exclaimed.

"Stop squirming, unless you want me to drop you," Erik said dryly.

Logan looked over his shoulder and glared. "You wanna tell me why you just yanked me into the air?"

"Pyro has managed to raise a small army," Erik told him, his tone half-amused, half-annoyed. "We need to take him and Multiple Man out now."

"Put me down and I'll take care of it," Logan said.

"How?"

"Easy. Only the real Multiple Man has a scent," Logan replied. "That's how we defeated him in the warehouse."

Erik nodded. "Of course."

"Why does Juggernaut want Charles?" Logan asked as his feet touched the ground.

"As I said before, explanations will have to wait for a later time," Erik replied, disappearing around a corner.

"Great." Logan sniffed the air and broke into a run.

He soon found Multiple Man, lots of him, and he lost himself in cutting the clones down until he reached the real one. Pulling his fist back, Logan retracted his claws at the last second and rendered Multiple Man unconscious with one swift punch.

"Let's hope the others are that easy," he muttered.

*'Try to draw them outside,'* Erik said, his voice sounding through everyone's earpieces.

*'It's broad daylight!'* Kitty replied.

*'Do we have to take orders from him, Logan?'* Bobby asked angrily.

*'Yeah, you do, and Erik's right. Lure everyone outside; it'll make life a lot easier,'* Logan replied.

As the fight spilled out into the grounds, Logan was glad the mansion had no close neighbours and that a good portion of it was hidden from the road. He didn't want to be the one to have to explain just what was going on; mutant school would not be a good response.

"Shit, John!" Bobby exclaimed. "What have you done to yourself?"

The X-Men stopped to stare at Pyro. His skin was almost black, like it had been scorched by the flames he wielded, and he only had one glove on to create a spark.

Pyro grinned. "It's called self-improvement. You might want to try it sometime, although I don't think there's much point. They'd have to tear you down and start again from scratch." He suddenly raised his arm and white flames, tinged with blue shot out.

Bobby barely had time to move. "Who did this to you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Peter armoured up and made a move towards Pyro, but Bobby stopped him. "Don't. Remember last time he had us fused together?"

"Short term," Peter replied.

"Yeah, well this time it could be permanent. I don't want to risk it," Bobby said.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Let's find the others. We'll need the team to take him out."

"Good old Bobby, always the first to run away!" Pyro called mockingly after them.

"Bobby! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kitty," he replied. "Where's Jimmy?"

"'Ere, wit' us."

Bobby scowled as he turned to see Rogue and Remy approaching with Jimmy between them. "Nice costume."

Remy chose to ignore the sarcasm. "Thanks. De ladies find it 'ard to resist."

"Not now, guys," Kitty told them, putting her hand on Bobby's arm and glaring at Remy. "You can play cavemen later and bash each other over the heads. Right now, we have a mansion to tidy."

"Miss Pryde is right," Erik said as he landed.

"Well Multiple Man ain't goin' anywhere," Logan muttered with a growl. "I knew it was a good idea gettin' th' furball to build a couple o' brigs."

"We have a problem," Bobby said, and quickly explained about Pyro.

Both Rogue and Remy looked at each other and then frowned. "Ah'm not sure, but to me - to Carol - that sounds like that guy Essex."

Remy suddenly looked uncomfortable. "'E goes by ano'der name, dat one."

Logan stepped forward and grabbed the front of the thief's uniform. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You didn' ask," Remy replied, shrugging.

"Logan, put him down," Rogue said.

Logan growled but released him. "T'anks, mon ami." The Cajun smiled before becoming serious. "'E calls 'imself Mr Sinister, and 'e likes to…experiment. On mutants."

"They don't volunteer willingly, do they?" Jimmy asked.

"Some do, like ol' Pyro, but others are forced." Remy jumped when Logan growled loudly, but Rogue put a gloved hand on his arm to try and sooth him. "'E uses children mostly."

It was Logan and Erik's turn to share a glance, but they didn't expand on it. It was something they would talk to Charles and Ororo, and Hank, about when they got back. It was entirely possible they would have to go on a manhunt for Scott as well as Essex.

"Why do goodie two-shoes like yourselves always spend so much time yapping?" Juggernaut yelled as he ran towards them.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Logan shouted as the team dispersed.

Erik looked around, his mind whirring quickly. "Colossus, how much can you lift?"

"More than anyone else here, apart from perhaps Rogue now," he replied.

"A good point, thank you. I want you and Rogue to find two stones, heavy enough to knock a tank out. And I need some metal, thick lengths if possible."

"There's some steel girders in the frame of th' mansion," Logan told him, "Though I don't think Chuck'd be too happy if you used 'em."

Erik smiled. "I won't tell Charles you called him that ridiculous name if you don't tell him I tore part of his house down."

Logan grinned back. "Deal."

*'On my signal, Rogue, Colossus, I want you to drop those stones on Juggernaut, one preferably on his head,'* Erik told them through the communicator.

*'Won't that kill him?'* Peter asked.

Erik chortled. *'Hardly. Give him a mild headache, maybe.'*

*'Alright, kids, while we take out Lard, you try and keep Pyro occupied. We'll deal with him after,'* Logan ordered, and he heard a faint laugh from Kitty.

"I want to see my little brother!" Juggernaut shouted. "I owe him a butt-kickin'. He ain't had one for a while."

Rogue and Colossus looked at each other and frowned. "Brother?"

"Concentrate!" Logan yelled as he charged at Juggernaut, who picked him up easily and threw him.

*'Now!'* Erik ordered.

Colossus aimed a rock at the back of Juggernaut's knees while Rogue flew, rather unsteadily, up over his head. With a nod to each other, the stones hit Juggernaut at the same time, dazing him.

Instantly, Erik wrapped the strong metal girders around him.

"Rogue! Take his helmet!" Erik shouted.

"Hey! Give that back!" Juggernaut grumbled.

"Ah don't think so, sugah," Rogue replied sweetly before looking at Erik. "What's it for?"

"Removing it makes Charles' life easier when he returns," Erik said, and then motioned quickly with his hand.

Logan laughed as Juggernaut tried to swear, but the metal strip over his mouth prevented anything but mumbling. "Nice."

"We could use some help over here!" Bobby yelled, rolling to one side as Pyro tried to flame him.

"You ain't taken him down yet?" Logan asked.

Bobby glared at him. "You try! He can generate flames without aid on one hand, and he's pissed with us to boot!"

"Logan, is the mansion equipped with a sprinkler system?" Erik asked.

Logan nodded. "Far as I know."

"Good. I want you all to go round and set the fire alarms off. Iceman, do you think you can keep the water cold without freezing it?"

"Why?" Bobby snapped back.

Erik took a deep breath instead of retorting. "Because Pyro will be able to heat the water up until it turns to steam. If you keep it cold, he won't be able to generate fire. I hope."

"It's worth a try," Peter said.

"Where's Storm when you need her?" Kitty asked.

"Of gallivantin' wit' de Professor," Remy replied, waggling his eyebrows up and day.

Kitty stared at him. "No way! Ororo and Xavier?"

Jimmy nodded. "Way."

"When you've all finished," Logan said acidly.

"Sorry," they chorused.

Pyro soon found himself under assault from several different directions, and no one came to help him. When it suddenly seemed to start raining - and cold rain at that - he felt his skin sizzle and he knew the fight was lost.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Pyro sneered at them.

"Dat one, he knows 'ow t' run," Remy commented.

"That's about all he knows how to do, sugah," Rogue replied.

But Logan shook his head. "Pyro was right; we were lucky. I have the feeling we won't have it so easy next time."

Kitty turned and sighed. "So, who's going to tell the Professor that half the mansion's been trashed?"

Logan and Erik looked at each other and both said, "You can."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Ororo was laughing as she pushed Charles up the street. "You cannot be serious."

He nodded. "Perfectly. I would have made an excellent break-dancer."

Ororo shook her head, still smiling as they turned into the mansion and headed up the drive. But the smile soon disappeared when she saw the destruction in front of her. "Oh my God," she whispered.

They hurried to the house as fast as they could, but slowed when they saw the younger X-Men drinking sodas, and Logan and Erik both with beers. All were covered in dust, dirt, blood and sweat, but there seemed to be no serious injuries.

"Would someone care to tell me what happened?" Charles asked, his tone deceptively mild.

Again, Logan and Erik shared a glance. "Well, old friend," Erik started.

"It's a long story," Logan finished.

Charles shook his head. "I leave you alone for two minutes…. Next time I think I'll leave one of the students in charge." He sighed. "Very well, tell me what happened. I'm all ears."

"You can tell him," Logan said.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Well, Charles…," he started again.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Once Erik had finished explaining what had happened - with Logan and the other X-Men's help - Charles hung his head. "I am sorry, but I have not been completely honest with you," he admitted.

Ororo frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean, Charles?"

The telepath wheeled himself slightly away from the group. "Juggernaut's real name is Cain Marko, as some of you know. What none of you know, save Erik, is that he is my step-brother." Charles sighed and stared into the distance. "When I was young, my father died and my mother remarried. Her new husband already had a child, Cain, and despite the fact that I am older, Cain always refers to me as 'little brother', which is not a term of endearment, I can tell you. He was a despicable child, always bullying people, and he hated the fact that I could 'get into his head.'

"If he had been a…a 'normal' child, he would have taken great delight in telling my mother what I was - a mutant," Charles continued. "But as he was one as well, he reluctantly kept the secret. Every so often, he decides to pay me a visit, but in recent years, I haven't seen anything of him, thankfully."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ororo asked.

"There was no need," Charles replied simply. *'Logan, I apologise for the intrusion, but I need to tell you something and to ask a favour. Cain used to call me 'Chuck', which is why I dislike the name so much. Now if you would kindly provide a change of subject, I would be most grateful.'*

"Look, as fascinatin' as this family history is," Logan said, "We've got bigger problems. The Cajun said that this guy Essex calls himself Mr Sinister as well, and he likes experimentin' on children."

Charles looked horrified. "Scott," he murmured.

Erik nodded. "That is what we thought."

"That's it, I've had enough," Bobby snapped. "We're not kids any more; quit keeping us in the dark!"

"Robert!" Charles said sharply. "Your enthusiasm to help is commendable, but unless you control your temper, you will end up being no better than John. Now, we don't tell you things because we are unsure of them ourselves, but we will tell you what we do know. Logan, if you would be so kind."

"Scott was raised in an orphanage which was run by Nathaniel Essex," Logan told them concisely.

Erik looked at Charles. "We need to find them both, old friend."

"You think this guy Essex, or Sinister - or whatever the hell he calls himself - experimented on Cyclops?" Kitty asked.

"We're not sure, it's what we need to find out," Logan replied.

Bobby had a haunted expression on his face. "What about John? We can still help him."

But Charles shook his head and sighed sadly. "I fear that Pyro is beyond our reach now. For someone to redeem themselves, there has to be some small part of them that wishes to be helped. I do not think John has that part any more."

"Look, someone's got t' say it an' it might as well be me." Logan looked at the younger X-Men. "So you wanna be treated like adults? Here's the harsh truth of reality; if Pyro carries on the way he's goin', someone's goin' t' have t' kill him. He's a danger to humanity because he won't be able t' control his powers. Now can you do that, Bobby? Could you kill your old pal?"

Bobby gritted his teeth together as he thought, and Rogue noticed how Kitty put her hand on his arm in comfort. Rogue almost laughed at how jealous she *didn't* feel.

"I don't know," Bobby admitted finally.

But Logan nodded. "That's a start."

"We need to find Scott and we need to find Essex," Ororo said. "And we need to fix the mansion. How are we going to decide who does what?"

"I think we," Bobby replied, gesturing to the younger X-Men, even Remy, "Should stay here and work on the mansion. We've all got skills that would be put to better use here. Logan, Ororo, Mr Lensherr and Dr McCoy - when he gets back - could look for Cyclops and Sinister."

"Sensible thinking, Mr Drake," Erik said. "I'm impressed."

Charles smiled. "I agree, Robert. I will oversee your work, as well as make sure you're all fed and watered."

Rogue looked surprised. "You can cook?"

Charles laughed. "Of course. Just not for the entire school."

"Ororo, can you get hold of Hank?" Logan asked. "I think you two would be better lookin' for Scott. Me an' Erik'll try to track Sinister down."

Ororo nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"You want us to go right now?" Erik asked tiredly.

"No time like the present, old friend," Charles replied.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles waited patiently for a connection to be established and he couldn't help but smile when Moira's face appeared. "I hope I didn't wake you," he said in greeting.

"Hardly, Charles. You know I don't sleep," Moira replied.

"That makes two of us. How are you?"

"Well, thank you, but finding it strange without you around."

Charles' smile grew. "I miss you too."

At one time they had been engaged, but Moira broke it off after Charles was called to serve in the army. It hurt him at the time, the abruptness of the decision, but after a while he understood why she had done it and how hard it had been for her to tell him it was over. When Charles decided to start his school, he called on Moira for help and they once again grew close as friends.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't a social call?" Moira asked.

"You know me too well," Charles replied. "That matter I spoke to you about a short while ago; have you spoken to Kurt?"

Moira sighed. "Why do you put these things on me, Charles?"

"Because I think you're best equipped to handle them."

"Smooth talker."

"I do try."

Moira shook her head. "Yes, I did talk to him, and being the man he is, he wants to talk to her, but he wants her to come here."

Charles nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately, I cannot spare anyone to bring her, or to stay with you while she's there."

"Do you think I need protecting, Charles?" Moira asked somewhat sharply.

"I have no doubt you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, Moira," he replied calmly, "But I would feel better if an X-Man was there."

"You just said you can't spare anyone, Charles, so I'll just have to manage on my own." She looked at him carefully. "What's happened? You look more tired than usual."

He smiled. "Cain decided to pay us a visit. My students are busy rebuilding the mansion as we speak."

"Oh my God. Is everybody okay?"

"Yes, thankfully. We also have Multiple Man in 'custody', so to speak. Also, it turns out that the man I spoke to you about, Essex, is a much bigger threat than we first thought."

"How so?" Moira asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say any more at the moment," Charles replied.

Moira nodded. "I understand. When can we expect Mystique?"

"Erik will talk to her as soon as he finds her, so I would say within the next couple of days," Charles said.

"If Kurt changes his mind, I'll let you know, but I doubt he will."

"Thank you, Moira. For everything."

"Don't worry, Charles, I'm keeping a list of how you can repay me," Moira replied with a smile before disconnecting.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your charm with the ladies, old friend."

Charles turned and smiled. "It's good to see you haven't lost that bad habit of eavesdropping, old friend."

"I merely came to tell you that Logan and I are heading out," Erik replied. "And when I heard you talking to someone, I decided the polite thing would be to wait outside."

"Will you speak to Mystique tonight then?" Charles asked.

Erik sighed and nodded. "I suppose I'd better."

"Yes, you had," he replied. "I'm sure Logan can manage on his own for a while."

"Aren't you going to send Ms Munroe out?" Erik asked.

"I'm waiting for Henry to return."

"Ah. And when is the good doctor back?"

"Tomorrow," Charles replied, staring meaningfully at his old friend.

Erik held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'm going." He turned, but stopped in the doorway. "Do you believe in Logan's 'natural balance' theory?"

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"He says that we need each other because we balance each other out," Erik replied. "I'm guessing your X-Men work the same way."

Charles nodded. "Scott balances Logan, when he's here."

"Which means Mr Summers has to return eventually. Rogue and Robert are a balance, I suppose."

"It's possible. Where are you going with this, old friend?"  
Erik leant against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. "The better your X-Men become, the stronger the 'bad guy'. You may defeat Sinister, once we find him, but will it be easy? At least when I was your enemy, you knew what you were up against."

Charles frowned. "I'm not enamoured with that analogy, Erik. I never thought you would use the Dark Phoenix like you did; I never thought you'd let me die."

"I didn't exactly have much choice, Charles," he protested.

"There is always a choice, old friend." The telepath sighed. "So you would rather be the enemy than our ally?"

"If you and I are in control of the balance, we know what to expect. I dislike the unknown, especially like this."

Charles sighed again and shook his head. "As much as it pains me to say, I agree with you. There has always been a certain honour between us that other rivals seem to lack."

"Try not to be too upset, old friend," Erik said quietly. "I never said I was leaving any time soon; I'm merely putting the point out there that it is inevitable. I may stay for many years, but in the end, I will have to leave. You know my permanent place in the world cannot be by your side."

"Yes, Erik, I do know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Charles replied before glancing at his watch. "You had better go. Try to be diplomatic with Mystique, and don't forget to tell Logan you won't be helping him for a time."

Erik gave a mock salute before leaving the room, unaware of the look of pain that crossed his old friend's face.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

He received a few strange glances - some curious, some wary - from the patrons of the bar, but Erik didn't care. He was waiting for one person only, and even though she was wearing a different face, he knew when Mystique had entered the room.

"What do you want?" she asked ungraciously as she sat down.

"To apologise. I should never have left you after you protected me."

Mystique stared at him. "I want to talk to Erik, not the cripple."

Erik clamped his hand down hard over Mystique's on the table top. "How do you know Charles is back?"

"I listen, I hear things. Let go of me!"

"Never call Charles a cripple again. Do you understand, my dear?" Erik said quietly, leaning across the table until his face was centimetres from Mystique's.

She glared back. "Yes. Now let go."

"I came to tell you that your son wishes to speak to you, but there is a problem."

"When isn't there," Mystique said with a sneer.

Erik ignored her. "He is staying with a friend of Charles', and Charles is not entirely happy about letting you go there alone."

"He needn't worry. All I care about is my son," Mystique replied, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Actually, you have met him before, when we joined forces with the X-Men to fight William Stryker," Erik admitted. "He calls himself 'Nightcrawler', although I know he still carries the name you gave him."

Mystique looked shocked. "Kurt?"

Erik nodded and covered her hand with his again, although much gentler this time. "I give you my word I am telling the truth now. He very much wants to see you, but do not expect too much." He passed her a piece of paper. "That is how to get to where he is. Good luck."

Mystique took the paper in both hands and stood up. "Thank you," she replied, nodding slightly before leaving.

*'There, old friend. Happy now?'* Erik thought, and he could almost hear Charles laughing.

*'Find Essex and then I'll be happy.'*

Erik rolled his eyes. *'There is no pleasing some people.'*

'I heard that,' Charles thought back.

'You were supposed to.'

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Morning came far too early for the occupants of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and the first few hours after dawn saw those that had been up all night yawning and stretching all over the place.

"Coffee," Bobby grunted.

"Agreed," Peter said.

"Me too," Kitty added.

Jimmy smiled. "I'll do it."

"Make sure it's strong, son," Hank said, startling everyone. "Oh my stars and garters, what happened here?"

"Juggernaut," was the unanimous reply.

"I go away for one day," he muttered, shaking his head.

Charles smiled. "I went out for a few hours and came back to this."

"Who did you leave in charge?"

"Logan and Erik."

"That explains everything," Hank replied. "Can I help?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Ororo said, smiling before turning to the younger X-Men. "Alright, you can go to bed now."

"T'anks, Stormy."

"Remy…."

"Come on, smooth talker, before you get yourself into a whole lot o' trouble," Rogue said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

Once only Charles and Ororo were left, Hank asked, "What exactly happened?"

Charles explained, and finished by adding, "That is what Erik and Logan told me," just as someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it," Ororo said, turning and walking down the hall. She opened one of the front doors, but no more sound came out of her mouth, and Charles didn't need to be a telepath to sense something was wrong.

"Ororo?" he called, frowning in concern.

Hank headed towards the front door to see what was happening. "Is everything al- oh my stars and garters."

Scott smiled back. "That's a nice greeting, old friend. How have you been?"

"Scott?" Charles said, wheeling himself slowly to the doors, confused by the situation. "What is going…on?" He trailed off as he saw the woman stood next to his first X-Man.

"I wanted to introduce you to my fiancée," Scott replied.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles could do nothing but stare as Scott stood in the doorway, beaming with pride. The telepath's mind was full of questions and worries, but something overrode that.

*'Charles, please tell me I'm not dreaming,'* Ororo thought, the shock evident in her 'tone'.

*'Ororo, Henry, I think calm is needed right now. This is going to be extremely difficult on all of us, but first we must find out exactly what is going on,'* Charles replied silently. Out loud, he said, "I'm sorry, Scott, you took us by surprise. We weren't expecting to see you again for some time."

"I know, but as you're my only family, I wanted to come and tell you the happy news," Scott replied, then he peered into the mansion. "Trouble?"

"Of the Juggernaut kind," Ororo told him with a smile.

"Ah."

"Mr Summers, are you going to make the proper introductions so we can greet this beautiful lady in the right way?" Hank asked, ever the diplomat.

"Of course. This is Madelyne Pryor," Scott said. "This is Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe."

"Pleased to meet you," Madelyne replied, smiling. She was a tall, fairly slim woman, with long red hair and green eyes; ordinary really, except for one detail. She could easily have been Jean Grey's twin.

"The pleasure is ours, my dear," Charles said courteously, rolling forward to shake her hand. "Well, Scott, this is indeed a surprise. When you left the mansion the other week, I did not expect to see you again so soon, as I have already said. And I certainly did not expect you to be engaged."

Scott smiled and put his arm around Madelyne's shoulders. "What can I say? It was love at first sight."

"I'm sure it was," Charles murmured.

"How long are you staying?" Ororo asked quickly.

"I don't know; how long will I be welcome?" Scott retorted.

Hank clapped him on the shoulder. "For as long as you wish. And as long as you're willing to help."

Scott laughed. "Whatever I can do."

"Good, follow me."

"Let me show you to a room," Ororo said to Madelyne.

Charles suddenly found himself alone in the hall and he carefully closed the front door. He was unsure how to handle this new situation on top of everything else that had occurred recently, but at least he didn't have to worry about finding Scott. Charles' worry now was how much to tell his first X-Man.

*'Erik, Logan, I need you to return to the mansion immediately. Something has come up,'* he thought.

*'We're never gonna find Essex at this rate,'* Logan replied grumpily.

Charles sighed. *'I'm going to tell you now what the problem is, but you must promise to come straight to my study when you return.'*

*'Of course, Charles,'* Erik thought. *'Are you hurt?'*

*'I'm fine, old friend, just slightly shocked.'*

*'What's happened?'* Logan asked.

*'Scott has returned to the mansion.'*

Logan snorted. *'Already? Proper home boy, ain't he?'*

Charles ignored him. '*He brought someone back with him…his fiancée.'*

*'What?'* Logan exclaimed.

*'That is not the shock. Her name is Madelyne Pryor and she bears an uncanny resemblance to Jean.'*

*'How uncanny?'* Erik asked.

*'They could be genetic twins,'* Charles replied.

Logan had nothing to add for a change; he was too busy swearing. *'We'll be back as soon as possible,'* Erik assured his old friend.

*'Thank you.'* Charles sighed and rubbed his temples. He really needed a holiday.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles sensed Logan returning quite some time before he heard the front door of the mansion crash open, and he sighed. This was definitely not going to be easy.

"Where is he?" Logan demanded to know when he entered Charles' study. "And where's *she?*"

"Logan, please calm down. This attitude will not help anyone," the telepath said sharply. "You're not the only one who cared for Jean - who loved her - and the reappearance of Scott with a woman who looks like Jean is difficult on all of us."

"Why do you insist on using twenty words when ten will do, Charles?" Erik asked, his tone playful but his posture and expression weary.

"That will do, Erik."

"Yes, sir."

"When you two have finished," Logan snapped.

Charles glared at him. "Logan, I need your solemn word that you will not do something stupid."

"If I don't promise?" he retorted sulkily.

"I will *make* you," Charles said, his tone deceptively mild.

"Ah, I thought I heard a bull in a china shop," Scott said as he entered the room. "Logan."

Logan gritted his teeth together. "Scott. You're looking well."

Scott shook his head. "Don't pretend you like me any more than I like you, Wolverine. We've got a score to settle; you might have forgotten, but I haven't."

"Madelyne's settling in," Ororo reported, going to stand between Logan and Charles, her hand on the back of the telepath's wheelchair.

*'My apologies, but this is important. Scott cannot know about Essex,'* Charles projected.

*'Why not?'* Erik asked.

*'I think it could be very damaging to him, but there is another reason. I can't explain it right now as I haven't quite figured it out.'*

*'I'm sure when you have, you'll let us know,'* Logan thought.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to look. "Professor, ah…." Rogue stopped suddenly. "Sorry, ah didn' realise you had visitors. Oh, hi, Scott."

"Rogue," Scott replied, smiling. "You're looking well."

"Thanks. You too." She turned back to Charles. "Professor, ah need to talk to you."

Charles looked at the young woman carefully before nodding. "Very well. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. And behave yourselves," he added in a firm voice.

"Logan, wait!" Ororo called, chasing after Wolverine who was storming off down the corridor.

Erik looked at Scott. "He definitely doesn't like you," he said in an amused voice.

"The feeling's mutual. And that goes for you too," Scott replied flatly, turning and heading for the stairs.

"With these champions of our cause, it's a wonder the world is surviving," Erik muttered, counting to ten before following Scott in the direction of the bedrooms, intent on sleeping for as long as fate would allow.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"What is it, Rogue?" Charles asked once they were alone.

Rogue looked uncomfortable. "Ah…ah know where to find Essex."

Charles smiled. "It's alright, you're not in trouble. I thought this might happen."

"Carol's memories have been coming to me while ah sleep," Rogue admitted. "An' last night ah dreamt of a place and a man. Ah think it's Essex, but Carol's tryin' to hide it."

"The only way to find out is for me to look at the memory as well," Charles said. "Is that alright with you?"

Rogue nodded. "That's why ah came. Remy knows what Essex looks like as well, though he's reluctant to talk 'bout it too."

*'Remy.'*

*'Oui, professor?'*

*'Would you come to my study, please?'*

*'Problem?'*

*'No. I'd like your help.'*

*'Be happy t' lend a hand.'*

*'Thank you.'* "Remy will be here shortly," Charles said out loud. "In the meantime, let's see about this memory of Carol's, shall we?"

He reached out and put his hands close to Rogue's head. Charles didn't often need to be near a subject to read their minds, but sometimes he felt it was needed; it seemed to give him greater focus and control.

Charles didn't recognise the room, which was empty when he and Rogue appeared in it, but looking out of the window, he saw a view that was familiar.

"I know where we are," he said quietly.

Rogue looked at him. "You do?"

Charles nodded. "Not specifically, but the area. I'm sure Remy will confirm my suspicions."

"He said he didn't know."

"Did you really think a thief like Gambit would not know where a man like Essex could be found?" Charles asked gently.

Rogue just shrugged. "Ah hoped he was tellin' the truth, but ah knew he wasn't. Ah'm sure he had a good reason for lying."

"People like Remy always do," Charles replied quietly. "Be very still, Rogue. Essex is coming."

The man that came through the door was tall and well built. His hair was black and closely cropped, the 'V' it made on his forehead very pronounced. He had a short goatee, and cold blue eyes. But Charles was frowning. There was something wrong about this man, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I've seen enough, Rogue, thank you," Charles said. "We can leave now."

"Was that him, Professor?" Rogue asked.

"I think so. From what little Scott told me, he fits Essex's description, but let's be certain." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"You wanted t' see me?" Remy said, walking in.

"I did. Close the door, please. Now, you know what Essex looks like and where he can be found, don't you?"

Remy's eyes widened and for a moment it was obvious he was thinking about lying. "'Ow'd you know dat?" he asked eventually.

"I didn't read your mind; I didn't need to," Charles reassured it. "I worked it out for myself. If I may, I'd like to show you an image. I need you to tell me if it is Essex or not."

"In my head?"

Charles nodded. "Yes."

Remy thought about it and then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" A few seconds later, the thief nodded firmly. "Dat's de man, Essex. Guy gives me de creeps. S'like 'e's wearin' a mask, non?"

"Of course," Charles suddenly exclaimed quietly. "Would you two excuse me, please? I need to talk to Henry."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Hank was finishing tidying a section of newly rebuilt mansion when Charles found him. "There's no need to do that, Henry," the telepath told the blue furred mutant.

"I feel there is, Charles," Hank replied. "We were so close to a…a cure for this." He gestured at himself. "You have no idea how many I have wished I had taken that cure, even though it wasn't permanent."

"But you have done more to help everybody understand and accept mutants in your current form," Charles said. "I think, my friend, that *you* have no idea how important your acceptance of you appearance has helped others."

"Perhaps. But you didn't come down here to talk about that, did you?"

Charles shook his head. "I have an image of Sinister now, and I know where to find him." He briefly recounted the meeting with Rogue and Remy. "When Remy said it was like Essex was wearing a mask, I remembered something. I thought I had heard of this man before, or someone like him. Henry, do you remember a person from a few years back, who called himself Mr Sinister?"

Hank frowned. "I'm not sure…wait…genetics, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was obsessed with the genetic coding of certain mutants," Charles said, leaning forward in his wheelchair. "He was looking for the most powerful mutants, according to their genes, and he hoped to obtain an offspring from them."

"Yes, I remember. His propaganda speeches, so to speak, were always cold and clinical, much like the man himself."

Charles nodded. "But suddenly, he disappeared."

"That's correct."

"When I was in Rogue's memory, I felt as though Essex *was* wearing a mask, and the vague sense I got from him was the same as Sinister."

Hank stared at the telepath. "Are you saying that Essex and Sinister are the same person, Charles?"

"I can't be certain, but yes, that is what I'm saying."

"And how are you going to acquire this certainty?" Hank asked.

"You remember what Sinister was like; would you recognise the man behind the mask?" Charles replied.

"I might."

"I would you like to accompany Remy, Logan and Erik to Essex's hideout," Charles said, turning his wheelchair around and moving off. "If he isn't there, find as much information as you can. If he is there, be very careful, Henry."

Hank looked mildly amused. "How do you know he is hiding, Charles?"

"Because we haven't found him yet, my friend," the telepath replied over his shoulder.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"I think I need to have a serious talk to Charles about the meaning, and importance, of sleep," Erik grumbled as they left the mansion.

"It's somethin' of a house rule; no one sleeps," Logan replied.

"Yes, well some of us aren't as resilient as you are, Wolverine."

"Or as young," Remy muttered.

Erik glared at him. "I heard that."

Remy shrugged. "So?"

"I hate to be the killjoy, but could we please concentrate?" Hank asked.

"Keep yer fur on," Logan said. "We know what we're doin'."

"You might, but you have no idea what you are up against," Hank replied.

Erik looked at him. "Please enlighten us, then."

"Not much is known about Sinister, except that he is a brilliant geneticist and he is highly intelligent. When we first encountered him, he was experimenting on mutants who were…not as fortunate as others," Hank explained. "In short, they would not be missed."

Logan growled and Remy nodded. "My t'oughts 'xactly, mon ami."

"While researching into this man, we discovered records of him dating back to the late nineteenth century. He does not have a healing factor like yours, Logan, but it seems that he cannot be killed."

"Everybody has a weakness," Erik stated.

Hank looked at him. "If you find Sinister's, please let me know."

"It gets worse," Remy said. "Dis man, 'e can change. Like 'e don' 'ave t' dodge bullets; 'e shifts an' dey go right t'rough 'im."

"That could be a problem," Erik admitted.

Logan shrugged. "Sounds like fun to me."

"We never did find out why he wanted genetic coding of mutants," Hank continued. "All that is certain is that he is looking for something, for two mutants of unknown potential and the subsequent child of that pair."

"Why?" Logan asked.

Hank shrugged. "We do not know." He turned.

"Don' look at me, mon ami," Remy said, holding his hands up. "Dis man, I stay away from 'im. 'E wants t'ieves t' get information for 'im, an' 'e pays dem good, but I don' trust dat one, not as far as dis Cajun can t'row de mansion."

"Rogue said he wanted the access codes to the mansion," Logan stated. "What's in the mansion a guy like Essex could want?"

"Cerebro," Hank said.

"Yeah, but he'd need the Professor for that."

"Mutant files," Erik suggested.

Logan looked at him. "An' what good would those do?"

"Mayb' it was a mutant, non?" Remy said.

"Maybe," Hank replied before stopping. "We're here. Logan, if you would be so kind."

Logan tiled his head slightly, his ears alert as his nose sniffed the air. "No one's home, unless this guy doesn't have a scent."

"I suppose we will soon find out. Shall I knock on the door?" Erik asked.

Remy held his hand up. "Allow me, mes amis." He slipped a card into his hand, charged it, and threw it at the door, which exploded on contact. "Voila."

Logan shook his head. "Subtle, Cajun."

"Jus' like you."

"Yup. An' you let me go first." Logan disappeared and reappeared a few moments later. "Like I said, no one home."

"Spread out, search everywhere," Erik ordered. "There has to be something for us here."

"Who died and made you boss?" Logan asked.

Erik glared at him. "How would you like to resemble a Celtic knot, Wolverine?"

"Alright, I get the idea."

The four of them spread out and combed the apartment, finding nothing unusual at all, which in itself was strange. They checked for secret compartments, hidden areas, but there was nothing.

"This is pointless," Erik said wearily. "I suggest we go back to the mansion and think more on the problem tomorrow."

Logan nodded. "Good idea." He was the last to the door and he stopped suddenly. "Hang on." He walked backwards slowly, halting in the middle of the room and looking upwards. "Erik, can you sense metal? You know, like I can smell people."

"It depends on the metal and what it's used for."

"I think there's something up there."

Erik moved to stand by Logan and he closed his eyes, his hands moving of their own accord. "You're right, the whole ceiling is made of metal," Erik replied. "But it's very thin, almost like it's just shielding for something else."

"Can you find the door?" Logan asked.

Erik shook his head. "No."

"I migh' b' able t'," Remy said. "But I need a boost up."

"Come here, son." Hank laced his hands together and bent over slightly. "I can lift you straight up or you can stand on my shoulders."

"I try de shoulders first, Beast," Remy replied. He climbed quickly up the blue furred mutant and raised one hand, placing his palm on he ceiling.

"I hope you know what yer doin', Cajun," Logan muttered.

"Quiet, mon ami. Dis is 'ard work, takes a lot o' brain power. Too much charge in de ceilin' an' de whole place, it go boom."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Great plan."

"Hush," Erik murmured.

Slowly, the ceiling began to glow pink and then, off to one side, an outline appeared. "Voila, mes amis," Remy said smugly, jumping nimbly to the ground. "One door."

"I hate that kid at times," Logan growled.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank murmured as he entered the hidden room. Light reflected off everything; the steel work surfaces and the many computer screens that adorned the room.

"What the hell is this place?" Logan asked.

"At a guess, I would say this is Sinister's lab," Erik replied.

Hank bent over one of the computer's. "His database is extensive."

"Database?" Logan asked.

"Genetics codes of mutants, but they're filed under codenames."

"Dis Cajun, 'e like de riddles," Remy said. "Go on, mon ami."

Hank nodded. "Alright. I'll read a few out and we'll see how we do. The All Seeing Eye, The Fiery Bird, The Gentle Giant, The Peacemaker, The Untameable One, The Southern Frost, The Northern Chill…."

"That's enough, Hank," Logan said in protest.

"Let's start from the top," Erik suggested. "The first one was The All Seeing Eye."

Logan frowned. "How's 'I' spelt?"

"E-Y-E," Hank replied.

"That's easy. Cyclops, old One Eye himself. What?" Logan asked when the others stared at him.

"The Fiery Bird," Hank continued. "I presume that would be Jean Grey. Her alter ego was known as the Phoenix."

Erik nodded. "That would make sense. Next?"

"The Gentle Giant."

Logan grunted. "Ain't ol' Juggernaut, is it?"

"Wha' 'bou' Colossus?" Remy asked. "Dat one is a giant, an' 'e's gentle."

"Smart kid," Logan grumbled.

"The Peacemaker," Hank said.

Erik laughed. "I would say Charles, off the top of my head."

"I think you're right," Hank replied, and everyone looked at him. "I'll explain later. The Untameable One."

"Don' look at me," Logan protested.

Hank shook his head. "In this case, I think Sinister means someone else."

"Why?" Erik asked.

"Sinister has notes next to some of the names. Next to 'The Peacemaker' he's put 'TP, pwfl, intlg', which I assume mean 'telepath, powerful, intelligent'," Hank said. "Next to 'The Untameable One', Sinister has put 'w/ml'."

"Wit'out metal?" Remy suggested.

Hank nodded. "That would be my guess."

"Sabretooth," Logan growled. "What would Sinister want with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect the answer is here somewhere," Hank replied.

"Next," Erik said.

"The next two have me confused," Hank admitted. "The Southern Frost and The Northern Chill."

"Do you think one is the delightful Emma Frost?" Erik asked, amused.

Hank nodded. "I would assume the other is our very own Iceman."

"It's easy. Southern Frost is Emma, Northern Chill is Bobby," Logan replied. "It's a play on words, ain't it? Even I can figure that out."

Remy laughed. "Why is it dat de people wit' big brains 'ave t' overcomplicate t'ings?"

"Dunno, Cajun," Logan said.

Erik ignored them and peered over Hank's shoulder. "What do these mean?" he asked, pointing to lines on the screen.

"I think they are the pairings Sinister thinks are most promising, according to their genetic codes," Hanks replied. "Like here, Emma and Bobby have a higher rating than, say, Emma and Peter."

"Anyone else on that list?"

"The Green Goddess, The Goddess and…oh my," Hank said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you do that. Who else?"

"The Master of Magnetism."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have given myself that title."

But Remy was shaking his head. "Der's someone else who can control metal," he said. "I don' know 'er name, but she's pretty good."

"I think this refers to Erik," Hank replied. "But this woman, is there anything different about her? I only ask because beside 'The Green Goddess', Sinister has put 'c/ml', the same shorthand as next to 'The Master of Magnetism'."

"Controls metal," Logan stated.

"Now you ask, mon ami, dis lady 'as green 'air," Remy replied.

Erik smiled. "And as we all know, ladies are Goddesses. What's her name, Gambit?"

"Search me."

"I don't think Sinister is too interested in her, though. She matches poorly with the others on his list," Hank said.

"So we've got Cyke, Jean, Charles, Emma, Bobby, Peter, Sabretooth, Erik here, an' an unknown lady with green hair," Logan stated. "Anyone else?"

"The Goddess," Erik said.

Hank's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my stars and garters."

"Furball," Logan growled warningly.

"Ororo was once worshipped as a Goddess because of her ability to control the weather," he explained.

Remy nodded in agreement. "I rem'mber 'er telling me 'bou' dat."

"I think Ororo and Charles are, shall we say, involved," Erik said. "Or if they're not, they will be."

"What's Sinister say about that?" Logan asked.

"You could jus' ask 'im, mon ami," Remy said quietly.

Erik glared at him. "That isn't funny, Gambit."

"Gambit don' joke 'bou' t'ings like dis, mon ami."

"I wondered how long it would take for someone to find me. I must say it's taken you long enough," a smooth voice said.

The four mutants turned slowly, each one assessing the situation quickly, while Hank wondered how he could get the information off the computer and back to the mansion.

"We were just leaving," Erik replied with a smile.

But Sinister shook his head. "I can't allow that and you know it."

"Of course you can," Erik said. "After all, we have no idea what your plan is and even if we did, we would still have to think of a way to stop you. If you keep us here, or even kill us, who will be left for you to plot against?"

Sinister was quiet as he considered Erik's words. Eventually, he nodded. "Very well, you may go. But don't come back."

Erik paused before going back down through the entrance. "Why? Won't you be moving on?" he asked mildly.

Sinister actually laughed. "Yes, you are a worthy opponent. For now, at least."

Erik just inclined his head and climbed back down into the room below, the others following him quickly. "Don't stop," he said quietly as the four of them hurried away from the building.

"That went extremely well," Hank stated breathlessly when they reached the mansion.

Logan nodded his agreement. "See what you mean about that guy now. It's like he's got no emotions at all."

"You look as though you've been hounded mercilessly," Charles stated in amusement as he came towards them.

Erik glared at his friend. "We just had a little chat with Mr Sinister, Charles. Nothing exciting."

"You *what*?"

"We need to talk," Hank said before the two old friends could start bickering.

Charles nodded. "In my office."

"You don' need me, mes amis?" Remy asked, and Erik shook his head.

"Ororo should hear this as well, but not Scott," Hank replied.

"Alright." Soon they were all seated in the telepath's study. "Now what's all this about?" he asked.

"Sinister has files upon files containing the genetic coding of thousands of mutants," Hank started to explain.

Ororo looked horrified. "Where did he get that kind of information?"

"I don't know, but it seems that he is still trying to find a matching pair that will produce a child of unlimited power."

Logan scratched his cheek. "There were ten names at the top of this guy's list and you three," he pointed to Erik, Charles and Ororo, "were on it, along with Bobby, Peter and Scott."

"Emma Frost and Sabretooth were also on the list," Erik continued.

"And the other two?" Charles asked. "You said there were ten names."

"Jean was one person," Hank replied, "And the other is a woman with green hair who can control metal, like Erik, but we don't know her name."

"Lorna Dane," Charles supplied. "Also known as Polaris. I met her briefly when I was on Muir Island. Is she in danger?"

Hank shook his head. "I don't think so. Sinister has organised the ten people into pairings, and each pairing has a success rating."

*"Every* pairing?" Charles asked, attempting to keep a straight face.

Erik glared at him. "I hope our child has my hair line and your brains," he replied.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yer worse than children at times."

"Actually, Logan, Sinister had considered every option," Hank said.

"Yer not serious!"

"Always."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Ororo said, shaking his head.

"Then I shall summarise for you, dear lady," Hank replied. "You and Charles have a high success rating, along with Emma and Bobby, and, surprisingly, Sabretooth and Emma."

"Who had the highest rating?" Charles asked.

"Scott and Jean. Charles, I think I know why Sinister wanted the codes for the mansion," the blue-furred mutant continued. "While we were making our way to his 'hideout', we were discussing possible reasons. Remy suggested Sinister wanted a mutant, and I think he was right. Sinister has everybody's genetic coding on record, and his laboratory makes our facilities look like they were taken from the Stone Age. It is not unreasonable to think that he could make clones."

Logan looked incredulous. "Yer not serious!"

"That is the second time you've said that," Charles stated. "Let me see if I can guess where you're going with this, Henry. You think that Sinister wanted to lure Scott out of the mansion so…oh my God."

"I wish you people would stop doing that!" Logan grumbled.

But Erik was on his feet, his eyes wide in surprise. "Of course, why didn't we see it before?"

"See what?" Logan yelled.

"It's obvious, even to you, Wolverine," Erik replied. "Sinister discovers that a child by Scott and Jean would have unlimited, uncharted powers, but a problem appears; Jean dies. Yet for a man like Sinister, it's a challenge."

Charles nodded. "He wants the codes to the mansion so he can kidnap Scott as he knows he'll never leave of his own accord, but that plan backfires. Sinister then has to think of another strategy, one which includes making a clone of Jean Grey."

"There's a hole in that theory," Ororo said. "A huge hole. Scott isn't Scott; his DNA and genetic coding are different because he's in a different body. And how did Sinister get hold of Jean's DNA in the first place?"

"She's buried in the grounds, 'Ro," Logan pointed out. "It ain't hard."

"Sinister doesn't need Scott now for his DNA, he needs Scott to complete the illusion," Charles said. "We're dealing with a man who plans for every contingency."

"Great. An' how the hell do we explain all this to Scott?" Logan asked.

Charles closed his eyes and sighed. "We don't have to."

Erik recognised the expression. "He's outside, old friend, isn't he?" he said, and the telepath nodded. "I'll let him in."

Scott flung the door open. "Don't bother."

"Scott, calm down," Ororo started, but Scott shook his head.

"No! How can you even think these things? You think that Madelyne was…was 'made' by some mad man? You're crazy!"

Charles looked aggrieved. "Scott, please. I've only ever told you the truth; please believe me when I say that this *is* the truth."

"You're lying!" Scott yelled. "You're just jealous!" He turned and stormed off.

Charles sighed and shook his head, while Erik just said, "Well that could have gone better."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Charles sat outside on a balcony, his eyes closed, face turned towards the gentle breeze, wishing desperately that it would rain. He had always found rain to be soothing, cleansing, and after the confrontation with Scott, and the news about Sinister, Charles needed a little of both.

"I thought I might find you here."

Charles didn't turn or open his eyes as Ororo approached. "I wasn't hiding."

Ororo looked vaguely amused. "Are there any hiding places around here?"

The corners of Charles' mouth twitched at that. "Not that I know of."

"You can't stay out here forever," Ororo said softly. "There is a serious situation brewing and we need to take care of it."

"You make it sound like a storm."

"Isn't it?" Ororo stood at the edge of the balcony, her eyes drawn to horizon off in the distance. "Sinister needs to be stopped, and Scott has to see we're not the enemy."

"And how do you plan we solve those problems?" Charles asked, his eyes still closed.

"Erik said that Sinister will no doubt be moving his base of operations now, but he needs time to do that. If we're going to destroy his records, we need to do it now," Ororo said.

"Now?"

"Within twelve hours," Ororo clarified. "Any longer than that, and I doubt we would find Sinister again for quite some time."

"If we are to defeat him, then we need everybody to work together as a team. I cannot have petty squabbles taking over."

Ororo turned and looked at Charles. "You mean Bobby and Rogue."

"And Remy, and Scott," he replied. "And Kitty."

"Kitty?"

Charles nodded. "She and Bobby are attracted to one another, but Bobby feels as though he's still bound to Rogue in some way."

"Telepathy, Charles?" Ororo chastised him.

"I don't need the ability to read minds to see that, just the ability to see."

"You may be right."

"I am," he said firmly.

"I'll talk with Bobby."

"And the others. But separately."

Ororo nodded. "And Scott?"

Charles pursed his lips and screwed his eyes shut tighter. "Let me deal with him. I think that perhaps, with Henry's help, we can make him see reason."

Ororo nodded again. "I'll go and do that now, then I'll assemble everyone at the jet." She started to walk off the balcony, but stopped as she reached Charles' wheelchair. Wordlessly, she bent and kissed his cheek firmly.

Charles smiled as he heard Ororo leave, his skin tingling where her lips had touched it. Then - miraculously, it seemed - it started to rain gently, and the telepath's smile grew as his heart became lighter.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Despite Charles' words, Ororo had no intention of talking to the four young mutants separately. It would take too much time, which was the one thing they didn't have a lot of.

She found Remy and Rogue in the lounge area, watching the television. "You two, come with me," Ororo ordered.

They looked surprised, but did as they were told. As Ororo walked through the halls of the mansion with them, she wondered where Bobby and Kitty could be. As luck would have it, Kitty walked passed with some other students, and Ororo motioned her to join them.

"Where's Bobby?" Ororo asked.

"In his room, I think," Kitty replied, frowning in confusion.

"Good."

Ororo strode purposefully up to the first floor, stopped outside Bobby's room and banged on the door. "Yeah!" Iceman answered.

Storm opened the door, motioned the other three mutants inside and followed, leaning against the closed door. "Now then, we have a serious situation," Ororo started. "And we need the X-Men to function as a team, with these petty teenage squabbles clouding everyone's judgement. Remy, you will stop baiting Bobby every chance you get, at least until you both know each other better. Friendly teasing is fine, but what you're doing is not.

"Rogue, try to control your temper a little better. The changes you've been through recently have been hard on you, but also on Bobby, so try to be a little more patient. And if you want to date Remy, go ahead, but I'll tell you now, he's trouble."

"Ah've noticed," Rogue replied. "But ah like 'im anyway."

Ororo nodded. "Bobby, you have got to stop taking Rogue's decision like a personal insult. She is literally a different person now; respect her wishes. And ease up on Erik too. I know he has a chequered past, but he is trying very hard to make amends. You also need to control your temper better.

"Kitty, you're here because I believe you fancy Bobby, am I correct?" Ororo asked.

Kitty blushed bright red, but didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. That's a good thing because Bobby likes you too."

"Storm!" Bobby yelled in protest.

Ororo just looked at him. "I see no problem here. You two," she pointed to Bobby and Kitty, "like each other, as do you two." She pointed to Rogue and Remy. "So why not just be happy for each other and get on with it."

"So de short version o' dat would be 'grow up'?" Remy asked.

Bobby gave a small smile despite himself. "These grown ups tend to be long winded at times," he said.

Remy nodded. "I noticed. Remind me t' never grow up."

"Ain't no worry o' that happenin', sugah," Rogue told him affectionately.

"Good. So you're all going to try and be friends, right?" Ororo said, her tone mild, but with an undercurrent of steel.

"Yes, ma'am," the all chorused.

"Good," Ororo repeated. "Now get down to the X-Jet, all of you. Pick up Peter and Jimmy along the way, and any of the older mutants you can find."

As the four of them filed out looking suitable humble, Ororo heard laughing.

*'What is so funny? And why where you listening?'*

*'You have been around Wolverine for far too long,'* Charles thought back. 'Such an abrupt tactic is more his style.'

*'When we have time for diplomacy, I shall use it. When we don't….'*

Charles chuckled again. *'I never said it was a bad thing. In fact, it worked rather well. They all wanted to move on, but none of them wanted to be the first to make a move.'*

*'Reading their minds, Charles?'* Ororo asked.

*'Only a surface scan. I had to be certain your words had been taken on board before they went out on this mission.'*

*'They were listening.'*

*'They were,'* Charles confirmed. *'Well done. And thank you.'*

Ororo smiled but didn't reply. *'What about Scott? We are going to need him, Charles, and as least if he won't fight with us, we have to know he won't fight against us.'*

*'I'll see to that right away, ma'am.'*

*'Oh, stop that,'* Ororo scolded him, heading off to find Logan and Erik.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

*'Henry, I need your assistance,'* Charles thought.

*'Of course. Shall I meet you in your study?'*

*'I would rather come to your office.'*

*'Of course,'* Hank repeated. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Charles wheeled himself in, his expression grim. "I need to explain to Scott that what we know about Sinister is true, but I don't know how to make him see the truth. Ororo is gathering the X-Men as we speak; we're going to attack Sinister's lair now. We will need Scott, but I fear he won't cooperate."

Hank was hanging upside down looking thoughtful. "Tell him and Madelyne to accompany you. If she is indeed working for Sinister, by choice or programming, then she will agree to the idea quite readily. And if she agrees, I think Scott will too."

"You think Madelyne has some of Jean's powers?" Charles asked.

"Highly doubtful, but entirely possible considering Sinister's brilliance," Hank replied. "But she is not controlling Scott. What I was referring to was indeed a spell that Madelyne has Scott under, but it is one spun of her looks and her charm, both of which are so reminiscent of Jean's that Scott cannot help but love her."

Charles sighed and wheeled himself over to the window. "Scott has always been like the son I never had," he said quietly, "Yet since Jean's death, he has been so distant. Then, of course, there were his and my own deaths to take into account. Now we have been reunited, it is like we are two completely different people. Where once he would accept my word, no matter what, now he seems to view every decision I make as being wrong. I just don't know what to do."

"Until Madelyne is out of the picture, Charles, I doubt there is little you can do," Hank replied.

"I need to make Scott see the truth," Charles repeated, "Not just about Madelyne, but about Jean as well. He still blames Logan for killing her, but he doesn't understand that Jean's powers were completely out of control. He refuses to believe that a dark side of her personality had emerged, hell bent on destroying everything."

Hank somersaulted from the ceiling, landing on his feet. "Would Emma help?"

Charles smiled. "Probably, if I asked very nicely, but she is too far away. This situation with Scott needs to be resolved immediately."

"Then I fall back on initial suggestion; tell Scott his presence is needed in the battle with Sinister, and the truth with be revealed subsequently."

"I think I might need backup," Charles said.

Hank smiled. "I am right behind you, my friend."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Scott reached the elevator panting. He had to reach Erik's room and then return to his own before Charles and Hank arrived to talk to him. He had heard more than he wanted to, but he knew he needed to know the truth. Scott still wasn't convinced that Charles was telling the truth, but as the telepath had no idea he had been eavesdropping, thanks to Magneto's helmet, Scott assumed that no lies had been spoken. Still, he had to be certain for his own peace of mind, but he had to make sure that nobody knew about his growing doubts. Luckily for Scott, he had lived with and dated a telepath for a number of years, and he knew how to keep them out, even one as powerful as Charles.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

Logan tugged impatiently at his uniform. "What are we waitin' fer?" he asked.

Ororo glared at him. "Henry is an important member of the team."

"An' Scott?"

"He's an important member of the team too," Ororo replied.

Logan grunted. "If he decides to join us."

"I see you still haven't learnt any patience," Scott said as he walked across the hangar.

"There's a madman out there wantin' to wage the worst kind o' war on us, One Eye," Logan snapped. "We ain't got time for patience."

"This stops now!" Charles snapped. "Logan, both you and Scott play different, but integral, roles in this team, but your constant bickering is setting a very poor example for the younger students. Not only that, but it is really starting to irritate me. Find a way to get along together, or heaven help me, I will *make* you cooperate for this mission."

Erik strode up the ramp and into the X-Jet, then his head popped back into view. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked the students in uniforms that were lingering around, unsure what to do. "Written invitations? Everybody into the jet before you're all old and grey."

Scott and Madelyne went up the ramp before Logan, and he had to stop himself from growling as she walked passed him. Taking a deep breath, he glared at Charles before walking into the jet and taking seat nearest the back.

Ororo looked at Charles and smiled grimly. "We'll be back as soon as we can be."

The telepath regarded her curiously. "I'll make sure we are."

"We?"

"Of course. I'm coming with you," he said as he drove his wheelchair up the ramp.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

The short flight to Sinister's lair seemed like a lifetime for the occupants of the jet. The atmosphere was tense and tinged with fear; for some of the younger students, this was their first mission and it was like jumping into the deep end of the pool wearing a suit of armour for them.

Ororo and Hank piloted the jet, with Scott and Madelyne sat behind them. Logan resided at the very back of the jet, as far away from *her* as possible. They were about to fight one of the most dangerous opponents they'd ever faced, and they had a Jean Grey look-a-like in their midst, creating the perfect distraction. Someone was either very stupid or very clever; Logan wasn't sure which would be worse.

*'Logan, I realise how difficult this is, for you especially, but please try and keep your thoughts to yourself.'*

*'Thought I was doin','* Logan replied silently.

'My friend, you're almost screaming,' Charles told him. *'You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing.'*

*'Let's hope you do, for everyone's sake,'* Logan said.

"We approaching Sinister's hideout," Hank announced.

Erik looked around the jet. "Does everybody know what they're doing?"

"Fighting a bad guy," Bobby replied.

Before anyone else could speak, Charles interjected. "I want you all to work together, in pairs or as a team. Mr Sinister is quite possibly the toughest adversary we will ever face; we're here to destroy his life's work and that makes him deadly. I want you all to be careful."

"Where will you be, Charles?" Erik asked.

"Away from the main fight, trying to reach Sinister telepathically. It won't be easy, though, but I can try."

"We're here," Storm said. "And it looks like we've got company as well."

Erik frowned as he looked at the crowd. "I don't recognise many of them."

"It doesn't matter," Rogue replied. "We all recognise th' looks on their faces; they wanna kill us."

"An' we ain' 'bou' t' let dat 'appen," Remy added.

"Alright, people, let's get to work," Logan said.

Charles looked to his left. "Scott? What will you do?"

"Observe, close up," he replied. "I want to see the truth for myself, whatever the truth may be."

Ororo landed the jet and the X-Men disembarked quickly, but they hadn't gone more than a few metres before a cold voice cut through the air.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised," Sinister drawled. "I didn't expect you back so soon. My mistake, not that it matters. You won't get very far." He glanced down at the mutants gathered in front of his hideout. "Eliminate them anyway you want to. Just make sure they don't get past you."

"That's what I like; no preamble, just straight into the fight!" Colossus said, charging towards the crowd.

"Iceman, yer with me," Logan told the young mutant. "Let's see if we can take Pyro out o' the game first."

Bobby nodded. "Alright."

The two of them broke off to the right, circling the group as the rest of the X-Men started to attack. They slipped past Sinister's minions, but there was no sign of Pyro anywhere. Logan stopped and sniffed the air; he didn't find John, but he did find someone else.

He turned quickly and was about to attack but something made him stop. "What are you doing?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Somethin' ain't right."

"It's Multiple Man, all three of him," Bobby stated. "What are you waiting for, more of his clones to show up?"

Logan glared at him. "Kid, yer instincts are crap. Do the world a favour an' shut up!"

"Help me," Multiple Man and his two clones said.

Bobby and Logan both stared at him. "Why?" the younger mutant asked.

Multiple Man looked petrified. "I-I can't absorb my clones. I'm stuck like this. You have no idea what it's like being split in three."

"Why should we help you?" Logan growled.

But Bobby had a determined look on his face. "We're the X-Men, Wolverine. We're supposed to protect and help people. We gave Magneto a second chance; why can't we do the same for Multiple Man?"

"Jamie," the split mutant said quietly.

"What?"

"My name is Jamie Madrox."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Alright, *Jamie.* Just hang tight."

*'Yes, Logan?'* Charles replied to Wolverine's silent call.

*'Multiple Man wants to switch sides. Says he's stuck with two clones that he can't absorb.'*

*'Yes, I can sense his dilemma,'* Charles replied. *'And he is telling the truth. I will have Storm and Henry take him out of the immediate area. Hopefully he'll be safe there.'*

*'Shouldn't someone stay with him?'* Logan asked.

Charles was silent for a while. *'Perhaps. Who can we spare?'*

Logan grunted. *'Good question. What about Siryn?'*

Siryn, also known as Theresa Cassidy, had the ability to produce sonic waves with her vocal chords. The noise was devastating on human ears; for Wolverine, it practically rendered him unconscious. Charles understood completely why Logan had chosen her.

*'I'll take care of it. You concentrate on winning the battle,'* the telepath said.

*'Easier said than done, Prof, but we'll see what we can do,'* Logan replied. He turned to Multiple Man. "Someone's comin' to get you, an' you'd better behave yerself."

Multiple Man nodded furiously. "I intend to. Listen, you do something permanent about Sinister, yeah? Guy's a monster."

"Sinister did this to you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, and I wasn't a willing participant either, unlike your old pal Pyro." Multiple Man's face grew serious. "Watch out for him. His powers are almost out of control."

"Noted. Come on, Popsicle, let's back t' th' fightin' before there's none left," Logan said.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

The battle was noisy and bloody, and it soon became clear that neither side had an advantage. The X-Men were more organised, but the mutants that fought for Sinister were fearless. An injury, no matter how severe, didn't stop them or slow them down in the slightest, and it was obvious that tactics would have to be changed.

*'You need to take out the more powerful mutants first,'* Charles ordered.

*'Cut of the head, the body dies, eh, Charles?'* Erik replied.

*'It won't hurt to tr…Erik!'*

The telepathic cry for help was deafening to Magneto. He turned to see Pyro close to Charles, slowly heating the telepath's wheelchair, burning him.

For a split second, Erik Lensherr hesitated.

Then he looked round quickly, spotted a nearby car, lifted it and threw it. Pyro heard the whistle as the vehicle cut through the air and was forced to break off his attack.

"Charles! Are you alright?" Hank asked, bounding to the Professor's side.

Charles nodded. "Thanks to Erik."

From his position a distance away, Magneto inclined his head and turned his attention back to the battle.

"Let's move you to a safer place," Hank said. "Multiple Man is in the jet with Siryn."

"Was she upset about leaving the fight?" Charles asked as he was wheeled away.

Hank shook his head. "Not really. She's been injured, Charles. Could be a broken arm, but she's being brave about it."

"Thank you for telling me, Henry."

Hank nodded and then bounded back to the fight, unaware Scott and Madelyne had moved from their position of observation. Scott could feel Madelyne trying to probe his mind, something she had never done before, and in that instant, he knew Charles had been telling the truth.

"Ah, the prodigal son," a voice said sarcastically.

Scott looked up, surprised. Sinister stood in front of him, his arm around Madelyne. "What are you doing?" Cyclops asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sinister replied. "I want to steal your DNA."

"I'll give it to you, just don't hurt me!"

Sinister looked surprised. "Now where is the fun in that?"

Scott's cry of pain as Sinister attacked him echoed around, reaching Logan's sharp ears before anyone else's.

*'Charles! Get Rogue and Remy to me, now!'* he thought loudly.

Seconds later, both young mutants were by his side. "You needed us?" Rogue asked.

Logan nodded. "I want you to take some of his power," he said, pointing to Remy, "An' start blowin' the hell out o' Sinister's lab. Don't stop, no matter what you see. Everythin's gotta be destroyed. Understand?"

Remy nodded. "Oui." He stretched his hand out, stopping before he reached Rogue's face. "Ready, cherie?"

"Jus' be careful," Rogue said.

Remy grinned. "Always." Gently, his brushed his fingers across her cheek, noting the tingle that passed through him. When he pulled away, he could tell something was missing.

"Don' worry, it'll come back eventually," Rogue reassured him as the two of them went about their task.

As soon as explosions started to rock the hideout, Sinister stopped. "What are you doing?" he shouted. "Do you think you can defeat me?"

"Dunno, but we're gonna give it our best shot!" Logan yelled back. He chopped a couple of minions down before he reached Scott's side. "We gotta get you outta here!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Scott rubbed his temple. "Someone's got to stop…her. Madelyne. Logan, I know she isn't Jean, but I…I wanted to believe. I miss her so much."

"I know, bub, but Madelyne can't live. Sinister's already got yer DNA, and now he's got Jean's. If he uses that…."

"I know, I heard everything back at the mansion," Scott interrupted.

Logan opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He looked down, surprised as blood started to pour through a large open wound on his chest. Overcome, Wolverine collapsed.

"Oh dear, what a shame," Sinister murmured, admiring his handiwork.

"Bastard!" Scott yelled, firing an optic beam at the madman.

Sinister didn't sidestep it. Instead, his body rippled and a hole appeared in his midriff, allowing the optic blast to pass harmlessly through.

"Ooo, that tickles," Sinister said as his body solidified again.

*'Scott! You must concentrate on Madelyne,'* Charles told him. *'You have to kill her!'*

Scott turned and raised his hand to his visor but he couldn't move his fingers. "I can't!" he shouted, out loud and in his head.

Sinister laughed, a chilling, metallic sound. "You are pathetic. I can't believe your DNA profile is so strong when you are so weak. Your offspring, however, will be the strongest…."

"Why do bad guys always wanna yap?" Logan asked, his voice hoarse.

Scott's eyes shifted to his team mate as Sinister turned. "What are you…?" he started to ask.

"What does it look like?" Logan replied as he grit his teeth together and drove his claws through Madelyne's back. The tips prodded from her chest and while Logan couldn't see the look on her face, he knew she would be surprised.

"No matter, I still have her DNA," Sinister said coldly, just as another set of explosions sounded.

"Are you sure about that?" Ororo asked, appearing from nowhere.

"I think you would be better checking," Colossus stated.

Hank nodded. "Children can be quite destructive when left unattended."

Logan knew, without looking around, that most of the X-Men had surrounded them, which suggested they were now winning the fight. But his eyes were on Scott. The younger mutant had his head bowed and he seemed frozen to the spot.

"Why are heroes so predictable?" Sinister asked. "Don't you realise how futile this is? Don't you think I would have backed my files up well in advance? Or that I would have more than one plan?"

Suddenly, Colossus screamed as he started to glow white hot. "Storm! Rain!" Hank yelled.

"Iceman, yer the only one who can stop 'im!" Logan shouted to Bobby. "An' it's gotta be permanent!"

Bobby nodded and iced himself up. Then he drew on all his anger and courage and pointed his hands at Pyro.

John laughed. "Not again. How many times do we have to do this before you realise I'm better than you?"

"As many times as it takes for you to realise you're wrong," Bobby replied.

Pyro took one last look at Colossus, who was beginning to melt, before reluctantly turning his attention to Iceman. "Let's see about that."

The intensity of the flames surprised Bobby but only for a moment. He concentrated harder, making the ice as cold as possible. *'Professor, I need help from Storm.'*

*'I'll tell her, Robert,'* Charles replied. *'You're doing an excellent job, young man. Don't stop now. We all know how hard this is but you cannot stop.'*

*'I understand,'* Bobby thought firmly.

Snow began to fall and the temperature dropped rapidly. Bobby, knowing what needed to be done, advanced on Pyro who was looking shocked that his old friend was still standing. Iceman suddenly reached out and grabbed John's wrists.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said, and he meant it. Then he concentrated on the blood in Pyro's veins and slowly began to freeze it.

Pyro's breath started to come in short gasps as his major organs iced up, and seconds later, he was nothing more than an ice statue.

"Finish him, Robert," Erik said.

But Bobby shook his head. "I can't."

With a roar, Logan punched at Pyro's frozen form, his claws extended, and John shattered like a piece of glass.

A grim silence descended, one that was only broken by the sound of sighing. "He was going to be my greatest experiment," Sinister said. "I'll have to find someone else to work on now."

"I don't think so," Hank replied grimly.

But Sinister just shook his head and laughed. "You still don't understand, do you? You cannot stop me. And even if you managed to one day, someone else would take my place. It's the natural order of things; it's a balance that needs to be maintained. The so-called bad guys try to change the world and the 'good guys' protect it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

The explosion that followed shook the entire building, causing a cloud to billow up and block everything from view, and the X-Men all uttered various exclamations.

As the dust settled, they saw they were alone; Sinister, and any of his cronies that were still alive, had fled the scene. Everyone exchanged glances; no one was sure what to do next.

"Leave him," Charles said, wheeling towards them. "We'll face him again."

Logan looked around and noticed Scott was now kneeling on the floor. He walked slowly over to him. "If you want to kill me, go ahead," Logan told the younger mutant.

Scott looked up, his eyes hidden but his expression clear; he looked as though his heart was breaking. "What?"

Logan dropped to his knees in front of Scott and held his arms out from his sides. "You heard me. If you wanna kill me, go ahead."

But surprisingly, Scott shook his head. "No."

"Why not? I killed yer fiancée…again," Logan said, his tone of bitterness and self-loathing obvious.

"Yes, but I know why you killed Madelyne…and now I understand why you killed Jean," Scott replied tearfully. "You…you did what I would never have been able to do, but you saved the world…literally…twice."

Logan hung his head for a moment before standing up and offering Scott his hand. "Come on, One Eye, we got work to do. Yer still gonna hate me a little, right?"

Scott took the offered limb and pulled himself up. "Damn right I am," he replied, a trace of a smile on his lips.

Ororo sighed and shook her head. "Why does fighting actually solve problems?"

"I have no idea," Charles replied, pulling Ororo down until she was sitting on his knee. She leant her head against his shoulder and he kissed her temple, both thankful they had each other.

"Logan's right; we have work to do," Erik announced. "Not only the clean up from here, but there are still many mutants out there whose powers have returned, most likely in an unwanted manner as well. We have to help them."

"And we need to take Jamie Madrox to Muir Island," Charles added. "I think Moira is the best person to help him."

Hank nodded, his expression grim. "Let's get the wounded back to the mansion, and then we can work out a plan. This will not be easy."

"Since when has anything involving us been easy?" Bobby replied with a wry grin.

"'Xcuse me, but can anybody remember where we parked de jet?" Remy asked.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter was inspired by one of the older comics, where the X-Men are celebrating Thanksgiving. I can't remember the exact issue off the top of my head.

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

*Several months later…*

The sun was shining brightly as a mismatched group of men and women made their way onto the playing field, all chatting amongst themselves. Charles smiled from the edge of the pitch as he heard the laughter ringing out. It had been a long time since his X-Men - his friends and family - had all been together like this, relaxing and having fun.

"When you're ready to begin, we need two teams," Charles said loudly, the smile working its way into his tone of voice.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, I reckon we should have the same teams as last time."

Scott looked at him. "Last time?"

"I think the incident Logan is referring to was when I first arrived at the mansion," Erik replied, "And he 'persuaded' me to take his place in the football match."

Bobby coughed and turned away, while Ororo smiled at the memory. "That's right. We won that day."

Erik looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought my team won."

Logan rolled his eyes again. "Look, just pick captains, then they can pick teams. Unless you don't wanna start playin' 'til next century."

Ororo just scowled at him. "Alright, Erik and I will be captains, if that's alright with everyone?" The X-Men all nodded. "There, that was easy."

As they chose their teams, Charles watched with a mixture of happiness, pride and sheer contentment at being surrounded by those he loved, and who loved him. *'And who better to lead the teams,'* he mused, *'than my best friend and my lover?'*

"Charles? Are you still with us?"

Charles refocused his eyes at his old friend's tone of voice. "Yes, dear," he said, his tone deliberately sweet.

Ororo's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Is there something you want to tell me, Charles?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not really."

Bobby lowered his head and yawned loudly. "Wake me up when we're actually ready to play." He then began to make snoring noises.

Peter threw the ball at him. "Come on, popsicle, let's see what you've got."

For the next hour and a half, the sound of pure joy resounded around the playing field as the oddest family on the planet spent quality time together. The focus of the game shifted from the ball to Charles, though, because he was being far more lenient on Ororo's team than Erik's, and the game finished in a huge pile up of people as both teams dove on the referee.

Hank emerged from his office to join them for a special meal that Rogue and Remy had prepared, and as Charles took his place at the head of the table, he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ororo asked quietly, sitting on Charles' right and covering his hand with hers.

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Yes. Just thinking how lucky I am to have all of this." He made a small sweeping gesture with his other hand.

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it, Charles," Erik replied, clapping a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You deserve all of this."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, Erik," Charles said with a smile, turning round.

In the moment his eyes locked with Erik's, Charles felt a keen sense of loss. He didn't have to read his old friend's mind to know that something was about to change, and that thought made him sigh.

"Don't be melancholy, Charles; now is not the time," Erik murmured, covering Charles' left hand as he sat down.

Charles noticed Ororo had turned to talk to Logan, and he didn't miss her touch as keenly as he usually did. "Our time together is always so brief, Erik."

"You've had me here for almost a year, old friend," Erik pointed out in an amused tone.

"Exactly." Charles sighed again. "Logan will never know how right he was when he said we balance each other out."

Erik grunted quietly. "Well I certainly won't be telling him that. Charles, my friend, enjoy the meal. Worry about what might happen afterwards when it actually arrives."

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

The evening air was pleasantly cool as Erik stood on the terrace, overlooking the garden. After dinner, the X-Men had all split up to enjoy the remainder of the day with whoever they really wanted to.

Peter, Jimmy, Rogue, Remy, Kitty and Bobby had all left the mansion to go to the cinema; Logan and Scott had decided to 'relax' in the danger room, and Hank had surprised them by joining them; and Charles and Ororo were making their way slowly around the gardens. Erik could see them from where he was stood, not that he was spying; it was more like he was imprinting the contented expression on his old friend's face on his memory.

Charles didn't need to be psychic to know that Erik was watching them; he had known the man long enough to be able to sense his eyes on him. When they reached the mansion, he kissed Ororo's hand and looked up at her.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, love? Erik and I need to talk."

Ororo caught the sadness in Charles voice and when she kissed his head, she let her lips linger a little longer than normal. "I understand. I'll be in my room tending my plants, if you need me."

Charles smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You are a very lucky man," Erik said as his old friend approached him slowly.

"I have no idea why," he replied in a slightly bitter tone.

Erik looked at him sternly. "Because you are a good man." He turned to look up at the sky. "Walk with me, Charles."

Together they set off around the side of the mansion and then down the drive, the significance of the direction they were heading not lost on either of them.

"Charles, I want to thank you for giving me this second chance," Erik started. "I never thought I could be so contented or comfortable here, on the side of 'good', or with you."

"You don't have to thank me, Erik; we're friends and friends help each other."

"Yes, that is true, but I have let you down."

Charles looked at him. "I don't see how, old friend."

Erik sighed. "When we were fighting Sinister and Madelyne Pryor, you needed help."

"And you helped me," Charles interrupted. "Erik, where is this going?"

"Yes, I helped you, but I had to force myself. Don't you see, Charles? I would have sacrificed you in order to save myself. I have become my own king again, and that is why I have made this decision."

"You're leaving," Charles said, his tone flat. He had known for some time that Erik would not stay in the mansion forever, but he always hoped it would be for longer than a year.

Erik nodded. "I have to, old friend. I can't help you if I can only think of myself."

"You changed once."

"Yes, and to do it again would be too hard." Erik shortened his stride, as though he was prolonging the inevitable parting of him and his companion. "I have adopted your ideals and lived with them as my own for a year now, yet I still think the progress you are making is too slow."

Charles gave a half smile. "At least now you admit that it is progress."

"You have done great things, my friend, and I'm sure you'll continue to do great things, but it will have to be without my help, I'm afraid."

Charles just nodded. "What will you do now?"

Erik stopped a couple of feet from the gates. "I'm not sure. I don't think I could go back to my extreme aggressive ways; fighting you and your X-Men just wouldn't seem right. But I have to do something more active. I'm not saying we will never battle each other again, Charles; I'm just saying I would rather not."

"As would I, old friend, as would I," Charles replied, holding his hand out. "Good luck, Erik. I am certain we will meet again soon."

Erik nodded and shook hands. "I'm sure we will." He turned, opened the gates with a flick of his hand, and walked through them, stopping on the other side and turning back. "Continue to fight the good fight, Charles, but I still think that force is the only way we will ever achieve the equality for our kind we both desire," Erik told him without any malice. "I know you will never agree with me, but that is what I think." He nodded, tipped his hat, and headed off down the street.

Charles sighed in sadness as he watched Erik disappear into the night. "That is the problem, old friend; I think you may well be right. And if you are, is there any place in the world for someone like me?"

FIN


End file.
